Journal of Applied Polymer Science
by Ale-chan
Summary: Después de muchos sufrimientos, Camus empezó una relación romántica con Milo, su alumno de maestría. Sin embargo, pronto se dará cuenta de que aún tiene varios obstáculos que superar antes de poder disfrutar plenamente a su novio. Continuación de Progress in Polymer Science. ¡Nuevo epílogo e información importante!
1. Retardantes de Flama

**Journal of Applied Polymer Science**

 _Los polímeros son materiales sumamente versátiles, cuyas aplicaciones van desde el diseño de plantas industriales hasta la biomedicina. Sus diversos usos se extienden a pasos agigantados debido a que permiten alcanzar un alto grado de control y especialización a un costo relativamente bajo. Asimismo, se espera que en los próximos años el uso de polímeros biodegradables aumente considerablemente, sustituyendo los materiales actuales por sistemas con menor impacto en el medio ambiente._

 **Capítulo 1: Retardantes de Flama**

 _Un retardante de flama es una sustancia química que, al ser añadido a un material, inhibe o retrasa la propagación de un incendio. Este principio es logrado ya sea por medio de reacciones químicas o bien por la formación de una superficie protectora en el material. Antiguamente, muchos de los retardantes de flama eran perjudiciales para la salud debido a las sustancias tóxicas que emanaban a altas temperaturas. No obstante, ya hay disponibles en el mercado varios retardantes poliméricos considerados verdes debido a que no representan un riesgo para la salud._

Milo y Camus llevaban casi dos meses de relación y todo parecía salir a pedir de boca. Una vez que las cosas quedaron claras entre ellos, la tensión que los había atosigado por semanas desapareció y les permitió regresar a las despreocupadas conversaciones de siempre, aunque esta vez ensalzadas con uno que otro beso.

Como era de esperarse, después de lo ocurrido en la fiesta de Death Mask, todos los del grupo se enteraron de que había algo entre ellos. Ni a uno ni al otro le importaba. Es más, Camus hasta se sentía orgulloso de haber alcanzado su meta y no cupo de gusto cuando Afrodita le felicitó por no haber cometido más errores.

Aun así, a pesar de que se moría de ganas de ostentar su relación con Milo por todo el laboratorio, el francés se sentía algo inquieto de que Shion se enterara. Con el fin de evitar un sermón, tuvo a bien de pedirle a Milo y a los demás que fuesen discretos; cosa especialmente difícil de cumplir considerando que sus compañeros eran una parvada de chismosos y que a él mismo le costaba contenerse frente a su novio.

De hecho, ese detalle era lo único que le pesaba a Camus en esos momentos. Aunque ya había mucha más confianza entre ellos, todavía no se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso. Durante todo ese tiempo se limitó a besos y caricias, conteniéndose de hacer cualquier otra cosa por el simple hecho de que no sabía cómo proponérselo a su pareja. Si bien sabía que no era como si tuviese que redactarle un postulado, los nervios siempre le traicionaban en los momentos más críticos. Su novio tampoco ayudaba mucho, ya que Milo pocas veces tomaba la iniciativa y veía imposible que fuese él quien diera pauta para comenzar a tener relaciones sexuales.

Probablemente la situación no le habría pesado tanto de no ser por lo ocurrido durante las fiestas navideñas. O, más bien, lo que no ocurrió. Faltaba sólo una semana para que todos se fueran de vacaciones cuando Milo se enteró de que Camus no viajaría a Francia a pasar fin de año con sus padres. Debido a que éstos celebraban su aniversario número treinta, decidieron irse a una segunda luna de miel a Rusia, la tierra natal de su madre. Fue por eso que Camus adelantó su visita anual para noviembre y que sus planes para la navidad se limitaron a un buen libro y una taza de chocolate caliente. Emocionado, Milo le explicó que él se encontraba en la misma situación. Sus padres no estarían en casa durante las fiestas y Milo tendría que quedarse en Atenas para la celebración. Insistió en que Saga no era una alternativa adecuada y le propuso que celebrasen juntos el fin de año.

Fue de esa forma que pasaron prácticamente todas las vacaciones juntos, saliendo a conocer varios lugares en y cerca de Atenas y, cuando no, viendo series en la computadora de Camus. Algunas tardes Milo aprovechaba para enseñarle griego a Camus, quien en un par de semanas aprendió más de lo que había aprendido en todo su doctorado. Para navidad prepararon una elegante cena de comida china a domicilio acompañada por un maratón de películas de acción —aparentemente, aquello era una tradición en la familia de Milo. A sabiendas de que pasaría la noche en casa del menor, Camus se preparó oportunamente para lo que pudiese acontecer. Si tenía suerte, podría agradecerle a Papá Noel por el regalo; de lo contrario, disfrutaría la noche acurrucado con su pareja. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba hasta que Milo se quedó dormido en medio de una película de Schwarzenegger. Si bien Camus debía haberse esperado algo así, la cruda realidad era que no estaba emocionalmente preparado para la frustración de estar acostado con su novio en brazos y con sólo unos delgados pants entre ellos. Después de esa noche no dejó de pensar en la valiosísima oportunidad que había perdido y en el modo en el que tendría que resarcirse para año nuevo.

Planeó entonces que pasarían la noche del treinta y uno en la plaza Sintagma, donde esperarían a la medianoche y al espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Después de eso irían a su departamento donde ya todo estaba listo con los aditamentos necesarios y, por qué no, con una botella de vino especialmente fuerte. Poco se imaginaba que habría tanta gente en la plaza que les sería imposible tomar el subterráneo una vez que acabara la celebración. Tampoco contó con que los autobuses estuviesen fuera de servicio y que no hubiese un taxi vacío en un radio de veinte kilómetros a la redonda. La pareja tuvo que caminar todo el trayecto hasta la zona estudiantil y no llegaron al departamento de Camus sino hasta después de las dos de la madrugada.

Ambos estaban exhaustos tanto por las emociones como por la caminata. Cayeron rendidos y no despertaron sino hasta mediodía. Decir que Camus quedó sumamente defraudado era poco. La universidad comenzó sólo unos días después de la celebración y, a pesar de los buenos momentos que pasó con Milo, no podía evitar pensar que desperdició gran parte de sus vacaciones. Después de todo, ¿para qué pasar una calurosa mañana en Delfos cuando podía retozar con más comodidad en la cama de su alumno?

Atizado por la vergüenza que sentía de su propia torpeza, Camus decidió ser más directo con Milo, lo que llevó a varias situaciones comprometedoras. Por grande que fuese la universidad, parecía que siempre había alguien dispuesto a interrumpir sus momentos de privacidad y, cuando surgió la oportunidad de utilizar el laboratorio de microscopía, apenas y creyó su buena suerte.

Por supuesto que sintió algo de culpabilidad cuando decidió, con toda alevosía y ventaja, llevar a su alumno al laboratorio más oscuro y privado de todo el edificio. No solo eso, incluso tuvo el descaro de apartar el cuarto oscuro para un viernes a las cuatro de la tarde, momento en el cual ya casi todos preparaban sus cosas para irse a casa. Si Milo sospechó algo, optó por guardarse sus comentarios y seguirle hasta el laboratorio ubicado en el sótano del edificio.

Saludaron a las pocas personas que ahí seguían y Camus abrió el cuarto oscuro en donde se encontraba el microscopio electrónico de transmisión. Comenzó a explicarle a Milo el principio básico del equipo, así como los principales comandos y opciones del software. Su alumno tenía decenas de rejillas con muestras y, a sabiendas de que lo mejor sería terminar ese trabajo antes que cualquier otra cosa, comenzaron a tomar las microscopías. El trabajo les tomó casi una hora, más que nada porque Camus no cesaba de hacer comentarios pertinentes durante el análisis. Incluso permitió que Milo colocara una de las rejillas y que utilizara el software para buscar la mejor fotografía posible.

—¿Qué tal? Y sólo tuve que verte hacerlo mil veces antes de que yo pudiese tocar una de las muestras.

—En teoría, ni siquiera deberías tocar la computadora. Todos los alumnos que quieran utilizar este microscopio deben pasar primero por la inducción del jefe de microscopía y luego firmar el documento que constate la capacitación.

—¿Entonces estamos haciendo algo indebido? —preguntó con voz grave—. Me agrada, voy a cliquear en todos lados para sentirme aún más sucio.

—Tengo una mejor idea —dijo Camus, inclinándose hacia él—. Puedes guardar todas las imágenes en una carpeta con tu nombre.

—¡Camus! Eres un pervertido.

Milo rio con ganas mientras hacía caso a la propuesta, pero su sonrisa desapareció al momento en el que la mano izquierda de Camus le abrazó por la cintura.

—¿Camus?

El aludido ignoró su pregunta y posó su mano derecha sobre la de Milo, guiando el cursor del ratón para terminar de guardar todos los archivos. Su cuerpo se inclinó aún más hacia el de Milo, de tal forma que el pecho de Camus se recargó casi por completo en la espalda del menor.

—Tuviste muy buenos resultados. Si podemos repetir esto a concentraciones más altas, tendremos buen material para un artículo.

—¿Qué tan bueno? —preguntó y aprovechó el acercamiento para dejar un beso en la nuca de Camus.

—Tan bueno como Progress in Polymer —dejó a un lado el ratón de la computadora y giró su silla lo suficiente para poder abrazar a Milo con ambos brazos.

—Seguro le dices eso a todos tus alumnos.

—Sólo a los de ojos bonitos.

Camus sabía que dentro de un par de horas se golpearía en la cabeza por la ridiculez de sus palabras. No obstante, en ese momento no sólo parecía que tenían sentido, sino que hasta le parecieron seductoras. Milo debió haber pensado algo parecido, puesto que aceptó de buena gana un profundo beso.

Desafortunadamente, ambos llevaban puestas sus batas y Camus no pudo concentrarse demasiado en los labios de Milo. Requería de toda la concentración posible para desabrochar los botones de la bata de su alumno. Quería quitarle ese pesado traje de algodón para poder sentir a sus anchas los marcados músculos y la sofocante calidez de la piel del griego. A Milo poco le importó que el beso de Camus no fuese tan dedicado como solían ser; si acaso, aprovechó la situación para profundizar el contacto, deslizando su lengua por entre los labios del francés y colocando sus manos en la nuca del otro para poder conducirle a su gusto.

Un ronco gemido escapó de la boca de Milo cuando Camus terminó por desabrochar su bata y logró colar sus desesperados dedos por debajo de su playera.

—Nos van a escuchar —el murmullo de Milo se deslizó entre los labios de Camus sin que éste le prestase mayor atención.

El nombre del francés fue pronunciado en un tono agudo y suplicante cuando Milo sintió sus tibias manos deslizarse hacia su espalda, aprovechando la holgura de sus pantalones de mezclilla para colarse por debajo de su ropa interior. Camus casi perdió la razón al escuchar a Milo en un tono tan suplicante e interrumpió el beso sin que sus manos dejasen de explorar el cuerpo del menor.

—Milo, ¿puedo—

—¡Buenas tardes!

Se congelaron al instante en el que reconocieron la voz de Afrodita. En algún momento el sueco había llegado al laboratorio y, afortunadamente, aún se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Milo? ¿Camus? ¿Siguen ahí? ¡Voy a entrar así que por favor pónganse algo de ropa!

Aún con la advertencia, la pareja apenas y tuvo tiempo para separarse y para arreglar un poco sus peinados. Tenían suerte de no llevar puestos sus lentes de seguridad, de lo contrario, habrían tenido que desempañarlos antes de que Afrodita entrase. De cualquier forma, sus acciones sirvieron de poco. Aún en la oscuridad el sueco identificó sus agitadas respiraciones y la desabotonada bata de Milo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con una mano en la cintura—. ¡Lo había dicho de broma!

—¿Qué haces aquí, Afrodita?

—Vine a usar el microscopio, por supuesto. Si no estuvieses tan ocupado manoseando a tu alumno te habrías dado cuenta de que lo aparté para las cinco de la tarde.

—¿En viernes? ¡Nadie usa el microscopio los viernes por la tarde!

Afrodita entrecerró los ojos y una socarrona sonrisa decoró sus labios.

—Lo sé. Por eso elegí este horario: porque necesitaba estos resultados desde ayer y no puedo esperar a la próxima semana. Claramente tú también conoces los beneficios de este horario. Lo bueno es que llegué antes de que esto empeorara y que regaran las rejillas por todo el laboratorio.

—¡Mira, Afrodita! —exclamó Milo con tanta ligereza como si el sueco no los hubiese atrapado en medio de un besuqueo—. Yo tomé esta micrografía.

El aludido se acercó al monitor del equipo y emitió un suave tarareo.

—Buen trabajo. Esta muestra está muy bien preparada.

—Tuve un buen maestro.

—Tuviste al mejor maestro, Milo —Afrodita dejó su mochila en el suelo—. ¿Ya ves, Camus? No tienes que ser tan posesivo con tu alumno. Mira lo que es capaz de hacer después de pasar sólo dos horas conmigo.

—Sublime —murmuró el francés y se puso de pie—. Suerte con tus microscopías. Nosotros ya acabamos.

—Eso me recuerda, Shion me pidió que les dijera que pasaran a verlo antes de irse. Dice que quiere hablar con ustedes.

—¿Hablar? ¿De qué? —el gesto de sorpresa de Camus no pasó desapercibido.

—Pues si existiera justicia en este mundo, sería sobre sus arrumacos en todo el edificio. El pobre alumno de intercambio nunca volverá a ser el mismo.

Ah, sí, pensó Camus. El alumno de sexto semestre que los pescó en la oficina dándose un candoroso beso de despedida. En defensa de Camus, ¿qué clase de persona seguía en la universidad un lunes después de las siete y media de la noche? Asiático tenía que ser. ¿Quién decía que los estereotipos eran falsos? Por otro lado, se suponía que los suecos eran introvertidos y Afrodita rompía el molde por un amplísimo margen.

—Desafortunadamente —continuó—, dudo mucho que Shion se haya enterado. Con eso de que sólo sale de su oficina cada jueves de luna llena…

—Entiendo. Gracias, Afrodita —suspiró Camus—. Vamos, Milo.

El griego asintió, tomó su soporte para rejillas y su cuaderno y le deseó suerte a Afrodita.

Mientras la pareja salía del cuarto oscuro, Camus contempló la idea de bloquear la puerta y dejar al sueco encerrado durante todo el fin de semana. Eso le enseñaría a no interrumpirlos nuevamente.

—¿Camus? ¿Qué pasa? —la voz de Milo detuvo sus malignas lucubraciones—. Ven, ya es tarde. Ojalá que Shion no nos quite mucho tiempo.

Al no querer hacer esperar a Milo, Camus no tuvo otra opción sino de seguirle y dejar libre a Afrodita. Ni hablar. Ya se vengaría en otro momento.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** ¡Tachaaaaaaaan! Empezamos así con una nueva fase para esta pareja. Mis lectores asiduos sabrán que mi rapidez para hacer secuelas es... inexistente. Al menos suelo tardarme medio año entre un material y el otro. Creo que es por eso que tengo que explicar cómo es que esto pasó tan rápido. *ejem* Originalmente, la trama de PiPS iba a ser bastante diferente. Los chicos se emparejarían en una etapa muy, muy temprana del fic y el resto de los capies se enfocarían en lo que pasará en esta secuela. Sin embargo, después de trazar un par de veces el esquema de la historia, me di cuenta de que todo se vería muy forzado e incluso vertiginoso. Es por eso que opté por enfocar la primera parte en un severo pining por parte de Camus. Esto hizo que descartara los 2 eventos importantes que originalmente había contemplado. Sigo convencida de que tomé la mejor decisión a la hora de enfocar PiPS en el inicio de la relación, pero admito que quedé con ganas de trabajar los otros 2 eventos y eso es lo que haré aquí. Además, ahora conocemos más a los personajes y así se generó más empatía hacia su relación.

La primera parte de este fic tendrá un tono muy semejante a PiPS. Sin embargo, la segunda parte manejaré (en teoría) un tema un poco más complicado y angstoso. Espero hacer un buen trabajo con eso. Eso sí, les prometo que todo tendrá un final feliz porque... pues porque todos queremos eso.

Sobre el nombre del fic, JoAPS es el journal de polímeros más importante que hay. PiPS también es de los más altos, pero debido a que se enfoca a ciencia básica y no tanto a aplicaciones reales, tiene menor impacto en la cantidad de personas que lo citan. Cada capie tendrá una descripción de las muchas aplicaciones de los polímeros. Una vez más, les apuesto que no aprenderán nada de química. El mood general del fic será bobo, cliché y cursilón. ¡YAY!

¿Qué será lo que Shion quiere decirle a los chicos? Ta cha chaaaaan! Descúbranlo dentro de un mes. Me temo que seguiré con ese calendario de actualización porque sigo trabajando en mi novelita original y no me quiero distraer mucho de eso.

¡Espero no lo hayan odiado y que me acompañen en esta nueva aventura! ¡Una aventura tecnológica!


	2. Catalizadores

**Capítulo 2: Catalizadores**

 _Los polímeros conductores han sido exitosamente utilizados como electro y fotocatalizadores para incrementar la rapidez de las reacciones en sistemas eléctricos y sensores. Esto debido no sólo a su buena actividad catalítica, sino también por sus altas conductividades y sus específicas propiedades electroquímicas y ópticas. Asimismo, estos materiales se pueden sintetizar fácilmente en macroescala a un costo considerablemente bajo._

Camus llamó a la puerta de la oficina de Shion y esperó, junto con Milo, a que el doctor les permitiera pasar. En esta ocasión, en lugar de encontrarle frente a su computadora, Shion se había desplazado a una amplia mesa circular que tenía a un costado de su escritorio. Con un sutil movimiento de la mano derecha les indicó que tomasen asiento y los jóvenes no tardaron en obedecer. Al francés le pareció extraño que no hubiese hojas sobre el escritorio. Eso quería decir que Shion no tenía intenciones de revisar los resultados del proyecto de Milo. Sin poder imaginar con qué otro motivo los había convocado, comenzó a temer que Afrodita se hubiese equivocado y que estuviese a punto de recibir una reprimenda por haberse aprovechado del alumno que con tanta confianza le encomendó Shion.

Milo también lucía algo nervioso y esperó a que Camus iniciara la conversación.

—Afrodita dijo que quería vernos.

Shion asintió y recargó su peso en el respaldo de su silla. Entrelazó sus dedos sobre la mesa y frunció levemente el ceño, listo para decir algo que parecía ser muy grave.

—Para sorpresa de nadie, Galletti no hizo las cosas como debía.

La incomprensión de Camus fue tal, que no tuvo oportunidad de sentir alivio cuando el primer acusado fue Death Mask y no él mismo.

—¿Disculpe?

—En su afán de querer irse de vacaciones desde noviembre, no metió a tiempo los papeles de solicitud para posdoctorado. Eso quiere decir que en estos momentos no está oficialmente contratado por la universidad.

Camus asintió sin entender del todo la situación. Una vez que tuvo su disertación de doctorado, Death Mask decidió darse un, según él, merecido descanso de dos meses. Después de eso regresaría al laboratorio como posdoctor en lo que conseguía un trabajo que lo independizara de la vida académica. El italiano regresó a trabajar en enero junto con los demás y Camus nunca se imaginó que no estuviese contratado. Eso quería decir que llevaba dos semanas yendo al laboratorio de a gratis y se sorprendió de que alguien como el italiano no se quejara de la situación.

—Al no estar contratado —continuó Shion—, no puede disponer de nuestro presupuesto. Al no poder disponer del presupuesto, no podrá acompañarnos al congreso de Warwick.

Como si hubiese encontrado una luz al final del túnel, Camus comprendió los motivos que le llevaban a la oficina de Shion un viernes por la tarde. Sin Death Mask, el grupo se quedaría con un lugar disponible para la presentación de carteles y sin duda el doctor le pediría que expusiese dos trabajos en lugar de uno. Preparar el material le tomaría más tiempo del esperado y seguramente quería indicarle a Milo que trabajaría por su cuenta por algunas semanas hasta que llegase la fecha del congreso.

—Si realmente fuese necesario, Galletti podría poner su dinero para los gastos y luego la universidad se lo reembolsaría. Sin embargo, éste será mi último intento para inculcarle algo de responsabilidad: no irá a Inglaterra con nosotros.

Camus contuvo una sonrisa al imaginarse la cara que pondría el italiano al saber que no se iría de viaje con todos los demás. Aunque las conferencias de Warwick estaban lejos de ser las más importantes del año, eran una tradición por ningún otro motivo más que el de su cercanía con Atenas. Ése sería el tercer año para Camus y, por lo que veía, también sería el año en el que estaría más ocupado. No estaba seguro de que estuviese permitido que presentara dos carteles, pero para Shion eso sería lo de menos. El hombre era lo suficientemente reconocido como para que le permitiesen ciertas libertades.

—Como te imaginarás, sin Galletti tenemos un cartel extra disponible y me gustaría que Milo presentase parte de su proyecto.

—¡¿Yo?!

El francés dio un brinco ante la aguda pregunta de su alumno. En los casi cinco años que llevaba en ese laboratorio, jamás había visto que un alumno de maestría presentase un póster en un congreso internacional. Esto no porque Shion dudase de sus capacidades, sino porque difícilmente un estudiante con una estancia de medio año contaría con los suficientes resultados como para armar una presentación.

—El plan para este proyecto era publicar en un journal —le recordó Camus—. Publicar en estas conferencias sería un desperdicio.

Shion mostró una enigmática sonrisa y se dirigió a Milo.

—Los resultados de tus pruebas preliminares fueron muy prometedores —respondió el doctor—. Puedes armar un póster sencillo con esa información; no es necesario que publiques lo que has hecho desde diciembre. De esa forma podremos sacar dos publicaciones con tu trabajo: una en Warwick y la otra en el journal.

—Los resultados preliminares no serán suficientes para un buen póster —replicó Camus a pesar de que Shion mantenía toda su atención en Milo.

—Es un congreso pequeño —insistió el doctor—. Además, tenemos la excusa de que fue un cambio a última hora.

—Aunque sea pequeño, yo nunca he presentado en un congreso —murmuró Milo.

—Llevaste varios proyectos mientras trabajabas, ¿no es así? Te aseguro que la presentación de tu póster será más fácil que una presentación de avance de proyecto ante tus jefes. Lo que me recuerda, la empresa en la que trabajabas es uno de los patrocinadores de este año, Milo —el aludido arqueó la ceja—. Es probable que te encuentres con algún viejo compañero.

Milo entreabrió los labios y Camus supo que se debatía entre decir algo o no.

—Mi supervisora iba a casi todos los congresos de polímeros de Europa. Es probable que la encuentre ahí.

La sonrisa de Shion se amplió.

—Bien, bien. Sería bueno que se encontraran; es importante mantener las relaciones públicas. Además, es probable que se interese en tu proyecto.

Milo bajó el rostro y frunció el ceño.

—Quiere que intente conseguir un convenio con ellos, ¿no es así?

—No lo veas como la meta de tu presentación, pero agradecería que aprovecharas tus viejos nexos con la empresa para sacar alguna ventaja.

Camus exhaló sonoramente. Aquella era una parte que odiaba del mundo de la ciencia: tener que buscar fondos para las investigaciones. Su labor requería muchos recursos y pocas veces los gobiernos estaban dispuestos a ceder el dinero suficiente. Casi siempre tenían que recurrir a empresas particulares y en ocasiones las relaciones públicas resultaban ser más importantes que la capacidad científica. Camus aborrecía doblegarse por dinero, pero sabía que era el único modo de conseguir los recursos necesarios para hacer su trabajo. Sin embargo, saber que Milo sería utilizado tan descaradamente para llamar la atención de un proveedor le provocó malestar estomacal.

—¿Es necesario hacer esto así, Shion? —preguntó aun a sabiendas de que el hombre difícilmente cambiaría de opinión—. Podrían tomárselo a mal.

—Ellos saben cómo funcionan las cosas. Además, también será beneficioso para Milo. Si les gusta su trabajo podrían recontratarlo en cuanto se titule.

—Está bien, Camus —comentó Milo sin mucha asertividad—. Prepararé el póster y haré lo que pueda. Si puedo hacer algo para apoyar a la universidad, lo haré.

Shion asintió y destensó los músculos de sus hombros.

—Es lo único que pido, Milo. Haz lo mejor que puedas y no te sientas presionado. Confío en que lo harás bien —tornó su rostro hacia Camus—. Por favor oriéntalo con la preparación de su póster. También quiero que asista a las reuniones de práctica con los demás. El lunes apóyalo con la compra de los boletos de avión y la reservación del hotel. Puedes usar el centro de costos de tu proyecto.

—Como usted diga.

—Eso es todo. Muchas gracias por venir a esta hora. Les deseo un buen fin de semana.

La turbada pareja se despidió y salió de la oficina dando cortos y acompasados pasos. Cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente, Milo finalmente se atrevió a decir lo que pensaba.

—¡Esto es una locura! ¡Me está usando como carnada!

—No lo veas así —dijo a sabiendas de que era cierto—. Encontró una oportunidad y decidió ir tras ella. Él es así, ¿por qué crees que llegó hasta donde está? Además, no te comprometiste a nada.

—¿Bromeas? ¿No viste su maligna sonrisa? Si no consigo lo que quiere, me resentirá por el resto de su vida.

—Estás siendo melodramático —aseguró—. Shion no es tan terrible como crees.

Milo gruñó gravemente y se recargó en contra de la pared del pasillo.

—Hace como seis años que no hago un cartel. Ya ni siquiera recuerdo qué programa utilicé.

—No es tan complicado. Además, será buena práctica para cuando empecemos a escribir tu artículo.

—Supongo que tienes razón —se alzó de hombros y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro—. Aun con el estrés, admito que es emocionante. ¡Conoceré Inglate—

Milo se interrumpió a sí mismo, abrió los ojos como platos y colocó ambas manos sobre su frente.

—¡No tengo pasaporte!

Ligeramente divertido por la reacción de Milo, Camus se atrevió a sonreír.

—No te preocupes. El congreso es hasta fines de febrero. Tienes buen tiempo para hacer el trámite.

Sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos. Milo ya estaba a medio camino de la oficina donde estaba su computadora. Camus supuso que corría para revisar qué necesitaba para tramitar su pasaporte.

Camus se tomó su tiempo para alcanzarle y, justo cuando su mano estuvo a punto de empujar la puerta de la oficina, se percató de algo.

—Inglaterra —recordó—. Iré con Milo a Inglaterra.

Cualquier cosa terrible que pudo haber pensado de Shion desapareció en ese instante. Aquella era una oportunidad maravillosa y se encargaría de sacarle todo el provecho posible. Agradeció mentalmente la irresponsabilidad de Death Mask y el maquiavelismo de Shion.

La suerte le sonreía a Camus nuevamente.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** O eso es lo que él cree. *risa maquiavélica*

Lamento mucho que este capie haya sido tan corto. Les prometo que los demás capítulos serán más largos. Es sólo que quise dejar la partida a Inglaterra para el siguiente capie. Los congresos son algo muy divertido de la investigación. Sólo vas a un lugar bonito y escuchas a un montón de gente aburrida hablar sobre sus investigaciones y luego te escapas temprano para irte a conocer. No por nada siempre los hacen en lugares turísticos. Warwick es un pueblo pequeño en el sur de Inglaterra. Es muy bonito, pero en realidad no hay mucho para hacer ahí. De todas formas es emocionante visitar un país diferente.

Algo que me parece muy curioso es que muchos europeos no tengan pasaporte. Tal vez sea porque sienten que pueden viajar cuando quieran. No tienen esa presión de sacarlo antes de que lo necesiten. La desidia hace que al final del día conozcan pocos lugares de europa y, curiosamente, muchos de los que llegan a viajar lo hacen para irse a otros continentes. Pero bueno, cada loco con su tema.

¡Muchísimas gracias por su respuesta! ¡Me alegra mucho ver que tantas personas me estén acompañando en esta segunda parte! Espero no defraudarlos *hugs*

Review de Guest-sama: ¿Cómo? Si leer fics es lo mejor del mundo! Nunca hay que dejarlo a un lado! Espero que disfrutes de esta nueva parte y que te diviertas con el sufrimiento de Camus. ¡YAY! Su frustración va a hacer que explote.

Review de Shingo: Sip. Suelo tardar mucho, mucho en hacer secuelas. Hasta años pueden ser. De hecho, aún tengo pendiente una continuación con Dohko y Shion de Huéspedes Reales jeje. Pobre Camus, nos divertimos a costa de su sufrimiento. Pero no es nuestra culpa que sea tan divertido. ^^ ¡Espero que hayas disfrutado de este nuevo capie!


	3. Adhesivos

**Capítulo 3: Adhesivos**

 _Un adhesivo es una sustancia que permite mantener dos superficies unidas. Se catalogan en adhesivos reactivos y no reactivos y, para ambos casos, las materias primas principales son las resinas poliméricas. Generalmente los adhesivos no reactivos se basan en emulsiones o soluciones que promueven la adhesión una vez que el agua o el solvente se evapora. Los adhesivos reactivos suelen conformarse por sistemas de dos componentes que, al mezclarse, forman una cadena polimérica entrecruzada que promueve la adhesión._

Camus llegó al aeropuerto de Atenas alrededor de las dos de la tarde. A pesar de que su vuelo salía a las cinco, su costumbre era siempre llegar con mucha, mucha antelación. Habría preferido llegar con Milo, pero este insistió en que su hermano mayor lo llevaría. Aquel sería su primer viaje en avión y su primera vez fuera de Grecia. Estaba emocionado y, aparentemente, había empacado tanto que tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Saga para evitarse las complicaciones de andar cargando sus maletas por las estaciones del subterráneo.

El francés pasó la revisión de seguridad sin mayores contratiempos y, después de esperar media hora el anuncio de la puerta de embarque en la que tendría que presentarse, avanzó con su pequeña maleta de ruedas hasta sentarse en la silla más cercana a la puerta. Acomodó su chaqueta en un asiento contiguo, sacó una revista de historia y esperó con paciencia a que sus compañeros no tardasen en llegar. Estaba seguro de que aligerarían la espera mucho más que el especial de Medio Oriente de National Geographic. Los viajes en avión siempre lo ponían nervioso y ni siquiera podía concentrarse en las fotografías de su revista.

Miraba constantemente hacia el pasillo principal en espera de sus compañeros y tuvo que pasar más de una hora para que llegase Shion, acompañado por Shura. Intercambiaron un escueto saludo y, antes de que el profesor tomase asiento, escucharon el saludo de Afrodita, quien jalaba de la mano a un muy aturdido Milo.

—¡Buenas tardes! —exclamó el sueco—. ¡Miren a quién me encontré en la revisión de seguridad!

—Me quitaron mi botella de agua —gruñó el menor, mientras revisaba que el resto de sus pertenencias siguieran consigo.

—Pobrecillo —interrumpió Afrodita—. Sus zapatos activaron el detector de metales y tuvo que caminar descalzo hasta que le regresaran sus cosas.

—Los aeropuertos son todavía más vertiginosos de lo que imaginaba —comentó Milo, acomodando su pequeña maleta junto a las de sus compañeros.

—Es cuestión de práctica —aseguró Shura—. Cada vez es más fácil.

—Eso espero. Mi hermano me dio miles de consejos para este viaje. De momento pensé que exageraba, pero ahora creo que no fueron suficientes.

—Tienes suerte de no venir solo —Shion tomó asiento a lado de Camus—. La primera vez que me subí a un avión fue para un vuelo intercontinental y no había nadie que me acompañara.

El grupo escuchó la anécdota de Shion durante los cuarenta minutos que faltaban para abordar. Camus prestó atención la mayor parte del tiempo hasta que las auxiliares de vuelo tomaron sus puestos frente a la puerta de abordaje. Comenzó a sudar frío y, del modo más discreto que pudo, tomó una pastilla para el mareo. Para cuando el abordaje inició, lo único le mantuvo en movimiento fue la inercia.

—Esto es más pequeño de lo que imaginaba —comentó Milo, mientras imitaba a la gente que le rodeaba y colocaba su equipaje en el compartimiento superior—. No se parece en nada a los que salen por televisión.

—Los aviones pequeños son los más comunes para trayectos cortos —explicó Camus—. Los vuelos trasatlánticos generalmente tienen diez filas de asientos. Ven. Siéntate a lado de la ventana.

—Mi asiento es el del pasillo.

—Cambiemos —insistió—. Yo prefiero sentarme lejos de la ventana.

Milo dudó por unos segundos, pero acabó por aceptar el ofrecimiento de Camus. La pareja se acomodó y el griego comenzó a curiosear en la bolsa de la butaca de enfrente.

—¡Mira qué cosas! —le mostró a Camus una bolsa para el mareo—. No creí que estas realmente existieran.

El francés miró nerviosamente la bolsa y recordó todas las veces que la había necesitado. Aunque nunca había vomitado en un avión, solía utilizarlas para evitar hiperventilarse. Los recuerdos comenzaron a ponerle aún más nervioso y decidió cambiar de tema justo al momento en que las auxiliares de vuelo comenzaron a dar las instrucciones de seguridad.

—Trajiste demasiado equipaje —acusó el francés—. Si esa era tu maleta de mano, no quiero imaginar qué tanto documentaste.

—De hecho, cuando le expliqué a mi hermano que necesitaba ayuda porque mi maleta era demasiado pesada, me regañó y me dijo que estaba siendo impráctico. ¡Incluso fue a mi casa para ayudarme a empacar otra vez! Me hizo dejar más de la mitad de mis cosas…

—Hizo bien. Lo mejor es viajar ligero.

—Se burló que quisiera llevar mi shampoo —Milo no pareció escucharle—. No tiene ni idea de lo mucho que se me reseca el cabello en clima frío. Tendré que comprar un acondicionador cuando lleguemos.

—Puedes pedirle uno a Afrodita. Probablemente será la única persona más vanidosa que tú.

Milo bufó.

—Afrodita no es vanidoso. Su belleza es completamente natural y no es su culpa que atraiga tantas miradas.

—¿Él te dijo eso?

—Yo lo digo. Tú le tienes mala fe porque siempre te está molestando —dio una suave palmada en el muslo izquierdo de Camus—. Es su extraño modo de demostrar lo mucho que te quiere.

Camus sonrió y colocó su mano sobre la de Milo.

—Lo sé. Me perturba un poco, pero lo sé.

El avión comenzó a desplazarse por la pista y Camus apretó con fuerza la mano de Milo.

—Está bien —sonrió alentadoramente—. No estoy nervioso. Mi hermano dijo que sería como una enorme montaña rusa.

Camus recordó que tampoco le gustaban las montañas rusas. Frotó sus ojos con su mano libre y pensó en cuán irónico era que estuviera más nervioso que su novio, el cual nunca antes se había subido a un avión.

Después de avanzar por algunos minutos, Camus escuchó los desagradables ruidos mecánicos que anunciaban el pronto despegue. Sin darse cuenta, inclinó su cuerpo hacia el de Milo, quien estaba tan concentrado en el paisaje que no se percató del comportamiento del mayor. El avión se detuvo momentáneamente, Camus inhaló profundamente y comenzaron a avanzar hasta que las turbinas encendieron y la velocidad los impulsó levemente hacia sus respaldos. El avión despegó y Camus sintió su estómago hundirse hasta su trasero.

—¡Mira! —exclamó un muy feliz Milo—. ¡Estamos atravesando las nubes!

El francés apenas y le escuchó. Mentalmente canturreaba una canción infantil que le ayudaba a mantener el ritmo de su respiración.

—Nunca creí ver al horizonte tan inclinado. ¿No es genial, Camus? —volteó a ver a su novio y solo entonces se percató de cómo el color había abandonado su de por sí pálido rostro—. ¿Camus? ¿Estás bien?

A pesar de su malestar, el hombre asintió en silencio.

—¿Tienes miedo a volar? —el avión dio tres brincos y Camus dejó escapar un agudo quejido de sorpresa—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Camus fue incapaz de responderle hasta que el avión dejó de ascender y se niveló con el horizonte. A sabiendas de que ya había pasado lo peor hasta que llegara la hora del aterrizaje, se incorporó y secó las gotas de sudor en su frente con el dorso de la mano derecha.

—No tengo miedo —aclaró—. Los despegues y aterrizajes me incomodan. No nací para emociones tan fuertes.

Milo abrió ampliamente los ojos e inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba.

—Es por eso que no has querido ir conmigo al parque de diversiones.

—Nunca he entendido el afán de las personas para subirse a algo que les hará vomitar. Si me subo a estas cosas es porque es el método más rápido y económico para viajar a otros países.

Milo sonrió y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Camus.

—Es curioso que alguien tan racional como tú le tenga miedo a algo tan sencillo.

—No tengo miedo —insistió sin escucharse muy convencido.

—Está bien, Camus. Si algo pasa y el avión se cae, moriremos juntos y será muy romántico.

—¿Milo?

—Bien. Me callo.

Milo miró por la ventanilla durante casi todo el trayecto hacia Londres y Camus intentó, en vano, leer un artículo sobre los baños públicos de la antigua Persia. Pasaron cuatro horas y, afortunadamente para Camus, aterrizaron sin problemas en el Reino Unido.

Todo el estrés del mayor desapareció una vez tocaron tierra firme. En cambio, Milo comenzó a sentirse nervioso al encontrarse con los mares de gente en el aeropuerto de Londres. La gente iba y venía con rapidez y hablaban en decenas de idiomas que Milo no alcanzó a reconocer. Tanta fue su sorpresa que casi tuvo que asirse a la maleta de Camus para evitar perderse. Afortunadamente para su salud mental, ningún miembro del grupo había documentado equipaje, así que pudieron pasar directamente a la revisión de la aduana.

El gentío se disipó una vez llegaron al vestíbulo. Eran las siete de la noche y los ventanales estaban cubiertos por una delgada capa de escarcha. La gente que se atrevía a salir del cálido edificio no lo hacía sin antes colocarse dos capas de ropa encima. Debido al constante abrir y cerrar de puertas, gran parte del aire helado se colaba hacia el vestíbulo y Milo comenzó a frotar sus brazos para evitar que el calor escapara de su cuerpo.

—Espero que entre los consejos que te dio tu hermano, esté el que trajeras ropa térmica —comentó Camus, mientras abría su maleta y sacaba una bufanda para ofrecérsela.

—La mitad de mi equipaje era ropa térmica —murmuró melancólicamente y se envolvió con la bufanda—. Saga me limitó a tres juegos; cuatro con el que llevo puesto.

—Serán suficientes.

Milo no pareció estar de acuerdo con la afirmación de Camus, pero se reservó sus comentarios. Después de todo, seguramente ya había tenido aquella discusión con Saga.

—¿Cómo se sienten todos? —preguntó Shura—. ¿Quieren descansar o seguimos hasta Warwick?

—Lo mejor será que vayamos de una vez a la estación de trenes —opinó Afrodita—. Estoy exhausto y tengo hambre.

—Este año rentaremos un automóvil.

Camus y Afrodita miraron Shura como si estuviese loco.

—¿Y quién va a manejar? —preguntó Camus.

—Solo hay que conducir del otro lado del camino —respondió el español—. No es tan complicado.

—No se preocupen —Shion comenzó a caminar hacia un mostrador de renta de automóviles—. Shura ya manejó del lado izquierdo el año pasado, cuando me acompañó a la IPC en Japón.

—¡¿Manejaste en Japón?! —exclamó Afrodita.

—Así es. Si sobreviví a eso, creo que puedo con esto.

Afrodita y Camus estuvieron de acuerdo con su lógica y cedieron, no sin algunas reservas. Inicialmente, Milo no comprendió la preocupación de los demás y no lo hizo hasta que salieron del estacionamiento.

—La vía rápida está a la derecha —señaló Milo como si fuese una novedad para todos—. ¿Por qué estos salvajes manejan por la izquierda?

—De hecho, inicialmente casi todos los países conducían de esta forma —señaló Camus sentado a un lado de Milo en el asiento trasero—. Se ha rastreado esta costumbre desde época de los romanos. Algunos dicen que así era más fácil controlar a los animales que conducían los carruajes, aunque otros indican que es debido a que de esta forma podían mantener la mano libre para utilizar la espada en caso de que ser atacados por un pandillero a un costado del camino.

Afrodita, quien estaba sentado al otro lado de Camus, emitió un lastimero quejido de hartazgo.

—Acabamos de llegar, Camus. Si tenemos que escuchar tus datos curiosos toda la semana, al menos deberías dejarnos descansar por hoy.

Camus torció la boca y cerró los ojos.

—No tienes que ser tan grosero; únicamente respondía a la pregunta de Milo. Cada día te pareces más a Death Mask.

Afrodita lanzó un grito ahogado y Camus vio la brillante sonrisa de Milo a través de la pobre iluminación. Segundos después, reconoció la discreta sonrisa de Shura por el espejo retrovisor.

—Si todos manejaban de este lado, ¿por qué se cambió? —Milo se rehusó a quedarse con la duda.

—Fueron varios factores, en realidad. En algún momento Napoleón ordenó a su gente que condujera por la derecha: unos dicen que fue porque él era zurdo y otros porque odiaba a los ingleses y quería hacer todo de forma opuesta; otros dicen que fue una estrategia militar para despistar al enemigo. La costumbre se extendió y, para cuando llegó el automóvil, se consideró que el conductor encontraría mayor comodidad si se colocaban los controles del lado izquierdo.

Milo asintió y le agradeció a Camus por su atenta respuesta. La validación de su alumno le puso de tan buen humor que casi pudo ignorar por completo los largos suspiros de cansancio de Afrodita.

Con ayuda del GPS llegaron a Warwick poco antes de las nueve de la noche. Se dirigieron directamente al hotel y se registraron. El humor del sueco iba de mal en peor y Shura se rehusó a entrar a una habitación con él antes de que comiesen algo. Fue por eso que dejaron sus maletas en el vestíbulo y se encaminaron al restaurante del hotel. El lugar era sencillo y tenía pocas opciones, pero todos estaban tan hambrientos que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta.

Al terminar, Shion pagó la cuenta, recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron a los cuartos. Milo y Camus compartirían una habitación y Shura y Afrodita la otra. Como era de esperarse, el jefe del grupo tendría un cuarto solo para él. Antes de separarse, acordaron la hora de encuentro para el día siguiente y se desearon las buenas noches.

Cuando Milo y Camus entraron a su habitación, este último exhaló un largo suspiro de alivio. Estaba mucho más cansado de lo que esperaba y apenas podía esperar para desempacar, tomar un baño e irse a dormir. Los planes de Milo eran más sencillos: encendió la calefacción, se desvistió hasta quedar en ropa interior y se metió a la cama.

Camus siguió firmemente con su plan y, aunque fuese cuarenta minutos más tarde, se acurrucó a lado de Milo, dejando abandonada la segunda cama matrimonial de la habitación.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** Antes que nada, una disculpa por haber tardado tantos días en actualizar. Me mudé y mi vida fue un caos durante semana y media. Pero ya mero acabamos, ya mero acabamos. Dicho sea eso... ejem...

¿Qué pasó con los reviews, muchachos? Me malacostumbraron a más de cinco reviews por capie y ahora nomas fueron 3. Yo diría que de 11 a 3 de un capie a otro fue algo muy drástico. Espero que no haya sido porque el capie haya sido terriblemente malo. Ejem... bueno, sólo dije esto para ver si los podía hacer sentir un poco culpables. Espero que varios me acompañen con el resto de la historia. Les prometo que sí van a pasar varias cosas!

Sobre el capie, me proyecté mucho en Camus. Me da bastante nervio el volar y nunca he vomitado en un vuelo, pero sí he sujetado las bolsitas para el mareo como si fuesen mi línea de vida. También me pongo histérica con la recogida de equipaje y con el paso en la aduana y eso se lo puse a Milo. En general, soy una neurótica y a veces me sorprende que tenga las agallas para salir de mi casa.

Mmm... creo que eso es todo. Sólo me resta comentar que con este capie se marca el regreso de mi querida betuchis, Gochy, antes Afrodita de Escorpio. ¡Mil gracias por todo! Espero no hacerla sufrir (demasiado). Chuu!


	4. Materiales con Memoria de Forma

**Capítulo 4: Materiales con Memoria de Forma**

 _Los polímeros con memoria de forma son aquellos materiales que poseen la habilidad de retornar de un estado deformado a su forma original. Este cambio es reversible y puede ser detonado por un estímulo externo como el cambio de temperatura, de corriente eléctrica o de pH. Este tipo de materiales se ha usado extendidamente en la industria del empaquetado; no obstante, también posee aplicaciones importantes en robótica. Asimismo, se espera que sus aplicaciones en biomedicina se extiendan en los próximos años._

La mañana del primer día de congreso fue sumamente pesada para todos los visitantes del grupo Hadjichristidis.

A pesar de haber tenido un sueño reparador, las dos horas de diferencia con respecto a Atenas hicieron mella en sus relojes biológicos y si lograron despertarse fue más por miedo a sufrir los regaños del resto de sus compañeros y menos porque fuera su obligación hacerlo. Incluso Shion, quien viajaba a Estados Unidos al menos dos veces al año, bajó de mala gana al comedor del hotel y no dejó de fruncir el ceño hasta que terminó su primera taza de café. El grasoso desayuno tampoco ayudó a los decaídos ánimos del grupo. Shura intentó hacer un par de bromas sobre lo terrible que era la comida inglesa, pero carecían de gracia al ser tan cruelmente reales.

El apagado ambiente solo cambió cuando subieron a la camioneta para dirigirse a la universidad. Warwick era un pueblo histórico en el centro de Inglaterra y, como tal, la mayoría de sus casas mantenía el antiguo estilo de fachadas con vigas de madera, altas chimeneas de piedra y techos con tejas oscuras. Las casitas se alineaban perfectamente alrededor del sinuoso camino que llevaba a la universidad y Milo no pudo evitar fascinarse ante la vista que era tan inusual para él.

—Este lugar es genial —comentó sin despegar sus manos de la ventana del auto—. Parecen casitas de maqueta, como en la película de Harry Potter.

—Tengo entendido que la mayor parte de las escenas al aire libre fueron grabadas en Escocia —dijo Shura—. Aunque sé que hicieron varias tomas en Londres, sobre todo para las primeras películas.

Afrodita canturreó una sugerente tonada y posó su barbilla sobre su mano derecha.

—No sabía que eras fan de Harry Potter, Shura. ¿Algún otro interés secreto que tengas para confesarnos?

Shura se encogió de hombros y miró de reojo a Shion, quien trataba en vano de disimular una sonrisa.

—No soy fan de Harry Potter —aclaró, no muy convincentemente—. Solo leí los libros para mi clase de inglés.

—No tienes por qué avergonzarte —Afrodita sonrió maliciosamente y Shura frunció el ceño para prepararse para lo que viniera—. Death Mask también es Potterhead.

Agradecido de que la nueva fuente de burla fuese Death Mask y no él, Shura se relajó. Durante todo el trayecto, Milo y él bombardearon a Afrodita con preguntas sobre el pasatiempo del italiano y casi se lamentaron cuando llegaron a su destino.

Los edificios del campus eran grandes y modernos, y distaban mucho de la visión idílica que se tenía de las universidades del Reino Unido. Aun así, contaban con amplias áreas verdes que le daban cierto aire de imponencia.

Gracias a las apropiadas señalizaciones, el grupo dio sin problemas con el estacionamiento y, después de ponerse sus chaquetas y bufandas, el grupo Hadjichristidis se encaminó al edificio principal.

Pese a ser tan temprano, Shion fue inmediatamente rodeado por varios colegas que lo separaron de los jóvenes, quienes aprovecharon la oportunidad para tomar otra taza de café.

—Esto sabe a agua de calcetín —murmuró Shura.

—Al menos las galletas saben bien —admitió Afrodita.

Camus mantuvo su opinión para sí mismo. Si bien el café inglés no le parecía particularmente bueno, lo prefería sobre la forma tan dulce en que lo tomaban en Grecia. Afrodita siempre tuvo una debilidad hacia los dulces y Shura simplemente aborrecía cualquier comida que no fuese la española, así que no le sorprendió su desdén hacia el café de los ingleses. En espera a que Milo cambiara la conversación hacia algo más interesante, volteó hacia él para encontrarlo con una taza de té en una mano y una servilleta repleta de galletas en la otra.

—¿Por qué no están tomando té? Estamos en Inglaterra, ¿no? Eso es lo que toman aquí.

Shura gruñó.

—El té inglés es demasiado fuerte. Ten cuidado con eso porque te puede alterar los nervios, en especial si lo mezclas con tanta azúcar.

—El novato ya tiene los nervios suficientemente alterados —dijo Afrodita—. Un poco más no hará la diferencia. Además, necesitará la cafeína para cuando empiecen las conferencias.

Las conferencias comenzaron a las diez de la mañana y los jóvenes se mantuvieron juntos casi todo el tiempo. Si bien Camus no estaba muy interesado en la mayoría de las conferencias, procuró prestar atención y realizar anotaciones todo el tiempo. Shura hacía algo semejante, aunque muchos de sus momentos los aprovechaba para estudiar la que daría el cuarto día. Por el contrario, Milo y Afrodita parecían estar más entretenidos mirando a su alrededor y haciendo comentarios sañosos sobre la apariencia de los muchos extranjeros presentes.

A mediodía el grupo no dudó utilizar su valioso tiempo libre para ir a almorzar. Se dirigieron hacia el vestíbulo del edificio y, después de que Shura fuese a investigar qué era lo que ofrecían a los participantes, regresó con lo que le parecían terribles noticias.

—Hay dos opciones para comer: ensalada de pollo y ensalada sin pollo.

—De ningún modo soportaremos con eso hasta las seis y media —comentó Afrodita.

—¿Por qué no salimos? —propuso Milo, mientras revoloteaba con emoción sus largas pestañas—. Vi un camión de hamburguesas en el estacionamiento.

—No es buena idea —Camus remarcó su opinión cruzándose de brazos—. Hace mucho frío y seguramente la fila será muy larga. Me interesa la conferencia de la una. Tomaré una ensalada y esperaré aquí.

—Tú podrás esperar todo lo que quieras, pero yo necesito comida de verdad —indicó el español—. ¿Alguien me acompaña?

El sueco no dudó ni un segundo en ofrecerse y Camus supo entrever en la no muy disimulada expresión de Milo que este también quería acompañarles.

—Tú también ve, Milo —indicó—. Yo los esperaré aquí.

El griego no tardó mucho en ceder y prometió que le traería una taza de café de verdad. Segundos después, salió con los demás hacia el inclemente clima.

Por su parte, Camus eligió la ensalada con la apariencia menos miserable y se sentó con ella y una botella de agua en la tercera fila del auditorio principal. Comió con tranquilidad a la vez que revisaba las anotaciones que había hecho a lo largo del día, sin prestar atención a sus alrededores hasta que una conocida voz le sobresaltó.

—¿Camus?

El aludido alzó el rostro y se encontró con su viejo amigo Surt.

Le conoció durante sus estudios de pregrado, cuando su familia se mudó de Noruega a Francia, y sus caracteres afines no tardaron en convertirlos en amigos. Recorrieron el mismo camino académico hasta que Camus decidió estudiar su doctorado en Atenas, mientras que Surt optó por quedarse en la Universidad Pierre y Marie Curie en París. La separación prácticamente puso fin a su amistad. Camus pecó de enfocarse demasiado en sus estudios y, después de un tiempo, los correos semanales pasaron a hacerse anuales. La culpabilidad, más que el gusto, provocó en Camus una reacción que en otras circunstancias le habría resultado exagerada.

Sin importarle demasiado las hojas que se separaron de su carpeta y se desparramaron por suelo, el francés se puso de pie y abrazó a su amigo con firmeza.

— _¡Surt! Es bueno verte de nuevo_ —dijo en francés mientras le sujetaba de los hombros.

— _¡Vaya que sí! Comenzaba a creer que nunca más sabría de ti._

Camus asintió y desvió la mirada.

— _Lo sé. Soy un mal amigo._

— _No tan malo_ —aseguró mientras tomaba asiento—. _Es solo que te cuesta pensar en algo que no sea tu trabajo. Siempre has sido así. De ser sincero, me sorprende que nos hiciéramos amigos en un principio._

— _Eras la única persona con la que podía hacer trabajos en equipo sin volverme loco_ —admitió, sentándose al lado de Surt. Observó con atención a su amigo y le pareció extraño que el tiempo no hubiese hecho mella en su juvenil expresión; su propio rostro había sido el más perjudicado de los dos.

— _Me siento honrado con esa declaración. Casi me hace disculpar el hecho que no me avisaras que viajaste a Francia en noviembre._

Un ligero rubor coloreó las mejillas de Camus.

— _Lo lamento. Mis padres me acapararon por completo._

Aquello era mentira. En ese entonces, Camus estaba demasiado concentrado en su presente y en el alumno que tan cruelmente le quitaba el sueño como para preocuparse por los reencuentros del pasado.

— _Eres cruel. Siempre visitas en diciembre cuando yo regreso a Noruega y el único año que se te ocurre venir cuando estoy en París, ni siquiera se te ocurre pasar a saludar. De no ser porque te conozco bien, hasta me sentiría insultado._

— _Afortunadamente, me conoces bien._

Durante varios minutos hablaron sobre lo que habían hecho durante los últimos meses y sobre sus planes futuros, pero la conversación fue interrumpida cuando Milo y los demás regresaron de su travesía para encontrar comida decente. Debieron haberlo hecho porque Shura seguía comiendo papas fritas de un cono de papel y Afrodita le daba largos sorbos a un té en lata.

—De lo que te perdiste, Camus —dijo Milo a la vez que le ofrecía un vaso de café con leche—. Shura se comió tres hamburguesas. ¡La primera se la acabó en tres mordidas!

—No desayuné bien —gruñó—. Además, estaremos sin comer hasta la noche —tornó, entonces, sus ojos hacia Surt—. ¿Quién es tu amigo, Camus?

Surt se levantó y se dirigió hacia los recién llegados.

—Surt Omdahl, posgrado de la Universidad Pierre y Marie Curie. Fui compañero de Camus en el pregrado y la maestría.

Camus también se levantó y comenzó a presentar a los demás.

—Este es Milo, mi alumno de maestría. Afrodita estudia conmigo el doctorado; su especialidad son los biopolímeros. Nosotros tres presentaremos nuestros carteles el jueves. Él es Shura. Dará una conferencia sobre autoensamblaje ese mismo día, justo antes de la del doctor Hadjichristidis.

Shura frunció el ceño, mientras se comía el último gajo de sus papas.

—¿Trabajas en el grupo de la doctora Hilda Charleux?

El hombre asintió y sonrió con orgullo. La profesora Charleux era una de las más prominentes investigadoras del área de nanotecnología aplicada a polímeros y el pertenecer a su grupo de investigación era un logro en sí mismo.

—Es mi supervisora. Camus tuvo la oportunidad de estar con nosotros, pero prefirió las cálidas playas de Grecia a los fríos laboratorios de París.

El español gruñó tan quedamente que Camus pensó que lo había imaginado.

—¿Quién no lo haría? —espetó Afrodita mientras tomaba asiento—. Sobre todo si, además de la playa, también tienes oportunidad de pertenecer al grupo Hadjichrisitidis.

A sabiendas de que se encontraba en desventaja numérica, Surt decidió emprender la retirada.

—Tengo que regresar con mis compañeros —dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro—. Te buscaré más tarde, cuando las conferencias terminen, ¿de acuerdo?

Camus asintió y vio a Surt encaminarse hacia las filas traseras. Cuando retornó su atención a sus compañeros, no pudo evitar lanzarles una mirada de disculpa.

—Lo lamento. La prudencia de Surt suele ceder ante su ego.

Shura murmuró algo en catalán y Camus dedujo que se trataba de una mala palabra.

—Debo darle crédito, Camus —canturreó Afrodita—. Nadie me había desagradado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Recuérdame darle un premio cuando lo vuelva a ver.

—Les juro que es una buena persona. Es solo que es muy competitivo.

Sus compañeros se mantuvieron en silencio y, en un vano intento para reducir la tensión, Camus miró a Milo y le agradeció por el café. Este asintió, le sonrió apagadamente y tomó asiento en donde antes había estado Surt.

Las conferencias siguieron sin pena ni gloria y, después de la sesión de carteles, Shion se dignó a hacer acto de presencia. Decidieron que cenarían nuevamente en el hotel y se prepararon para salir a la fría noche inglesa. Sin embargo, justo antes de que salieran del cálido edificio, Surt apareció una vez más y se dirigió exclusivamente hacia Camus.

—Logré escaparme de mis compañeros por hoy —dijo con entusiasmo—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a caminar por el pueblo? Podemos cenar en un pub.

Camus miró de reojo a sus amigos y reconoció su impaciencia, incluso Shion apretó los labios ante la pesadez del ambiente. Aun así, después de algunos segundos de vacilación, decidió acceder a la invitación de Surt. Después de todo, hace más de cuatro años que no lo veía y quería aprovechar la oportunidad para ponerse al corriente con él.

Se disculpó con sus compañeros y les aseguró que regresaría al hotel por su cuenta. Les deseó las buenas noches y se dirigió con Surt al centro del pueblo. Pasó una velada agradable entre cervezas y botanas, y regresó al hotel hasta la medianoche.

Fue únicamente hasta que entró a su habitación y que vio a Milo profundamente dormido que se dio cuenta de que había desperdiciado otra valiosa oportunidad.

Exhausto, se puso su ropa de cama y se acurrucó a su lado, prometiéndose que, sin duda, aprovecharía al máximo la próxima noche.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** Odié a Surt desde el primer día en que lo conocí. ... Y después empecé a escribirlo y es úber divertido y ahora me encanta y si no fuera tan floja haría un SurtxMilo porque, dude, Camus de SoG es una rata traicionera y se merece que lo traicionen. *coff* Espero que les guste tenerlo por acá. Sólo será por un rato... lo suficiente para que lo sigan odiando.

Con respecto a la pregunta que varios han hecho sobre si Saga y Kanon saldrán: sip. Sí van a salir y sí conocerán a Camus, pero eso será un poco más adelante. Admito que estoy muy emocionada con eso jeje.

Bernadette Charleux es otra investigadora de polímeros muy conocida. No soy muy fans y por eso usé su apellido para ponérselo a Hilda. Tampoco soy muy fans de Hilda. Sólo es chévere cuando tiene el anillo y está loca y mata a pajaritos y regaña a Sigfried.

Hmm... creo que es todo por ahora. Espero no lo hayan odiado. ¡Mil gracias por sus lecturas, follows y reviews! Se irán al cielo con todo y chanclas. ¡Kissu!

Plot Twist: Shura y DM son potterheads y van juntos a las convenciones y hacen sus tests de qué animal sería tu Expecto Patronum y sí, los resultados son una cabra y un cangrejo. Mientras tanto, Afrodita se burla de ellos mientras lee sus libros de LoTR.

Respuesta a Review de Ariesdevirgo16: Afortunadamente, no he tenido que lidiar con mucho hater. De cuando en cuando llegan reviews así, pero han sido relativamente pocos. De todas formas, la mejor táctica siempre es ignorarlos. ^^ Seguiremos trabajando para publicar historias con nuestros personajes y ships favoritos. ¡Muchas gracias por las porras!


	5. Textiles

**Capítulo 5: Textiles**

 _Una de las aplicaciones más antiguas de los polímeros es su uso como fibras textiles. El grupo de polímeros sintéticos más ampliamente conocidos como fibras son las poliamidas; es decir, los diferentes tipos de Nylon. No obstante, desde hace varias décadas existen materiales mucho más especializados como el poliparafenileno tereftalamida (Kevlar), que, a pesar de su baja densidad, es sumamente resistente a los impactos y es utilizado para fabricar chalecos antibalas._

Los siguientes dos días del congreso fueron muy similares al lunes, con la excepción, que el grupo decidió desayunar con mayor abundancia, para así evitar las molestias del hambre a mediodía. Las conferencias acontecieron sin pena ni gloria y, si acaso, lo más interesante ocurrió durante la sesión de preguntas de uno de los seminarios, en el cual dos doctores comenzaron a criticarse mutuamente.

Aquellos días, Milo permaneció extrañamente callado y Camus lo atribuyó al cansancio y al nerviosismo. El día de su presentación se acercaba y era normal que su confianza se viera mermada al conocer a tantas personas con tan prominentes investigaciones. Él era el más consciente del poco material que tenía para su cartel y, aunque los demás no pensarían dos veces en el detalle, Camus suponía que la situación hería el orgullo del griego. Milo poseía un encanto natural que atraía a todos y estaba acostumbrado a llamar la atención. Sin embargo, sabía que su presentación difícilmente sobresaldría. Por si fuera poco, tenía la presión de despertar el interés de los proveedores. Por estas razones, Milo estaba inquieto y Camus no podía culparlo.

A esas alturas del partido sabía bien que el griego prefería lidiar con sus preocupaciones por sí mismo y que lo único que podía hacer por él era permanecer a su lado, en acaso que se animara a expresar sus emociones. Así pues, se mantuvo al margen y limitó sus palabras de aliento por temor a que Milo las considerase demasiado condescendientes.

La situación le dio a Camus la libertad para seguir encontrándose con Surt. El martes almorzó con él y, una vez que terminaron las conferencias, este lo invitó a caminar por los muelles del río Avon. El francés no solo estaba cansado, sino que quería pasar la noche con Milo con la única intención de distraerle de su nerviosismo. No obstante, la culpabilidad de no haber hablado con Surt durante cuatro años pudo más y terminó por ceder. Algo semejante ocurrió al día siguiente cuando su amigo lo invitó al jardín botánico.

Aquellas escapadas fueron tranquilas y Camus se aseguró de regresar al hotel antes de que dieran las once de la noche. Infortunadamente, en ambas ocasiones se encontró con que su alumno ya se había acostado. Los dos días pensó en despertarlo, mas no tardó en aceptar que Milo lo había escuchado entrar y optó por permanecer recostado. El griego no parecía tener interés de desperezarse y Camus, reticente, lo dejó descansar. Después de todo, se acercaba el día de la verdad y podría relajarse a su lado una vez que terminaran sus presentaciones.

La mañana del jueves fue especialmente callada. El único que parecía estar tranquilo era Afrodita. Los múltiples compromisos con otros doctores habían drenado a Shion de toda su energía, Shura no dejaba de revisar los apuntes para su conferencia y Milo se limitaba a fingir que revisaba el texto de su cartel. Camus también optó por concentrarse en sus responsabilidades e incluso se atrevió a faltar a la última conferencia antes de que dieran las once de la mañana, hora en la que iniciaba la sesión de carteles.

Llegado el momento Afrodita, Camus y Milo tomaron sus lugares frente a sus carteles , mientras que Shion y Shura se encaminaron al auditorio donde darían sus conferencias. Los primeros minutos de la presentaciones fueron caóticos, con gente yendo y viniendo en todas las direcciones y con más curiosos que interesados. Fue solo hasta que pasaron unos veinte minutos que Camus tuvo oportunidad de mirar hacia su costado, donde Milo mostraba su cartel. El francés quedó genuinamente sorprendido de que el hombre estuviera rodeado de espectadores —en su mayoría mujeres—, que parecían prestarle tanta atención como si se tratase de un posdoctor. El sonriente Milo hablaba con seguridad e incluso se atrevía a ensalzar sus explicaciones con pequeñas bromas que recibían respuestas exageradas. Camus no comprendió cómo era que había estado tan serio hace un par de horas y ahora se pavoneaba con tanta confianza.

No alcanzó a dilucidar una respuesta cuando una fría mano se posó en su hombro.

— _Buenos días, Camus. Me costó trabajo encontrarte_ —por supuesto, se trataba de Surt, quien había estado buscando a su amigo desde hace media hora—. _Esto está repleto_ —tan distraído estaba con Milo que Camus apenas le lanzó una mirada a Surt—. _Ni siquiera parece que sea el último día. ¡Menos mal que hoy terminamos a la una de la tarde!_

Camus gruñó un sí. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando una de las jóvenes que escuchaba a Milo aprovechó una de sus bromas para reír fuertemente y acariciar descaradamente su brazo.

El desagrado del francés no pasó desapercibido por Surt, quien sonrió de medio lado y caminó pausadamente hacia el griego. Si bien Camus no estuvo seguro de qué era lo que pretendía su amigo, no tenía que ser un genio para adivinar que la cosa podría ponerse fea si no intervenía antes.

Milo no ocultó su descontento cuando Surt se abrió paso entre la gente. Le dio una rápida mirada a Camus y exhaló cansinamente.

—Milo, ¿no es así? —Surt tornó su atención hacia las coloridas gráficas del cartel del griego—. ¿Por qué no me hablas un poco de tu trabajo? Me gustaría saber qué tanto has aprovechado la orientación de Camus.

El griego le dirigió una mirada asesina, pero Surt no pareció inmutarse. A sabiendas de que no tenía muchas otras alternativas, le explicó escuetamente su trabajo y, una vez que terminó su ensayado discurso, Surt emitió una aguda risilla.

—No está mal —comentó—. Para ser trabajo exploratorio, por supuesto —dio media vuelta para encontrarse con Camus—. Ha de ser un alivio tener a un alumno que te ayude a realizar todos los experimentos rutinarios. De esa forma, puedes dedicarte a tu propio trabajo sin distraerte con estupideces.

—Un estudiante de maestría no puede ser demasiado ambicioso con su investigación —respondió Milo—. Aun así, estoy satisfecho con mi trabajo. Después de todo, el profesor Hadjichristidis fue muy amable al invitarme al congreso, a pesar de que solo tenía estos resultados. Supongo que fueron lo suficientemente buenos como para convencer al comité de que merecía un espacio; privilegio con el que no cuentan todos, ni siquiera ciertos alumnos de doctorado.

Ante la indirecta de Milo, el pelirrojo se limitó a entrecerrar levemente los ojos.

—Es probable que tengas razón, Milo. ¿Camus? —preguntó sin dejar de mirar al griego—. La doctora Charleux me ha pedido que te invitara a almorzar con nosotros.

Camus negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Sabes que no puedo acceder a eso, Surt. Podría ocasionar algún malentendido.

—Sé que ya has hecho planes con Hadjichristidis, pero la doctora está muy interesada en tu trabajo.

—Surt… —murmuró en tono de advertencia.

El aludido cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

—Está bien. Yo fui el primero en decirle que no aceptarías. De todas maneras, almuerza conmigo. Mi vuelo sale mañana y no sé cuándo podamos volver a vernos. Solo seremos tú y yo. Lo prometo.

Camus suspiró y accedió en silencio, mientras ignoraba la indignada expresión de Milo.

—Perfecto —dijo Surt—. Te busco cuando acaben las conferencias. Te llevaré a un restaurante que me recomendaron. ¿Quién sabe? Si logro hacer que tomes suficientes cervezas, puede que te haga cambiar de opinión con respecto a la doctora.

Se despidió secamente de Milo y le dio a Camus un apretón en el brazo.

Avergonzado por el comportamiento de su amigo, el francés no se atrevió a alzar el rostro hacia su alumno, sino hasta que su pesada mirada se volvió insoportable.

—Escucha —explicó—, sé que se comportó como un patán, pero por favor sé paciente. Surt es un hombre complicado.

—Surt es muchas cosas —gruñó—. Yo te podría dar una larga lista adjetivos.

—¿Milo?

El enfado de Milo pareció desaparecer en el momento en que escuchó una suave voz femenina llamarlo con tanto interés. Las pocas personas que permanecían ahí después de la discusión entre el griego y el finlandés tornaron su atención hacia una elegante mujer que caminaba hacia ellos. Aunque no era especialmente alta y estaba algo entrada en años, su presencia era tal que todas las chicas que acosaban a Milo se alejaron instantáneamente. La recién llegada saludó a Milo con un beso en la mejilla.

—Jamás me imaginé que te encontraría aquí.

—Tuve suerte, Shaina. Alguien de nuestro grupo no pudo venir y me usaron de plan B —extendió su mano hacia Camus—. Te presento a Camus Carlier, mi supervisor. ¿Camus? Esta es la doctora Shaina de Vitis, fue mi jefa mientras trabajaba.

—¿Camus Carlier? —le ofreció su mano derecha—. Creo haber leído tu nombre en algunos artículos del doctor Hadjichristidis.

Camus correspondió el apretón de manos, mas no supo qué decir. Vestida impecablemente, hermosa y con un par de brillantes ojos que reflejaban su inteligencia, Shaina de Vitis le pareció imponente e intimidante.

—Cuéntame qué has hecho durante estos meses, Milo. Parece interesante.

El aludido asintió con gusto y le explicó sus resultados, asegurándose de dar una que otra pista de los estudios que ya había realizado y que no había podido incluir en el cartel. Estaba a punto de terminar su presentación, cuando Shion se apareció entre ellos. Su llegada fue tan oportuna que Camus pensó que el hombre se había escondido detrás de algún cartel, en espera a que llegara la antigua jefa de Milo.

—Doctor Hadjicrhistidis —la mujer lo saludó con un firme apretón de manos—. Es un gusto conocerlo en persona. Soy una gran admiradora de su trabajo.

—Muchas gracias, doctora de Vitis. Yo también estoy familiarizado con su investigación. Me dio gusto cuando uno de sus trabajadores se interesó en formar parte de mi grupo.

—Milo sobresalió desde que empezó a trabajar con nosotros. Me da gusto saber que le está yendo bien en esta nueva etapa.

—Falta poco para mi conferencia —comentó Shion—. ¿Qué le parece si hablamos de la investigación de Milo más tarde, durante el almuerzo?

La mujer sonrió y asintió.

—Me encantaría.

—Tú también nos acompañarás, ¿no es así, Camus?

El hombre no pudo responder inmediatamente a la invitación de Shion. Sabía que no le agradaría que rechazara la oferta, mucho menos frente a alguien con quien estaba interesado en trabajar.

—Lo lamento, profesor. Me temo que ya he hecho planes.

Shion torció levemente la boca.

—¿Con tu amigo noruego?

—Se irá mañana y me gustaría aprovechar el tiempo con él.

—Como gustes —con un gesto de la mano le indicó a Shaina que le acompañase hasta el auditorio—. Ven, Milo. Pronto iniciará la presentación de Shura.

Sin dudar un instante, el griego les siguió.

—¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! —la entonada voz a sus espaldas sobresaltó a Camus—. ¡La trama se complica!

—Me asustaste, Afrodita.

—No me sorprende. Estabas demasiado concentrado en Milo.

Camus suspiró.

—¿Lo viste? Creí que estaba nervioso por su presentación, pero la dominó sin problemas. Además, parece ser que Shion se salió con la suya.

Afrodita parpadeó varias veces en confusión.

—¿Nervioso? ¿Realmente creías que estaba nervioso? —hizo una extraña mueca, como si no supiese si reír o llorar—. ¡Ay, Camus! ¿Es que tengo que explicártelo todo?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡Celoso! ¡Milo estaba celoso de ese horrible pelirrojo!

Camus bufó.

—No seas ridículo. ¿Por qué habría de estar celoso?

—¿Bromeas? ¡Te la has pasado con Surt! Es normal que lo esté.

—A lo que me refiero es que alguien como Milo no podría ponerse celoso.

—¿Alguien como Milo?

"Alguien encantador, divertido e inteligente como Milo", pensó Camus. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a avergonzarse a sí mismo diciéndolo en voz alta.

—Sabe lo mucho que lo quiero.

—¿Realmente lo sabe?

Camus dudó unos instantes antes de menear la cabeza y leer la hora en la pantalla de su celular.

—Ven. Ya casi inician las presentaciones.

Afrodita puso los ojos en blanco y se alzó de hombros.

Ese par iba a ser su perdición.

* * *

El almuerzo con Surt fue incómodo por no decir más. El pelirrojo insistió en que el grupo Charleux era de los mejores en la ciencia de los polímeros y que Camus debería darle una oportunidad. Solo tendría que mandarle un correo electrónico a la doctora y en cuestión de meses, podría regresar a París. Por si fuera poco, el hombre se la pasó recordándole el hecho que no había mantenido el contacto desde que se fue a Grecia. A pesar de que Camus se sabía culpable, la verdad era que Surt tampoco lo había buscado. Tanta necedad comenzó a hartarle y decidió retirarse antes de lo que tenía planeado.

Le aseguró que esta vez le escribiría al menos un correo al mes y que procuraría visitarle el año entrante. Se despidió con un fuerte abrazo y, cuando Camus le dedicó una última mirada, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que sintió más alivio que tristeza. No estaba seguro si Surt había cambiado, o si él mismo lo había hecho. De cualquier forma, el hombre era uno de los pocos amigos que tenía y estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo con sus cosas buenas y malas, siempre y cuando no le causara tantos dolores de cabeza como ese día.

Llegó al hotel a las seis de la tarde solo para descubrir que Milo aún no había regresado. Seguramente, Shion había hecho todo lo posible para extender el almuerzo con la doctora de Vitis y tuvo que esperar a que regresara, mientras leía un libro que había comprado en el aeropuerto. Milo retornó al hotel a las nueve de la noche y, desafortunadamente, su mal humor llegó junto con él. Apenas le dirigió la palabra y, casi de inmediato, se escondió en el baño con la excusa de tomar una ducha.

La primera suposición de Camus era que Milo seguía molesto por la grosera actitud de Surt. Sin embargo, conforme pasaron los minutos comenzó a pensar que, quizás, Afrodita tenía razón. A final de cuentas, el bastardo siempre parecía tenerla, y, si acaso, Camus debería sentirse un idiota por haber dudado de sus palabras. Incluso así, no se atrevió a darle la razón sin antes confirmarlo por sí mismo, así que lanzó la pregunta en el instante en que Milo salió del baño.

—¿Estás celoso?

Una vez que escuchó aquellas palabras, se dio cuenta de que tal vez debió haber sido menos directo. Afortunadamente, Milo parecía haberse acostumbrado a su torpeza y escasamente pareció sorprenderse por la pregunta.

—Por supuesto que estoy celoso.

Su respuesta fue tan clara y concreta que descolocó a Camus.

—No deberías. Surt es un amigo, nada más.

Milo apretó los labios y se cruzó de brazos, justo antes de caminar hacia la cama en la que Camus estaba sentado.

—¿Lo es?

—Por supuesto que sí.

El otro arqueó la ceja de un modo tan inquisitivo que provocó que Camus recapacitara sobre sus propias palabras.

¿Era Surt realmente solamente un amigo?

Fue entonces que recordó lo que pasó entre ellos cuando recién se habían conocido. La sexualidad de Camus comenzó a aflorar cuando inició la carrera y el primer hombre en el que volcó su interés fue Surt. Su inteligencia le atraía y pronto se dio cuenta de que era una de las pocas personas con las que, de hecho, disfrutaba estar.

Aunque llegaron a compartir algunas citas y besos, el desinterés de Surt acabó por enfriar los sentimientos de Camus, quien se limitó a cultivar una amistad durante todo el tiempo que estudiaron juntos. Sus primeros sentimientos hacia él le parecían ahora tan infantiles y lejanos que casi los había olvidado por completo, y se preguntaba cómo es que Milo había visto a través de ellos con tanta facilidad.

—Salimos algunas veces cuando nos conocíamos —admitió—. Nunca llegó a más.

—Lo sabía —frunció el ceño—. Ese hombre te ve como de su propiedad. Te manipula con tanta facilidad que me sorprende que te haya dejado pasar las noches aquí.

—Él no siente por mí más que amistad.

—Él no siente amistad; siente posesividad. Habría pasado las noches contigo solo para demostrarnos que podía hacerlo.

Camus posó una mano sobre su frente y sacudió la cabeza.

—Surt no es tan maquiavélico como crees. Además, es a ti a quien quiero. Tienes que confiar más en mí.

—¡Esto no se trata de confianza! —Camus abrió ampliamente los ojos ante la violenta reacción de Milo—. Esto se trata de mis sentimientos, Camus. No me gusta Surt, tengo celos de él y no puedo evitar enojarme cada que los veo juntos. ¡Sobre todo cuando me presentas como tu alumno y no como lo que realmente somos!

—Estuvimos de acuerdo en mantener esto en secreto.

—¡De Shion, Camus! ¡De Shion! ¿Cómo es que no tienes problemas con besuquearme frente al chico de intercambio, pero cuando se aparece Surt, no soy más que tu alumno de maestría?

Camus bajó la mirada al darse cuenta que no tenía una buena respuesta para su pregunta.

—Creo que hoy dormiré en la otra cama —espetó Milo, mientras levantaba el edredón de la misma—. Estaré mejor mañana cuando ese hombre y yo estemos en diferentes países.

Apagaron las luces a las diez de la noche. Camus se mantuvo despierto por largo rato y no se permitió dormir hasta que se le ocurrió un plan para hacer las paces con Milo. Incluso después de la discusión que tuvieron, estaba emocionado. Daría todo de sí para que el día siguiente fuese verdaderamente inolvidable.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** Algo que me molestó de este fic y de PiPS es que no escribí mujeres. Siendo ingeniera, me parece terrible que casi no se aliente a las mujeres a formar parte del mundo de la ciencia y, el hecho de que hiciera un fic en donde la carencia de chicas era más que obvia, me hizo sentir muy culpable. Generalmente es algo que no me preocupa en los fics de Saint Seiya porque la realidad es que en el Santuario casi no hay mujeres y en los AU cortos lo dejo pasar porque ¿para qué pongo personajes que no son relevantes? En un multichap es algo que no me podía perdonar, así que para compensar puse a Shaina. Es tratar de tapar el sol con un dedo, pero al menos ya no me siento tan mal. La relación de hombres y mujeres en la ciencia ya está mucho más balanceada. No hagan caso a fics bobos como estos. Las mujeres son mucho más importantes para el mundo de la ciencia de lo que la historia nos hace creer.

Mmm... creo que eso es todo por ahora. En el siguiente capie veremos el plan de Camus en acción!

Gracias a todos por sus lecturas y reviews y, sobre todo, a mi hermosa betuchis, Gochy, quien siempre me ayuda con sus correcciones y comentarios. Con este capie estoy especialmente agradecida porque me salvó cometer un oso que me habría dado muchísima pena (y que me pasa muy seguido). ¿Todavía se dice 'oso'?

Aprovecho el espacio para invitarlos a todos a participar en el evento que estamos organizando en Tumblr en honor a Milo y a sus amores. Pueden leer los detalles en **miloshipfest . tumblr . com** y pueden participar desde fanfiction net uniéndose y subiendo sus historias a la comunidad **Milo Ship Fest**. ¡Espero verlos ahí!

 **Respuestas a Reviews:**

Rosarosita: Dude, el mundo de los polímeros es de lo más cool. Están en todos lados, son úber importantes y su síntesis es preciosa. XD El añadir a estos muchachos sólo lo hace todavía mejor. ¡Muchas gracias por pasar a comentar! Espero no hayas odiado este capie.

Shingo: Hola! Es bueno ver que no te has olvidado de este humilde fiqui. No odies a Surt. Odia a Camus de SoG que es una maldita rata traicionera. Surt sólo hizo lo que cualquier antagonista habría hecho: sacar provecho. Jaja! No te preocupes, Surt no saldrá mucho tiempo más en la historia, sólo este capie y un chirris del siguiente. ¡Tenle paciencia! Danke!


	6. Materiales Auto-Reparables

**Capítulo 6: Materiales Auto-Reparables**

 _Los materiales auto-reparables son aquellos que tienen la inherente capacidad de reparar daños a su propia estructura sin la intervención de un agente externo. Diferentes tipos de polímeros han sido utilizados para alcanzar estas propiedades, ya sea por sus capacidades intrínsecas o extrínsecas de reparación. Un ejemplo típico de agentes extrínsecos son las vesículas de resina polimérica que liberan su contenido durante el fenómeno de fractura. La resina se difunde por la grieta hasta cubrir parcialmente la misma y una vez que cura, generalmente por la humedad del ambiente, genera un delgado recubrimiento que protege al sustrato de daño posterior._

Camus despertó a las siete de la mañana del viernes, su primer día libre después de la larga semana de conferencias. En teoría se encontraría con el resto del grupo a las ocho de la mañana en el restaurante del hotel, donde desayunarían rápidamente para luego viajar hasta Birmingham. Sin embargo, los planes de Camus cambiaron literalmente de la noche a la mañana. Se aseguró de levantarse antes que Milo y se duchó con su usual rapidez. Minutos después, mientras su novio se preparaba para bañarse, Camus salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la de Shura y Afrodita, que se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo.

Esperó frente al cuarto por unos segundos y, cuando escuchó un par de sonidos que le garantizaron que al menos uno de ellos estaría despierto, llamó a la puerta. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Shura le recibiese.

—Buenos días —dijo el francés—. Espero no haberlos despertado.

—Descuida, nos levantamos hace rato. ¿Pasa algo malo?

Camus bajó la mirada por uno breve instante. En un principio deseó que Afrodita hubiese abierto la puerta. No obstante, ahora que tenía al español frente a él, se percataba de que Shura era la persona más indicada para la misión que quería encomendar. Estaba seguro que él no haría tanto escándalo.

—Quería pedirles un favor. Ayer hablé con Milo y me dijo que nunca antes ha visitado un castillo —Camus no estaba muy seguro de eso, pero le pareció una mentira convincente—, así que decidimos visitar el castillo de Warwick en lugar de acompañarlos. ¿Podrías decirles a los demás y disculparme con Shion?

Shura ladeó la cabeza y arqueó la ceja y, por unos segundos, Camus pensó que le daría un sermón sobre lo cruel que era abandonar a su supervisor el mismo día en el que se irían de paseo.

—Entiendo. Somos un estorbo para tu cita romántica.

A Camus le costó mucho no responder con un "sí".

—Todos nosotros hemos ido al castillo. Shion ya ha de conocerlo de memoria. No tienen por qué sacrificar su visita a Birmingham solo por Milo. Yo soy su supervisor y no me molesta acompañarlo.

—Estoy seguro de que no —se alzó de hombros—. Está bien, yo les diré. Afrodita no se tragará tu mentira, pero puede que Shion sí.

—Muchas gracias. Te debo una.

Shura sonrió tan maliciosamente que Camus supo que no tardaría mucho en cobrarle el favor. No obstante, había logrado su cometido y se sentía satisfecho. Se despidió de su amigo, le pidió que manejase con precaución y regresó a su habitación en donde Milo apenas salía de la ducha.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó todavía adormilado.

—Shura me llamó. Parece ser que Shion dejó unos documentos importantes en el auditorio y tienen que ir a la universidad por ellos. Dijo que para aprovechar el tiempo nos recogería a las nueve frente a la estación de trenes.

—Ya veo —Milo asintió sin darse cuenta de la mentira—. Entonces llamemos a Afrodita para que desayunemos juntos.

—Desayunó y se fue con los demás. Dijo que se pondría nervioso si se separaba de su medio de transporte.

Aquella respuesta sí generó sospechas en Milo, quien arqueó la ceja y torció la boca.

—¿Para qué querría él regresar a la universidad?

—Sospecho que fue una excusa para dejarnos desayunar a solas.

¡Bingo! Su pretexto fue tan perfecto que al momento de escucharlo, Milo borró cualquier signo de duda. Asintió lentamente y se sentó en la cama.

—¿Podemos llamar servicio a la habitación? —preguntó.

Camus sonrió y caminó hacia el escritorio en donde descansaba el menú.

—Por supuesto.

* * *

Después de comer un rápido desayuno, la pareja estuvo lista para iniciar su camino hacia la supuesta estación de trenes. Milo permaneció en silencio todo ese tiempo, probablemente más por el letargo que por el enojo del día anterior. El griego sabía que era impulsivo y prefería alejarse de las personas cuando estaba molesto, eso le evitaba complicaciones a los demás y a sí mismo. Si bien la noche anterior no lo había calmado lo suficiente como para buscar una reconciliación, al menos sus ojos ya no miraban a Camus con desprecio. No solo eso, cuando los jóvenes comenzaron a caminar por las calles adoquinadas, hasta se podría decir que se puso de buen humor. El hombre estaba tan maravillado con las pulcras vitrinas de las pastelerías y joyerías que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo se desviaron de la calle principal y comenzaron a caminar por una avenida mucho más solitaria.

Fue solo hasta que los edificios fueron súbitamente reemplazados por una larguísima barda que Milo se dio cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba.

—¿Estás seguro de que este es el camino, Camus?

—Claro que sí —aseguró—. Ya casi llegamos.

—Debe ser una estación muy tranquila. Está muy alejada del centro.

Camus agradeció el hecho de que Milo fuese tan poco experimentado en eso de los viajes. De lo contrario, no habría creído su tonta mentira y le habría cuestionado hasta que confesara la verdad. Quería sorprenderlo y desde un principio contó con su ingenuidad. Afortunadamente, esta fue suficiente para distraerlo hasta que llegaron a una pequeña puerta con un letrerito que decía "Entrada al Pueblo".

—¿Entrada? —rio el menor—. ¿Y cuándo fue que salimos? —miró a su alrededor y advirtió los muchos letreros que indicaban que habían llegado a la entrada lateral del castillo de Warwick—. Un momento. Esta no es la estación de trenes.

—No. No lo es.

—Es el castillo.

—Así es.

—¿Y los demás?

—Le pedí a Shura que les dijese que no los acompañaríamos. Creí que preferirías conocer un castillo inglés antes que visitar la ciudad.

Milo sonrio amplísimamente y abrazó a Camus del cuello, quien exhaló con alivio al comprobar que su plan había sido todo un éxito.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Tenía ganas de venir, pero creí que ustedes ya lo habían visitado.

—Lo hicimos el año pasado. Por eso les dije que siguieran con el plan de Birmingham.

—Por eso y porque querías pasar el día a solas con tu alumno favorito, ¿no es así?

—Eres mi único alumno —recordó.

Milo le dio un rápido beso en la nariz.

—Tú siempre tan romántico. Por eso me gustas tanto.

Camus sonrió y se separó de él para guiarlo hacia la taquilla, donde pagó por las entradas y le entregó a Milo un tríptico con todas las actividades que podrían realizar mientras estaban ahí. Avanzaron por el sinuoso camino de grava hasta que llegaron a la entrada principal: un enorme puente de piedra que conducía hacia un altísimo portón.

—¡Esto es emocionante! —exclamó Milo a la vez que leía el mapa del tríptico—. ¡Tenemos que subirnos a todas las torres! ¡Y quiero ver el espectáculo de los halcones!

—Tendremos tiempo para todo eso, no te preocupes.

—¡Hay un calabozo! —se colgó del brazo de Camus y lo sacudió con fuerza— ¡También hay que visitar eso!

Camus palideció.

—Esa no es una exhibición.

—¿Cómo que no? —detuvo sus pasos de repente—. Si hasta cobran extra por entrar.

El francés bajó la mirada y rascó nerviosamente su mejilla.

—Es algo así como una casa embrujada.

—¡Mejor aún!

Un escalofrío recorrió la nuca de Camus, quien parpadeó varias veces y arrancó el tríptico de las manos de Milo.

—El recorrido dura casi una hora. Nos hará perder mucho tiempo.

El griego arqueó la ceja y sonrió burlonamente.

—Santo cielo. Le tienes miedo a las casas embrujadas.

—No es cierto.

—Sí lo es.

—¡Claro que no!

—Está bien, Camus —aseguró mientras acariciaba su brazo—. No tenemos que ir si no quieres. Ya encontrarás otro modo para aliviar el pobre corazón que heriste con tu semana de desplantes.

—Eres ruin.

—Lo sé.

El menor guiñó el ojo y le sujetó de la mano para conducirlo al patio principal del castillo.

Aprovecharon la mañana para visitar las pequeñas exposiciones alojadas en la base de las torres y aprendieron cosas importantísimas como el modo en el que las damas de la corte se preparaban para las fiestas dominicales o el modo en el que la servidumbre pasaba desapercibida moviéndose a través de pasadizos secretos.

La parte favorita de Milo fue cuando llegaron a la armería y pudo elegir entre varias espadas y algunos accesorios de ropa para posar como un rey medieval. Camus tenía que admitir que, para estar portando una túnica mugrosa y una corona de plástico, Milo se veía bastante bien. Milo le pidió que posara con él, pero Camus sabía que si el griego hacía funcionar el desastroso arreglo era por su bella sonrisa y el vigor con el que sujetaba la espada. Se sabía incapaz de imitarlo y prefirió rehusarse. Milo quiso insistir, pero acabó distrayéndose con un trío de estudiantes chinas que se tomaron varias fotografías con él. Camus fungió como fotógrafo y Milo estuvo tan entretenido que dejó pasar la oportunidad de ver a Camus con un yelmo o, mejor aún, con un sombrero de princesa en forma de cono.

De lo que sí no pudo salvarse fue del maldito calabozo. A pesar de que Milo no insistió en visitarlo, Camus decidió aventurarse por el simple hecho de que su novio quería hacerlo. Se mantuvo firme en su decisión durante la compra de los boletos e incluso en la fila de espera. También logró mantenerse tranquilo cuando el guardián del calabozo les explicó las reglas del juego y los condujo hacia el sótano.

Fue solo hasta que un hombre disfrazado de verdugo comenzó a contar macabras historias de tortura y asesinatos que empezó a sentirse incómodo. Los repentinos sonidos y los malditos actores que se ocultaban entre las sombras solo empeoraron la situación. Se lamentó mil y un veces no haber entrado al calabozo el año anterior. En aquella ocasión optó por quedarse afuera con la excusa de acompañar a una jovencilla de maestría que era alumna de Shura. De haber entrado en esa ocasión, ahora sabría qué esperar de los actores y no tendría que estar a la expectativa en cada uno de sus pasos.

Lo peor ocurrió cuando el grupo llegó con una bruja que eligió a Milo para hacer una vívida demostración de las grotescas mezclas que hacía para sus pociones. Si bien la perenne sonrisa del griego ayudó a que la mayor parte del grupo se relajara y tomase el espectáculo con más humor que miedo, la verdad era que Camus estaba aterrado. Entre la pena ajena, el nerviosismo y, tenía que admitirlo, la preocupación sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y si no se escapó en ese momento fue porque sabía que no podría encontrar la salida en medio de la oscuridad.

Camus terminó el recorrido sujetado fuertemente de la mano de Milo, quien no dejaba de reír y de exclamar lo divertido que había sido el calabozo. Las manos de Camus seguían temblando cuando decidieron ir por algo de comer y fue solo hasta que tomó un té de manzanilla que sintió que podría seguir con la visita.

Infortunadamente, cuando salieron de la cafetería ya había terminado el espectáculo de aves de rapiña. No obstante, Camus señaló que todavía estaban a tiempo para una de las demostraciones más famosas del castillo: el fundíbulo.

—¿Qué diablos es eso? —preguntó el menor.

—Es una catapulta de unos cinco metros de alto que funciona por medio de un contrapeso. Construyeron una de tamaño real basándose en planos antiguos y está completamente hecha con materiales de la época. Admito que es bastante impresionante verla funcionar.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tienen una catapulta gigante y que lanzan un proyectil con ella?

—Un proyectil en llamas.

—¡¿Y qué esperamos?!

Caminaron con rapidez hacia el noreste del castillo y con alivio comprobaron que el espectáculo apenas comenzaba. Tomaron asiento en el pasto, cerca del angosto río que bordeaba uno de los muros del castillo, y esperaron con paciencia a que los encargados preparasen la carga del fundíbulo.

—¡Es enorme! —exclamó Milo.

—Tenía que serlo; era un arma de asedio muy popular en la época. Solían utilizarla para lanzar piedras e incluso animales muertos.

—Asco…

—También se sabe que lanzaban cadáveres de personas que murieron por la peste bubónica.

—La edad media era espantosa.

La pareja observó con detenimiento el modo en el que los trabajadores preparaban el fundíbulo. Al menos seis hombres y mujeres ataban cuerdas, jalaban palancas e incluso caminaban sobre lo que parecía ser una rueda de hámster gigante. Finalmente, después de media hora prendieron fuego al proyectil.

Hubo un grito de advertencia y, tras un breve conteo regresivo, la bola de fuego salió despedida por los aires. Su altura superó por mucho las expectativas de Milo, quien incluso la perdió de vista por un par de segundos. Fue la estela luminosa quien guio su mirada hacia al menos sesenta metros de distancia, donde el proyectil cayó con un súbito ruido sordo. El público estalló en aplausos y gritos, y el griego rio con tantas ganas que incluso Camus se contagió de la carcajada.

La adrenalina instigó a Milo a ponerse de pie inmediatamente para ver qué más podían hacer en el castillo, pero Camus le sugirió quedarse en el pasto por un rato más en lo que estudiaban sus opciones en el mapa. El griego aceptó a regañadientes y juntos buscaron qué lugares les faltaban por visitar.

—Hay que ir laberinto del jardín.

—Me parece que esa atracción es para niños —indicó Camus.

—Esa es solo una sugerencia —alzó el folleto—. ¿Ves? Dice que no hay restricción de edad.

Camus quiso insistir en que mejor probasen otra cosa cuando fueron interrumpidos por una voz bien conocida.

—¿Camus?

El aludido alzó el rostro y se encontró con nada más y nada menos que Surt.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con incredulidad—. Creí que tu avión salía hoy.

Surt rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—Gracias, se nota que te da gusto verme. Mi avión sale en la noche, así que aprovechamos para visitar este lugar —miró hacia Milo, quien había transformado su cálida sonrisa en una severa mueca de disgusto—. Veo que trajiste a tu estudiante de maestría.

—Milo —respondió Camus con firmeza—. Su nombre es Milo y hoy me acompaña no como mi alumno, sino como mi pareja.

No tuvo que voltear para saber que el griego había fijado su sorprendida mirada en él. Extrañamente, Surt ni se inmutó por la revelación. Muy al contrario, su maliciosa sonrisa pareció ampliarse y no separó sus ojos de los de Milo.

 _—¡Surt!_ —una voz lejana le llamó—. _¿Qué haces? ¡Es hora de irnos!_

El grito provenía de un rubio a varios metros de distancia. Estaba acompañado de otros cinco jóvenes, probablemente todos miembros del grupo Charleux.

—¡Voy! —de nueva cuenta tornó su atención hacia la pareja—. Tengo que irme. Espero puedas visitar París este año, Camus. ¡Trae a Milo! Puedo darle un tour privado por la ciudad.

Les guiñó el ojo, rio quedamente de un chiste que solo él pareció entender y corrió hacia donde estaban sus compañeros. Camus permaneció sentado en el pasto sintiéndose bastante confundido y no se atrevió a decir nada hasta que Milo rompió el silencio.

—¿Sabes? De repente ya no me pareció tan desagradable.

—¿Milo?

—¿Sí?

—Cállate.

—¿Entonces sí podemos ir al laberinto?

Camus bajó la cabeza en señal de rendición. Estar en una atracción repleta de niños no podría ser peor que compartir espacio con esos dos juntos. Además, se acercaba la hora de cerrar y, consecuentemente, la hora de regresar al hotel.

La tarde apenas comenzaba.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** ¡Hora de anécdota! Cuando fui al castillo de Warwick, lo primero que quise hacer es ir a los calabozos. Pensé que sería una expo sobre las torturas y las personas que habían estado en ese lugar. Sin embargo, el costo adicional era demasiado y, como fui alrededor de Halloween, la fila para entrar era enoooorme. Así que decidí no entrar. Un par de meses después fui a una ciudad portuaria llamada Blackpool y vi que ahí también había una atracción que se llamaba así (Dungeon). Decidí entrar y, cuando me dieron mi boleto y mi folleto, me di cuenta que se trataba de una casa embrujada. ODIO las casas embrujadas. Soy una cobarde y odio que me asusten y aunque me gusten las historias macabras, cuando se trata de sustos muero de miedo. Tristemente ya lo había pagado y mis amigas estaban emocionadas por entrar, así que tuve que ir con ellas. Fue una de las experiencias más espeluznantes de mi vida. Sobre todo porque me tomaron como 'voluntaria' en una de las secciones. Me temblaron las piernas todo el rato y, al igual que Camus, si no salí corriendo fue porque sabía que nunca iba a dar con la salida. XD En retrospectiva fue algo muy divertido, pero en ese momento me quería morir.

El castillo de Warwick es por mucho uno de los castillos más divertidos de UK. Si alguna vez tienen oportunidad de asistir, se los recomiendo muchísimo.

Este capie fue patrocinado y revisado por mi queridísima betichus, Gochy, quien es casi tan chévere como Milo.

Les prometo que este es el último capie que tendrán que aguantar a Surt. Fue divertido (para mí) ponerlo, pero es hora de seguir con otras cosas. ¡Espero no hayan odiado este capie!

¡Aprovecho de nueva cuenta para invitarlos al Milo Ship Fest que estamos celebrando en Tumblr! Hoy inicia el evento y aún hay tiempo para que participen (miloshipfest punto tumblr punto com).

Respuesta a Review de Shingo: Me alegra que no odies a Camus. No se lo merece. Surt se lo merece en SoG y aquí también, pero quizá por eso me hace reír. Me gusta la gente mala y aquí Milo se puede defender de él, así que es bastante inofensivo. ^^ Muchísimas gracias por leer el capie y por tu review. ¡Chuu!


	7. Sensores

**Capítulo 7: Sensores**

 _Durante los últimos cinco años, los polímeros han sido utilizados como sensores especializados que buscan imitar en la medida de lo posible a aquellos encontrados en la naturaleza. Las membranas poliméricas y los polímeros semiconductores son los materiales más utilizados como sensores, y poseen una alta sensibilidad ante distintos estímulos como la presión, el pH, los gradientes de concentración de iones y la humedad. No obstante, aún son pocas las aplicaciones prácticas para estos polímeros que buscan alcanzar la biomimética, y es necesario realizar un análisis más exhaustivo de las posibilidades de estos materiales._

Milo y Camus regresaron al hotel alrededor de las seis de la tarde. Aunque no tenían mucho apetito —comieron demasiadas papas fritas con pescado durante el almuerzo—, el francés insistió en que cenaran algo antes de regresar a la habitación. En el restaurante, Milo se la pasó remembrando cada uno de los eventos del día: desde el espectacular fundíbulo hasta los pequeños pavo reales que persiguieron a Camus en el laberinto del jardín. Afortunadamente, no comentó sobre el temblor de sus piernas durante la visita al calabozo o la sugestiva despedida de Surt. Camus optó por escucharle en silencio, feliz de que la velada fuese tan exitosa, y seguro de que Afrodita estaría orgulloso de él.

Ahora solo quedaba un asunto pendiente. La idea le llegó tan de repente que sintió como si le hubiesen dado un golpe en la boca del estómago. Había esperado esa oportunidad durante meses y ahora que la tenía tan cerca, ya no se sentía tan seguro. Por ridículo que fuera, no podía evitar el nerviosismo y, para colmo, el despiste de Milo no mejoraba la situación. Quizá si la cena fuese un poco más romántica, sería más fácil sobrellevarlo. Desafortunadamente, Milo parecía tener otras cosas en mente.

—Los muñecos de cera fueron de lo más desagradable. No parecían reales y sus ojos de vidrio eran espeluznantes. Me provocó más miedo que la bruja del calabozo. ¿Qué crees que tengan los muñecos debajo de la ropa? Supongo que es algún tipo de esqueleto. Menos mal que hace frío por acá, de lo contrario se ablandarían y se verían aún más aterradores.

Camus exhaló cansinamente y puso su plato a medio comer a un lado. Generalmente procuraba terminar toda su comida, pero esa noche se sentía indispuesto. Si bien no quería acelerar las cosas, al menos intentaría tornarlas un poco más a su conveniencia.

—Me alegra que te hayas divertido.

—A mí me alegra que me hayas invitado. Fue mucho más divertido que si hubiésemos ido a Birmingham.

Milo entrecerró los ojos y sonrió lánguidamente. Por unos instantes, Camus pensó que diría algo más, mas no fue así.

—¿Cómo te has sentido, Milo?

La extraña pregunta rompió la serenidad del rostro del rubio, quien arqueó la ceja izquierda y arrugó la nariz.

—¿De qué?

—De nosotros —preguntó sin más y sonrió al ver que las mejillas de Milo se sonrojaban—. Hemos estado juntos por casi cuatro meses —Milo bajó el rostro y apretó los labios—. ¿Milo?

—¡Cuatro meses! —exhaló entrecortadamente a modo de risa—. Qué rápido pasa el tiempo, ¿no te parece?

—Bastante.

—Parece que fue ayer cuando me diste el tema de mi tesis y ahora…—Yo me siento conforme con nuestra relación —interrumpió Camus—. Ha sido satisfactoria y confío en que las cosas seguirán así en el futuro.

Milo bufó, frunció el ceño y tomó un trozo de pan de su plato para luego trozarlo y meterlo a su boca.

—Parece que estás hablando de los resultados de una investigación— murmuró con la boca llena.

—Es un tipo de investigación, ¿no te parece?

El menor sonrió sardónicamente y sacudió las migajas de la comisura de su boca.

—Si lo ponemos así, la vida entera es un experimento.

—Lo es —concordó Camus—. La vida es experimentar cosas nuevas y diferentes, hallarles razón y decidir si es apropiado seguir estudiándolas, o si se encontrará mayor provecho en otras cosas. Siempre he sido un hombre rutinario y tú me has ayudado a cambiar eso. Ahora me atrevo a experimentar y a disfrutar más mi vida. Ha sido gracias a ti.

Milo asintió lentamente, aparentemente impasible a pesar del agradecimiento que acababa de recibir. Mordió sus labios y comenzó a doblar y desdoblar la servilleta de tela.

—Esto no es un experimento —murmuró.

—¿Disculpa?

—Esto es algo que he querido hacer desde que te conocí —su voz se escuchó firme, pero queda—. No es algo temporal o algo que descartaré en el momento en que haya algún problema.

—No me refería a eso.

—¡Lo sé! —gritó y las cabezas del resto de los comensales giraron hacia ellos—. Lo sé… solo no digas que es un experimento.

—¿Milo? —preocupado, Camus deslizó su mano derecha sobre la mesa hasta encontrarse con la del griego—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Lo siento —se atrevió a corresponder la caricia después de sacudir su cabeza varias veces—. Yo también estoy feliz, Camus. Me gusta estar contigo, en verdad que sí. Haces que todo se sienta tan… fácil.

Incluso el francés, con su usual falta de empatía, supo que había algo más detrás de aquellas palabras. Una neblina, una tormenta quizá, cubría su mente y entorpecía sus pensamientos. Camus quiso indagar en sus emociones, quiso descubrir el porqué de su súbita reacción y extrañas palabras. No obstante, cuando abrió la boca para responder, sus ojos se encontraron con las turquesas de Milo que, determinadas, parecían haber tomado una decisión.

—Hay pocas cosas en esta vida en las que tengo certeza, Camus —entrelazó sus dedos con los de él—, pero una de ellas es que quiero estar contigo.

El silencio les cubrió por un par de minutos. Camus sabía que tenía que sentirse triste o preocupado . Sin embargo, en lugar de pensar en un modo para ayudarle, únicamente pudo concentrarse en sus últimas palabras.

"Quiere estar conmigo", pensó con tanta euforia que sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

Se sentía terriblemente culpable, pero se consoló a sí mismo convenciéndose de que Milo no diría más en esos momentos y que interrogarle únicamente empeoraría las cosas. Así pues, dejó a un lado la culpa que sentía y decidió tomar provecho de la situación.

—¿Milo? —carraspeó y limpió su boca con la servilleta.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Ya has terminado de comer?

Milo centró su mirada sobre su plato, en donde ya solo quedaban un par de cubitos de zanahoria de su _pie_ de _corned beef_. Rascó su nuca y tomó un largo sorbo de su limonada.

—Sí. No supo tan espantoso como se veía.

Camus aprovechó que un mesero pasó cerca de su mesa y le pidió la cuenta. Después de firmar el recibo, se levantaron y caminaron hacia su habitación. Las luces principales se encendieron cuando Camus colocó la tarjeta de acceso en el interruptor y los hombres aprovecharon un banco cercano a la puerta para quitarse los zapatos.

—¿Está bien si me baño primero? —preguntó Milo alistando su ropa de cama.

—Adelante —respondió el otro, mientras cerraba las cortinas que la mucama había dejado abiertas desde la mañana.

Milo entró al tocador y Camus encendió el televisor para tener algo en que distraerse. Por supuesto, todo fue en vano y justo antes de que intentara mejor suerte con su ya arrugadísima revista de historia, un zumbido en su celular llamó su atención. Se sentó en la cama, desbloqueó el aparato y poco se sorprendió al encontrar diez mensajes de Afrodita. Había estado tan entretenido con Milo que desde la mañana no había revisado su celular.

 _OMG! Vas a llevar a Milo al castillo!_

 _Seguro es para disculparte por lo de Surt. Se merece el paseo._

 _Espero que estén siendo más decentes en el castillo que en el laboratorio._

 _No dejes que los veten de Inglaterra por exhibicionismo._

 _Respóndeme, bastardo!_

 _Siguen en el castillo?!_

 _CAMUS!_

 _No seas egoísta!_

 _Vamos a regresar como a las once. Espero que estés aprovechando el tiempo._

 _Más te vale que hagan lo que tengan que hacer antes de que regresemos. Mi cuarto está en el mismo pasillo que el suyo y quiero dormir bien para el vuelo de mañana._

Camus frunció el ceño e hizo la nota mental de apartar seis horas seguidas en el laboratorio de microscopía. Eso le enseñaría a Afrodita a alejarse de sus asuntos. Su celular timbró nuevamente.

 _¡Usen protección!_ ✧ヽ(◕‿◕ヽ✿)

Si en algún momento Camus pensó en responder los mensajes, su intención desapareció tras leer el último de estos. Apagó el celular y lo guardó en el cajón de la mesa de noche a sabiendas de que se ganaría una buena reprimenda por ignorar el "atento interés" de Afrodita.

Sintiéndose repentinamente cansado, decidió recostarse en la cama por unos minutos. El murmullo del televisor le ayudó a relajarse al grado que, cuando el pestillo de la puerta del baño se liberó, dio un brinco de sorpresa. Milo no tardó en salir con una toalla enrollada alrededor de su cuello. Le pareció raro que hubiese salido en pijama. No la había utilizado el resto de las noches y, como si eso no fuese suficientemente extraño, un intenso rubor cubría su apenado rostro.

—¿Camus? Cuando dije que quería estar contigo no me refería precisamente a esto —confesó.

El francés supo al instante a lo que se refería y sintió que el alma se le iba del cuerpo. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido? ¿Cómo pudo haber interpretado tan inocente y dulce confesión como algo lascivo? La respuesta era clara: era algo en lo que Camus había estado pensando desde hacía meses y cuando creyó ver un signo de que Milo también lo deseaba, se dejó llevar por sus instintos.

—Sin embargo… —el pánico de Camus cesó cuando Milo habló nuevamente. Este ya estaba frente a él, hincado sobre la cama y recargado sobre sus puños cerrados. Sus húmedos rizos enmarcaban perfectamente su rostro, nervioso pero decidido, y Camus se quedó sin palabras.

—¿Qué haces, Milo?

—También quiero estar contigo de esta forma —tragó saliva—. He querido hacerlo desde hace tiempo, pero no me atrevía. Yo… debí haberte dicho esto antes y…

—¿Decirme qué?

—Yo… —vaciló—, la verdad es que nunca antes…

Camus abrió los ojos de par en par y se hincó sobre la cama.

—¡¿Eres virgen?!

Milo lanzó el rostro hacia atrás y cubrió su boca con ambas manos para amortiguar una fuerte carcajada. Rio tan tendidamente y por tanto tiempo que Camus no pudo evitar sentirse irritado y, admitía, bastante celoso.

—Si no eres virgen, ¿cuál es el problema? —preguntó Camus cruzado de brazos.

—Perdón, perdón —dijo aún entre risas—. Hubieras visto tu cara. Ni siquiera en el avión te veías tan asustado.

Camus lanzó un gruñido. ¡Por supuesto que se había asustado! Desde el principio supuso que Milo tenía tanta o más experiencia sexual que él. Él era mucho más sociable y, después de todo, acababa de cumplir los veintiocho años. Era un adulto y Camus lo trataba como tal. Habría sido sumamente bochornoso para Camus enterarse de que lo había corrompido sin saberlo. Si bien no le habría detenido en sus intentos, al menos habría sido más cuidadoso durante sus demostraciones de cariño en la universidad.

—No soy virgen —continuó—, aunque supongo que algo hay de eso —se inclinó hacia adelante, con un gesto serio en el rostro—. Nunca he estado con otro hombre.

Camus entreabrió la boca sin saber cómo responder. Milo le había dicho el mismo día de su confesión que nunca antes había tenido una relación seria con otro hombre y Camus supuso que se refería a que había hecho de todo, menos tener una relación formal. Ahora, en retrospectiva se daba cuenta de que todo había sido culpa de Milo y que debió haber sido más claro. Cerró los ojos sintiéndose ligeramente derrotado.

—Entiendo —murmuró finalmente—. No te preocupes, Milo. No lo haremos hasta que te sientas listo.

Sintió una presión en su pecho que lo obligó a recostarse nuevamente. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio la mano de Milo sobre sí y notó que estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

—No me escuchaste. Quiero hacer esto desde hace tiempo —movió sus piernas hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre él—. Admito que estoy algo nervioso, pero serás gentil conmigo, ¿no es así, Camus?

Sus palabras aparentaban inocencia, pero su tono era más que incitante. Incluso había remarcado su acento griego y Camus se preguntó en qué momento se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le provocaba cuando hablaba de ese modo.

—No te preocupes. Cuidaré bien de ti —dijo mientras colocaba su mano derecha sobre su hombro para halarlo hacia sí y darle un suave beso en los labios—. Si quieres que pare, dímelo —Milo asintió lentamente y Camus sujetó su mejilla para luego besarle con más intensidad.

El griego se concentró en mantener el equilibrio entre sus brazos y rodillas para evitar aplastar al francés con su peso y Camus agradeció el espacio libre para mover sus manos a sus anchas. No tardaron mucho en anidarse en su cintura, donde había zonas tan sensibles que provocaban que Milo meciera sus caderas con apenas un roce.

Se besaron por varios minutos hasta que Milo se separó, no sin antes repartir varios besos húmedos en su rostro. Se incorporó y se sentó sobre Camus, quien alzó instintivamente sus caderas para acrecentar el placer que sentía. El súbito movimiento tomó a Milo desprevenido y no tuvo tiempo suficiente para morderse los labios que tan impúdicamente emitieron un agudo gemido.

—No te burles —advirtió el menor cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con la encantada sonrisa de Camus.

—No lo hago.

A sabiendas de que no era el mejor momento para ponerse a discutir, Milo comenzó a desabotonar su pijama. Desafortunadamente para Camus, la acción fue interrumpida por la irritante canción de un comercial.

—¡¿Podemos no hacer esto con el televisor encendido?!

Camus pensó en responderle que aquello no era su culpa y que lo había tomado desprevenido, mas pudo contenerse a tiempo y se conformó con tomar el control remoto y apagar el aparato. Lanzó el control a un resquicio de la cama y aprovechó el momento para apagar todas las luces a excepción de la de la cabecera.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Camus.

Milo sonrió, se quitó la parte superior de su pijama e incluso se atrevió a desabrochar y bajar la cremallera de los jeans de Camus.

—Mucho mejor —murmuró mientras reclamaba un nuevo beso de sus labios.

Por unos instantes Camus pensó en la fortuna que tenían de que Shion se hospedara en un piso diferente al suyo, y en lo desafortunados que serían Shura y Afrodita por estar a un par de habitaciones de distancia. Sin embargo, Milo no tardó en recuperar su atención cuando comenzó un suave vaivén sobre su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto, en una farmacia de Birmingham, un español compraba un paquete de tapones para los oídos y una cajita de pastillas para dormir.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** Antes que nada, una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Me dio una conjuntivitis muy, muy intensa y tuve que alejarme de todas las pantallas e incluso los libros. Fue algo sumamente aburrido. Ya estoy mucho mejor, pero todavía no veo con mucha claridad. Me siento como Shiryu y necesito agua de la vida. Es decir: vodka, pero ya se me acabó y estoy triste.

Sobre este capie, creo que este ha sido uno de los más difíciles de escribir desde que empecé con esta serie. Quería poner ciertas escenas muy específicas, pero al final me quedé con un resumen de todo lo que quería hacer jaja! De todas formas estoy satisfecha con él. ¿Esperaban porn? Quizá sí, pero ustedes saben que eso no se me da mucho. Una disculpa si es que no cumplí con la expectativa.

Estoy feliz porque el servidor me permitió dejar el emoji de Afrodita jaja! Había notita musical por ahí, pero me conformo con la carita.

Este capie fue revisado por la hermosa Gochy que se asegura de que las actualizaciones sean, si no chéveres, al menos no anti chéveres. Chuu!

Eso es todo por ahora. ¡Espero no lo hayan odiado!

Respuesta a Review de Dk: Noooo! No tires tu celular! Surt no lo vale! Además, ya se fue y no tendrás que verlo nuevamente a menos de que leas otro fic con él. Jaja! Me alegra que hayas disfrutado el capie anterior y, sobre todo, que te hayas tomado el tiempo de dejar una review. Espero que sigas disfrutando de la adorabilidad de Camuchis. Aún tendremos algo de eso. Y por favor, ponte de pie. Soy una diosa generosa y no requiero que se inclinen ante mí *giggles* ¡Muchísimas gracias!


	8. Empaquetado

**Capítulo 8: Empaquetado**

 _Las películas poliméricas se utilizan para empaquetar distintos tipos de sustancias, incluyendo alimentos, tecnología e incluso piezas industriales. Existen varias rutas para optimizar su resistencia química, mecánica y a la flama, así como para adecuar sus propiedades de barrera conforme a lo que se requiera. En los últimos años se ha buscado ampliar el uso de polímeros biodegradables para reducir el impacto en el ambiente causado por los envases plásticos. Otra alternativa ha sido la captación de estos materiales para su posterior reciclaje._

Durante los meses posteriores al viaje a Inglaterra, la relación entre Camus y Milo se tornó más íntima y, hasta cierto punto, relajada. Solo hasta cierto punto porque junto al griego siempre había algo por lo cual emocionarse, algo nuevo qué hacer o algún lugar para conocer. Podía ser algún recoveco entre las laberínticas calles del centro, un restaurante familiar escondido a los pies de la Acrópolis o alguna ruta desconocida que llevaba a una de las islas. Milo había llevado la pasión y la emoción a su vida, haciéndole sentir increíblemente dichoso. Cuando estaba a su lado el mundo parecía fluir con mayor ligereza, todo parecía tener más sentido y todo lucía más real que nunca. Ahora que el semestre se acercaba a su fin, Camus sentía que necesitaba ese candor más que nunca y pensaba aprovechar la compañía de Milo al máximo.

Llegó julio y los dos hombres estaban cada día más ocupados con sus respectivos experimentos y tesis. Sus mañanas eran tan atareadas que prácticamente no se veían en la universidad y, con el fin de compensar la lejanía, comenzaron a pasar la mayor parte de sus noches en el departamento de Camus. Su relación se tornó más hogareña —más adulta, decía Milo— y el mayor no cabía en sí de la felicidad.

Camus esperaba que su vida permaneciera de esa forma por mucho tiempo más. Infortunadamente, aquella divinidad que tan frecuentemente disfrutaba de su sufrimiento no tardaría en fracturar todo lo que conocía como real.

Todo comenzó un fin de semana. Cierto viernes Camus le comentó a Milo que quería probar nuevamente su _froutalia_ y cuando este se rehusó a cocinar en su "barbárica" cocina, decidieron pasar la noche en el departamento de Milo para que el sábado en la mañana pudiera preparar el platillo a su gusto.

Eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana. Habiendo desayunado, Camus esperaba a que Milo terminara de bañarse para poder ir al supermercado a comprar los víveres de la siguiente semana. Mientras tanto, Camus se distraía leyendo un panfleto con los descuentos semanales hasta que el sonido del seguro de la puerta principal provocó que diera un brinquito en su asiento.

Completamente extrañado por la inesperada visita, se levantó del sillón esperando que no se tratara de un asaltante. Afortunadamente, no tardó en reconocer a uno de los hermanos de Milo. Por el formal modo en el que vestía, supuso que se trataba de Saga. El recién llegado tampoco debió esperar a alguien que no fuese su hermano menor porque quedó pasmado al momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron.

— _¿Dónde está Milo?_ —preguntó y Camus se sintió sumamente aliviado por haber mejorado tanto su griego en tan corto tiempo.

— _Se está bañando_ —respondió sin titubear.

Saga gruñó tan gravemente que Camus juró sentir las vibraciones en el aire que le rodeaba. En ese entonces, como si le hubiesen invocado, Milo salió del baño vestido únicamente con unos boxers azules y una toalla enrollada alrededor de su cuello que fallaba en disimular las marcas rojas que Camus había dejado en su cuerpo la noche anterior.

Milo detuvo sus pasos al instante en el que se topó con Saga, cuyo confuso rostro se deformó hasta convertirse en una mezcla de enojo y preocupación. Camus notó que sus manos, que sujetaban un delgado sobre de manila, comenzaron a temblar. A pesar de que todo lo que sabía de Saga era por boca de Milo, Camus sentía que el escenario era completamente irreal. Saga debía ser imperturbable, estoico incluso, y el modo en el que temblaba y en que su frente se cubría de sudor distaba mucho de la impasible imagen que tenía de él.

Aunque Camus no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba, tenía una muy buena teoría al respecto.

—Saga… —Milo fue el primero en atreverse a romper el silencio, pero el resto de su oración murió en su boca.

 _—¿Desde cuándo?_

El menor bajó el rostro y Camus notó en su pecho el acelerado ritmo de su respiración.

 _—Desde noviembre._

El francés cerró los ojos con fuerza. La sencilla respuesta confirmaba su teoría: Milo no le había dicho a su hermano que estaban en una relación. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con el pávido rostro de Saga, quien lanzó el sobre al sillón más cercano y cubrió su boca con la mano izquierda. El silencio los cubrió por varios segundos.

 _—¿Por qué no me dijiste?_ —preguntó finalmente. Milo clavó aún más su mirada al suelo—. _¿Mis papás saben?_

Milo asintió sin atreverse a alzar el rostro.

 _—Les dije en diciembre._

Saga dio un grito ahogado y comenzó a negar con la cabeza sin desprender su mano de los labios.

 _—Es por eso que no pasaste la Navidad con nosotros._

Camus sintió una oleada de ardor ascender desde su estómago hasta su pecho. Milo le había dicho que no pasaría las fiestas en su isla natal porque sus padres no estarían en casa, y apenas ahora se daba cuenta que todo había sido una mentira. No solo eso, el hombre había mantenido su vida familiar y su vida romántica separadas a propósito. Mientras Camus pensaba que finalmente había encontrado una pareja estable y planeaba llevarlo a conocer a sus padres a fin de año, Milo ni siquiera se había atrevido a hablar de él a su hermano mayor.

Milo le había estado mintiendo desde hace meses y, si le había ocultado algo tan importante, no quería pensar qué otras cosas podría estar guardándose para sí mismo. ¿Por qué Milo tenía que ser tan orgulloso? ¿Por qué no podía confiar en él? Ciertamente, Camus no era la pareja perfecta, pero sabía escuchar. Todo ese tiempo le había apoyado en la medida de lo posible y no entendía por qué le había despreciado de tal modo.

 _—¿Por qué no me dijiste?_

Camus alzó el rostro al escuchar en boca de Saga la pregunta que tanto le atormentaba.

— _Tuve miedo_ —susurró Milo sin atreverse a mirar a su hermano.

Saga entreabrió la boca, y la mano que aún tenía sobre ella apagó un tembloroso suspiro.

Los hermanos permanecieron en su sitio por lo que a Camus le pareció una eternidad. La habitación se cubrió en un profundo silencio interrumpido únicamente por el zumbido del refrigerador. Poco antes de que Camus considerara huir hacia la habitación con intenciones de calmar su enojo en soledad, Milo se atrevió a hablar nuevamente.

— _Lo siento. Quería decirte, pero mamá…_

— _¿Creíste que sería como ella?_

 _—¡No!_ —exclamó y dio un paso hacia él—. _¡Nunca!_ —agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro—. _Lo tomó muy mal, Saga. No quería involucrarte._

— _¿No querías involucrarme?_ —el mayor finalmente bajó los brazos—. _¡Soy tu hermano!_

Los ojos de Saga comenzaron a enrojecerse, clara señal de las lágrimas que intentaba contener. Los hermanos intercambiaron más palabras, casi todas con tanta rapidez que a Camus le fue imposible seguir el hilo de la conversación. En un momento, el mayor se acercó a Milo y lo abrazó fuertemente, provocando que Milo dejara escapar unos sollozos.

El francés sabía que sin importar lo furioso y decepcionado que estaba, no era momento para interrumpirlos. Tuvo que conformarse con mantener su distancia, mientras su mente se llenaba de negatividad. ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo para que Milo desconfiara tanto de él? ¿Acaso le tenía tanto miedo a sus padres? ¿Qué le habrían dicho? ¿Qué le habrían hecho? ¿Por qué nunca vio una sola señal de su tristeza?

Había habido pistas —apenas las notaba—, extrañas formas de reaccionar ante ciertas frases, ciertas preguntas. Debió haberse imaginado que había un motivo por el cual ya habían visitado casi todas islas a excepción de Milos. Había un motivo por el cual no le había presentado a Saga y por el cual había reaccionado con tanta felicidad cuando supo que Camus no pasaría la Navidad en París. El francés debió haberse dado cuenta de que algo estaba mal. De ningún modo habría podido adivinar la extensión del daño, pero debió haber sabido que la sonrisa de Milo no era tan sincera como parecía.

Después de varios minutos, los hermanos se separaron. Saga murmuró algo de un resfriado y Milo asintió, para luego encaminarse a la habitación en donde seguramente se pondría algo de ropa.

Al encontrarse solos, Saga suspiró cansinamente y dirigió su atención hacia Camus.

 _—Soy Saga_ —consciente de lo absurdo de la situación, se presentó con una sonrisa forzada—. _El hermano mayor de Milo._

Le ofreció la mano al francés, quien la aceptó sin dudarlo. Las manos de Saga aún temblaban.

— _Camus. Conocí a Milo en la universidad._

Saga asintió y tragó saliva.

— _Lamento todo esto._

— _Yo también_ —gruñó—. _No tenía ni idea. Nunca me lo dijo._

Parecía ser que Saga no había acabado de sorprenderse esa mañana, puesto que abrió ampliamente los ojos ante la confesión de Camus. No obstante, esta vez logró dominarse con más facilidad.

— _Entiendo. Mamá es… conservadora._

Camus asintió y Saga siguió hablando por varios segundos. Sin embargo, ya no podía entender una palabra de lo que decía, y no supo si era porque todavía estaba demasiado abrumado por lo que acababa de pasar o si el mayor había comenzado a utilizar palabras más complicadas. Aun así, le dejó hablar. Estaba demasiado cansado como para interrumpirle.

— _Lo lamento_ —dijo cuando Saga calló—. _Mi griego no es muy bueno._

Saga rio secamente y se alzó de hombros.

—A mí me pareció bastante bueno —respondió en inglés. Camus notó que su acento era mucho más marcado que el de su hermano.

Poco después, Milo regresó vistiendo sus usuales jeans negros y una camiseta roja. Camus notó que incluso se tomó la molestia de ponerse los zapatos.

—Los sobres de Kanon llegaron antes de lo usual y quise traerte el tuyo —explicó Saga, mientras señalaba con la mirada el arrugado sobre—. Está en Cerdeña.

Milo asintió y le agradeció.

—Los dejo. Me parece que tienen mucho de qué hablar.

El menor asintió nuevamente y Saga se despidió de él con un beso en ambas mejillas. Antes de marcharse se dirigió a Camus.

—Hasta luego, Camus. Confío poder conocerte mejor la próxima vez.

A pesar de que sus palabras fueron atentas, el francés alcanzó a percibir en ellas un ligero tono amenazador. Saga se despidió nuevamente y salió del departamento, probablemente a sentarse en las escaleras por unos minutos más hasta tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para poder regresar a su casa.

Claramente exhausto, Milo dejó caer su peso en el sillón con el sobre amarillo. Sonrió desganadamente y abrió el paquete. Camus ya había visto sobres semejantes con anterioridad; Kanon procuraba enviarlos cada mes y solían traer un par de postales, una tarjeta Micro SD repleta de fotografías y, en ocasiones, una o dos hojas escritas a mano con alguna receta originaria del lugar que visitaba en esos momentos. En esta ocasión, Milo sacó una hoja de papel amarillento y comenzó a leer las concisas líneas ahí escritas.

—Son ravioles de queso y espinaca —susurró—. Deberíamos probarlos alguna vez.

—Me mentiste —su tono fue más severo al que esperaba; sin embargo, desconocía cómo atenuar el enojo que sentía en esos momentos.

Milo exhaló sin despegar sus ojos de la hoja de papel.

—Lo siento, Camus. No quería preocuparte.

—Algo así pasó antes. ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

El griego guardó cuidadosamente la hoja en el sobre y lo colocó con parsimonia sobre la mesa de centro.

—Lo dije entonces: esto no se trata de confianza.

—No estoy hablando de Surt. Estoy hablando de que no me dijiste que nunca habías estado con otro hombre.

—¡Te dije que nunca había tenido una relación seria!

—Y la verdad era que nunca habías tenido nada.

Milo mordió su labio inferior y exhaló sonoramente.

—Olvídalo. También lo de mi madre. Lo mejor es que no te entrometas.

El despectivo tono de sus palabras provocó que un nuevo ardor cimbrara el vientre de Camus. Le costaba creer que el hombre frente a él fuese el Milo de siempre. No tenía idea de que pudiese ser tan frío, mucho menos con él.

—Pude haberte ayudado. Pudimos haber hablado con ella.

El otro frunció el ceño y apretó los labios.

—Yo no... no necesitabas escuchar sus palabras.

—Milo...

—Ella puede llegar a ser muy cruel.

Para Camus aquello era fácil de imaginarse. Su hijo era igualmente capaz de herir a las personas.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan orgulloso?

—Estará bien, Camus. No necesitas involucrarte. No quiero que pases por esto.

—Si tú tienes que pasar por esto, lo haré contigo.

—No —su respuesta fue contundente—. No es necesario.

—¡¿No es necesario?! —dio un par de zancadas hacia el hombre que aún no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara—. ¿Hace cuánto que no ves a tus padres?

—Hablé con papá la semana pasada —respondió de mala gana, como si realmente pensase que esa respuesta sería suficiente para Camus.

—¿Y tu madre? —Milo se encogió de hombros y Camus tuvo que morderse los labios para contener parte de su ira—. Desde diciembre, ¿no es así?

—Este es mi problema, no el tuyo. Lo resolveré por mí mismo.

Camus quiso tomarlo del brazo para ponerlo a su nivel, mas no se atrevió a sabiendas de que podía ejercer más fuerza de la necesaria. Se limitó a negar varias veces con la cabeza y parpadear con rapidez para contener sus lágrimas de frustración.

—No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto.

—No es tan malo como parece —Camus notó que sus palabras comenzaban a flaquear—. Simplemente es complicado.

—¡Seguro! ¡Debe ser muy complicado repudiar a tu hijo solo porque le gustan los hombres!

—No esperaba que lo entendieras... —murmuró con respiración entrecortada.

—¡¿Qué, Milo?! ¡¿Qué hay para entender?!

—¡Que mis padres no son como los tuyos! —finalmente, Milo se levantó de su asiento y confrontó a Camus, quien nunca antes le había escuchado gritar así—. ¡Mamá no es una importante farmacóloga, papá no es un químico famoso! Él apenas terminó la secundaria. Es un minero, Camus. ¡Un minero! Ha pasado toda su vida bajo tierra y lo único que sabe del mundo es lo que ha aprendido entre los túneles. Mamá es ama de casa. ¡Ni siquiera terminó la primaria! Su vida ha sido difícil y el único confort que ha encontrado ha sido en la religión.

—La religión que envenenó su mente.

—Que la confundió —espetó con firmeza—, y a mí también. Fue hasta que salí de la isla que mi mente se aclaró, que acepté que lo que sentía era normal y que estaba bien que me gustaran tanto los hombres como las mujeres. Aprendí todo eso aquí y, aun así, fue difícil. Fue una de las razones por las que... —ahogó un quejido—. ¡Fue uno de los motivos por los que quise regresar a casa! ¡Porque tenía miedo de lo que sentía! Pero acepté lo que era gracias a Kanon y a los amigos que había hecho aquí. Mamá apenas sale de la isla; no es una mala mujer, solo es ignorante.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con la educación. ¡No hay excusa para que abandones a tu hijo únicamente porque es diferente!

—Necesita tiempo —las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas—. Sé que lo entenderá tarde o temprano.

—¡Por favor, Milo! ¡Ha sido más de medio año! ¡¿Realmente crees que el tiempo hará una diferencia?!

El rostro de Milo se quebró y su orgullo cedió para dejar paso a la tristeza.

—No es tan fácil —exhaló—. No es tan fácil como crees.

—No estoy diciendo que sea fácil. Estoy diciendo que no tienes que hacer esto solo. Yo podría hablar con ella, decirle lo que pienso.

—Ella te pagaría con la misma moneda.

—¿Y qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que reaccione como tú? —tartamudeó, su inglés comenzaba a fallarle— ¿Que me avergüence de lo que soy? ¿De lo que siento?

—¡No estoy avergonzado!

—¡Por favor! ¡Ni siquiera le dijiste a Saga que existía!

—¡No quería meter a mis hermanos en esto! Ni tú ni ellos tienen que cargar con las consecuencias de mis decisiones.

—¿Sigues pensando que este problema es solo tuyo?

—¡Lo es!

—Milo...

—¡Es mi madre y es mi problema!

— _Elle est un monstre!_

—¡No hables así de ella!

—¡Voy a llamarla como lo que es!

Camus notó que sus manos temblaban tanto como las de Milo, que se quedaba sin aire y que era imposible contener sus propias lágrimas. Milo tardó varios segundos en reaccionar. Se sentó nuevamente en el sillón y hundió su rostro entre las manos.

—Ella no es… Necesita tiempo.

—¡Deja de decir eso! ¿Por qué la defiendes tanto?

—¡Porque tengo que creer que puede cambiar!— alzó el rostro y a Camus le pareció tan desconsolador que tuvo que desviar su mirada—. Porque no quiero pensar que nunca más pasaré la Navidad con ellos, que no volveré a probar los _kataifi_ de mamá, ni su pastel de zanahoria, ni... —hipeó y hundió nuevamente su rostro entre sus manos.

Camus le escuchó sollozar por un par de minutos sin atreverse a acercarse a él. Cuando consideró que ambos estaban un poco más calmados, caminó hacia el sillón y se sentó a su lado.

—Lo siento, Milo. Tienes razón. No lo entiendo, pero quiero ayudarte. Me enfurecí al saber que esa mujer había lastimado al hombre que amo.

Milo enderezó su espalda al instante y lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Fue en ese momento que Camus se percató de lo que había dicho. Abochornado, desvió el rostro, a sabiendas de que sus orejas delatarían el rubor que lo cubría.

—Eso no es importante ahora.

Milo rio con nerviosismo y lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Claro que lo es, Camus —aseguró—. ¿No lo ves? Es lo único que importa.

Estuvieron así por largo rato. Todavía tenían muchas cosas de qué hablar, pero al menos por ese momento, podían refugiarse en lo único que era verdaderamente importante.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** Ok, ok. Siento que necesito dar una explicación por esto. Eh... *runs away*

Jaja! No es cierto. Lo que pasa es que desde hace mucho que quería trabajar una historia en la que hubiese un conflicto de este tipo. El trabajar en universos en donde la homosexualidad no causa prejuicios es bueno porque te ayuda a enfocarte en otras cosas. El ambiente de Santuario lo permite especialmente bien y en general disfruto tanto leer como escribir esas historias. Desafortunadamente, no es algo real. Sobre todo en un país como Grecia, y quería explorar este tipo de temas.

Además, casi siempre pongo a Camus como el bruto y esta vez quise hacer algo diferente. Sip, Camuchis es un babis, pero esta vez fue Milo el que cometió un grave error en la relación. Su situación familiar podrá explicar su actitud, pero no justificarla. Fue egoísta e hizo sufrir a Camus por eso. Espero que este capítulo se haya sentido real. Trabajé mucho en él. También lamento que Camus y Saga se conocieran en un modo tan incómodo. Veremos más de Saga y de Kanon más adelante.

Una vez más, este capie fue patrocinado por la bella Gochy, mi betuchis consentida.

Mmm... creo que eso es todo por ahora. Se me cuidan mucho y feliz día de reyes atrasado!


	9. Medicamentos

**Capítulo 9: Medicamentos**

 _Los polímeros naturales, sintéticos e híbridos, son usados actualmente en múltiples aplicaciones médicas porque permiten ajustar sus propiedades físicas, químicas y biológicas según los requerimientos necesarios. Los polímeros más comúnmente utilizados en la medicina son los biodegradables, los llamados "inteligentes" que generan respuestas específicas ante estímulos específicos, los que funcionan como excipientes e incluso aquellos que se utilizan para recubrir las píldoras de los medicamentos._

Era la tarde del viernes y Camus descansaba de una larga semana en el departamento de Milo. Desde que fueron descubiertos por Saga seis días atrás, Milo pareció perder el interés de ocultarse en casa de Camus. Este suponía que el griego ya no tenía una razón por la cual mantenerse lejos de su espaciosa cocina y por ello insistió en que Camus se quedara con él durante el fin de semana. El francés accedió sin más motivo que el poder tenerlo cerca.

La situación entre ellos seguía tensa debido a que Milo rehusaba aceptar cualquier ayuda que Camus pudiera ofrecerle. Sus constantes rechazos le frustraban sobremanera y lo máximo que logró fue la promesa de que si Saga y su padre no podían ayudarle, entonces recurriría a él. A decir verdad, Camus sabía que había poco que él pudiera hacer para cambiar la forma de pensar de la madre de Milo. No obstante, estaba dispuesto a todo para poder acompañar al griego durante el difícil momento. Quizá por eso aceptó pasar las tardes con él a pesar de que seguía molesto.

Esa tarde en particular, Milo estaba cenando con sus viejos amigos del pregrado. Ciertamente, el hombre no estaba de buen humor, pero sus compañeros habían planeado la salida desde hacía tanto tiempo que Milo no tuvo el corazón para cancelarles. El griego le había advertido que no regresaría antes de medianoche; sin embargo, Camus decidió esperarle en su departamento, a sabiendas de que no se sentiría tranquilo hasta que Milo regresara.

Los días anteriores habían sido tan estresantes que Camus quiso aprovechar la soledad para ver un par de episodios de _Cosmos_ de Carl Sagan, mientras tomaba un par de copas de vino acompañadas por unas elegantes alitas de pollo. Infortunadamente, cuando se recostó en la cama y se preparaba para encender el televisor, alguien llamó a su puerta.

Sabía que Milo llevaba sus llaves y le pareció extraño recibir una visita a esa hora del día. No obstante, decidió desperezarse y salir de la cama, tomándose unos segundos frente al espejo para asegurarse de que lucía lo suficientemente decente como para abrir la puerta.

Cuando se asomó por la mirilla de la puerta principal, Camus alcanzó a reconocer la borrosa imagen de Saga. Había alguien detrás de él, mas no supo de quién se trataba. Extrañado, abrió la puerta para descubrir que quien le acompañaba no era otro sino Kanon. Ahora que los tenía uno frente al otro se daba cuenta de que, si bien eran físicamente idénticos, era fácil reconocerlos. Saga vestía un formal traje negro con corbata violeta —seguramente acababa de salir de su trabajo en el bufete de abogados—, mientras que la vestimenta de Kanon se limitaba a unos viejos jeans y una camiseta color azul. Sus expresiones eran también muy diferentes: Saga lucía tranquilo y una educada, aunque pequeña, sonrisa decoraba su rostro; por el contrario, la boca torcida de Kanon era una clara indicación de que estaba de muy mal humor. Procuró no pensar demasiado en aquellas diferencias y, esperando que los hermanos no trajeran consigo una mala noticia, extendió su mano derecha para saludarles.

—Buenas tardes, Saga.

El mayor asintió y correspondió al apretón de manos.

—Buenas noches, Camus. Te presento a Kanon, mi hermano menor.

Con solo mirar el tenso modo en el que Kanon se cruzaba de brazos, Camus supo que no valdría la pena ofrecerle la mano. Optó, entonces, por dedicarle un simple movimiento de cabeza; Kanon no respondió a la atención y desvió la mirada.

—Kanon —murmuró Saga gravemente—. Este es Camus, la pareja de Milo.

—Un gusto —espetó de mala gana y con un claro tono sarcástico.

Camus frunció el ceño y se alzó de hombros.

—Igualmente… —tras decidir que el gemelo menor no merecía su atención, se enfocó en quien de hecho se comportaba como un adulto—. Lo lamento. Me temo que Milo ha salido y regresará hasta la medianoche.

—Lo sé —aseguró Saga—. Milo me dijo que saldría. De hecho, yo insistí en que lo hiciera. Queríamos aprovechar la oportunidad para hablar contigo a solas.

—Mi hermano fue el de la idea —Camus notó que el acento de Kanon era muy diferente al de sus hermanos. Su inglés era el más fluido de los tres, pero su entonación fluctuaba azarosamente, como si hubiese aprendido el idioma de mil maestros diferentes. Era fácil adivinar que esa suposición tenía algo de cierto.

Camus no estaba del todo seguro qué era lo que tendrían sus cuñados para decirle, mas no se atrevió a rechazarlos. Abrió la puerta de par en par y les ofreció asiento, así como algo de beber, pero los gemelos únicamente aceptaron lo primero. El francés lanzó una rápida mirada al departamento para asegurarse de que todo estuviese aceptablemente limpio y, al cerciorarse de que era así, se sentó en la mesa de centro frente a los gemelos.

—¿De qué querían hablar?

Saga exhaló largamente e incluso Kanon dejó entrever su nerviosismo; fue el hermano mayor quien decidió responder.

—Mañana vamos a hablar con mamá. Kanon vino de Italia para acompañarme.

—Tienen suerte de que haya estado cerca —aseguró—. A principios de año estaba al sur de Marruecos.

—Podrías estar en el otro lado del mundo y habrías llegado en dos días de no ser porque insistes en viajar en ese cacharro al que llamas motocicleta.

—¡Ya te dije que es un clásico!

Los gemelos discutieron por unos segundos más y Camus sonrió al darse cuenta de que ese bello Audi que vio alguna vez no le pertenecía a Kanon. Seguramente, había sido un préstamo de Saga, quien, avergonzado de que su hermano se paseara por la ciudad en una moto vieja, prefirió cederle su carísimo automóvil durante un fin de semana.

—Imagino que Milo no sabe que están aquí —interrumpió Camus al darse cuenta de que los hermanos serían capaces de discutir por el resto de la noche.

—No, y agradeceríamos mucho que mantuvieras esto en secreto —dijo Saga—. No estaría de acuerdo con lo que planeamos hacer.

—Sabe que estás buscando el modo de ayudarle.

—Lo que no sabe es que Kanon también está involucrado.

Camus frunció el ceño y tornó su atención al gemelo menor.

—Tengo entendido que tú también has tenido discusiones fuertes con tu madre.

Kanon extendió sus brazos en el respaldo del sofá, lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y emitió una seca risotada.

—¡Por favor! ¡No he hablado con la mujer desde hace catorce años!

El francés lanzó una expresión de sorpresa al escuchar aquella confesión. Sabía que la madre de Milo resentía a Kanon por haberse ido de la casa tan joven, pero jamás se imaginó que la rencilla llegara al punto de separarlos por tanto tiempo. Si ese fue el destino que le deparó a Kanon, ¿qué podía esperarse para Milo? En ese momento, Camus se percató de que la situación era aún peor de lo que imaginaba.

Saga notó el asombro de Camus y le dirigió una empática sonrisa.

—Mamá nunca ha estado de acuerdo con el estilo de vida de mi hermano. Lo que más le molesta es el hecho que no haya estudiado una carrera.

—¿Y qué si no lo hice? Cuando me fui dejé de estorbarles; tenía todo el derecho de tomar esa decisión.

—Mis papás dieron todo de sí para darnos una vida mejor. No tienes idea de lo frustrados que se sintieron cuando decidiste convertirte en trotamundos en lugar de ir a la universidad. Fue muy difícil para ellos.

—No le costó mucho trabajo a mamá decirme que, si me iba, jamás podría regresar —se alzó de hombros—. Da igual, no es como si hubiese querido hacerlo.

Saga suspiró y frunció el ceño. Parecía ser que todavía tenía más cosas que reprocharle a su hermano, mas hizo lo posible por mantener sus pensamientos para sí mismo.

—Lo lamento, Camus. Podrás ver que la necedad y el orgullo son defectos muy marcados en la familia —sin saber qué decir o hacer ante tan incómoda situación, Camus se limitó a asentir—. De todas maneras, no estamos aquí para hablar de Kanon, sino porque mañana iremos con mamá y le diremos que Milo tiene el derecho a estar con la persona a la que quiere. Hacer esto será difícil si tenemos en cuenta que no sabemos nada de ti.

—¡Oh! —canturreó Kanon— ¡Pero si yo sí sé mucho de él! Milo lo conoció en la universidad; es su supervisor del proyecto.

Saga arrugó la nariz y giró parcialmente su rostro hacia su hermano.

—¿Su supervisor? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Kanon gruñó agudamente en señal de que la pregunta no era lo suficientemente interesante como para ser contestada—. Creí que solo eran parte del mismo grupo de investigación —retomó su atención sobre Camus.

—Aunque el doctor Hadjichristidis sea su supervisor titular, he sido yo quien le ha apoyado en sus experimentos —Camus hizo una larga pausa para ordenar el resto de sus ideas—. Sé que lo que hice no fue apropiado. Nunca tuve la intención de aprovecharme de mi posición. Mi plan original era esperar a que Milo se titulara, pero…

—¿Pero? —Saga le alentó a continuar.

—Tenía miedo de que encontrase a alguien más.

Por supuesto que Camus evitó decir que ese miedo desapareció una vez descubrió que Kanon era su hermano. No obstante, el temor de perderle estaba ya muy arraigado en su mente y le hizo precipitarse a una confesión. En retrospectiva, los difíciles meses de añoranza le parecieron cortos y pensó que, después de todo, quizá sí debió haber esperado. Infortunadamente, el asunto estaba zanjado y lo único que Camus podía hacer era aceptar la responsabilidad de sus actos.

—Es algo que ambos deseábamos —continuó—. Amo a Milo y de ningún modo me habría aprovechado de él. Si esto pasó es porque ambos lo quisimos.

Sabía que su excusa era pobre. Aunque tuviesen casi la misma edad, Camus estaba en una posición aventajada con respecto a Milo y pudo haber abusado de su poder con facilidad. El que no lo hiciera no lo eximía de su error.

Saga frotó su barbilla con la mano derecha y habló tras varios segundos de silencio.

—Lo mejor será no decirle a mamá que eres su supervisor. Pensará que lo chantajeaste para convertirlo en tu novio. Estoy seguro de que buscará cualquier excusa para convencerse de que Milo es completamente heterosexual y que esto es solo un experimento —Camus soltó una seca risa—. ¿Hay algo más que nos puedas decir? —preguntó—. ¿Algo que de hecho podamos contarle a mamá?

El francés suspiró y cerró los ojos con fuerza. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle y suponía que la situación empeoraría conforme avanzara la tarde. Aun así, se convenció a sí mismo de cooperar.

—No hay mucho que decir, en realidad. Soy parisino, hijo único. Nací y viví en Francia durante casi toda mi vida. Mamá es doctora en farmacología y es líder de investigación en Sanofi Pasteur; papá es maestro en química orgánica y trabaja en Arkema. Estudié un pregrado en ingeniería química y una maestría en química orgánica, ambos en la universidad Pierre y Marie Curie. Hace casi cinco años me mudé a Atenas para estudiar el doctorado y vivo a un par de cuadras de aquí. Planeo titularme en septiembre y después me quedaré a trabajar en el grupo como posdoctor. Yo… —se interrumpió a sí mismo—, no tengo muchos pasatiempos. Procuro enfocarme en mi investigación.

Kanon bufó y golpeó a su hermano con el codo.

— _¿Ves?_ — en griego—. _Te dije que era aburrido._

—Y yo no te dije que sabe hablar griego.

Por un breve instante Kanon lució abochornado. No obstante, el gesto no tardó en ocultarse detrás de una burlona sonrisa.

—Hijo de familia, doctor y sabe griego… —masculló Kanon—. Si alguno de ustedes fuese mujer, mamá estaría encantada. Ya habría venido hasta acá para pinchar sus condones con un alfiler.

—Kanon… —advirtió su hermano.

—¿Qué? Sabes que es cierto.

—¿Por qué nunca te tomas nada en serio?

—Eres tú quien no me toma en serio. Vine a ayudar a Milo, no a escuchar la historia de vida de este papanatas.

Camus carraspeó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Te recuerdo, Kanon, que soy extranjero y mi respeto hacia las leyes de hospitalidad es más bien débil. No me hagas sacarte a patadas.

Kanon arqueó la ceja y torció la boca en una sarcástica sonrisa.

—¡Ah! Después de todo, el papanatas sí tiene algo de sangre en las venas.

—¿Tanto te molesta que sea el supervisor de Milo?

—Lo que me molesta, Camus —espetó con desdén a la vez que inclinaba su cuerpo hacia adelante—, es que metiste a Milo en este embrollo y ni siquiera lo sabías. ¿Cómo no notaste que algo andaba mal?

La cruda verdad dejó al francés sin palabras. Kanon tenía razón: Milo había tenido una gran pelea con su madre hace meses y Camus no se dio por enterado. Creía saber todo de él y la verdad era que solamente conocía una parte superficial de su vida. ¿Qué más desconocía de Milo? ¿Qué otra cosa le ocultaba? ¿De qué más no se había percatado? Quizá por eso Milo no confiaba en él. ¿Cómo confiar en alguien tan poco observador, alguien que no veía lo que debía ser obvio?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un resoplido de Saga.

—No seas ridículo, Kanon. Sabes bien que Milo es muy buen actor y que es tan necio como mamá. Además, tú tampoco te diste cuenta de que algo estaba mal, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Es diferente! —se defendió—. ¡Yo solo he hablado con él por teléfono! ¡Este idiota prácticamente vive con él!

—Tampoco te diste cuenta de que eran pareja.

Un violento rubor cubrió las mejillas de Kanon, quien lentamente se reacomodó en su asiento hasta hundirse en el respaldo.

Por su parte, las palabras de Saga aligeraron el corazón de Camus. Hubiese jurado que Kanon sí sabía de su relación. Después de todo, era el único miembro de su familia a quien le había dicho que era bisexual. Si Milo había ocultado una verdad a su hermano favorito, no era de sorprenderse que ocultara otra a su pareja. Milo era más que necio; era orgulloso y egoísta, y su comportamiento le había causado problemas innecesarios a las personas que más quería. Al menos, pensó Camus, en su pecado llevaba la penitencia. El sobrellevar la situación por su cuenta debió haber sido muy doloroso y, aunque en esos momentos Camus se sentía molesto y fuera de lugar, al menos tenía la certeza de que Milo ya no estaría solo.

—Milo hablaba todo el tiempo de su querido supervisor, de lo inteligente, guapo y gracioso que era. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que tenía muy mal gusto y que le gustaba Camus —frunció el ceño—. Me imaginaba hacia dónde se dirigía el asunto hasta que llegó noviembre y dejó de hablar de él. Cuando evadió mis preguntas al respecto supuse que Camus lo había lastimado y que optó por alejarse de él. Fue un error de cálculo —miró a Saga acusadoramente—. Además, a diferencia de otros, yo sí sabía que Camus existía.

Saga lanzó una desdeñosa mirada a Kanon y negó varias veces con la cabeza.

—Esa no es sorpresa. Siempre ha confiado más en ti —aseguró—, aunque nunca por completo.

Los tres hombres callaron por varios minutos.

—Nos hemos desviado del tema —dijo Saga finalmente—. Háblanos más de ti, Camus. Después de todo, ahora somos familia.

Camus sonrió tenuemente y asintió. Habló un poco más de su vida antes de Milo y luego les contó cómo terminaron juntos. Habló un poco de su relación, de lo que hacían los fines de semana e incluso de algunas de las locuras de Milo. Fue interrumpido varias veces por los gemelos, quienes le contaron varias anécdotas de cuando los tres vivían en Milos. Hablaron tendidamente por un par de horas hasta que dieron las diez de la noche y Kanon sugirió a su hermano que regresaran a su departamento. Se hacía tarde y requerirían toda la energía posible para enfrentarse a su madre.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Camus —dijo Saga, mientras caminaba fuera del departamento—. Me dio gusto conocerte mejor.

—¿Están seguros de que no quieren que les acompañe mañana?

—Para nada —respondió Kanon, agitando su mano en el aire—. Mamá te mataría y, ¿qué le diríamos a Milo?

—Entonces, llámenme en cuanto tengan oportunidad, ¿de acuerdo? Les deseo mucha suerte.

—Gracias —murmuró Saga—. La necesitaremos.

Los gemelos se despidieron de Camus, quien regresó al departamento una vez los hombres se perdieron de vista en las escaleras.

Su apetito había desaparecido por completo, por lo cual guardó las sobras de sus alitas de pollo en el refrigerador. No obstante, se animó a tomar un par de copas de vino antes de acostarse. Para su sorpresa, Milo llegó sobrio y poco antes de las once. Cenaron cereal en la cama mientras veían un episodio de Cosmos y, cuando Milo se quedó dormido sobre su pecho, Camus sintió envidia.

El nerviosismo le haría permanecer en vela el resto de la noche.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** ¡Al fin volvió a salir Kanoncito! ¡¿No les da gusto?! Es un encanto, sobre todo cuando está haciendo enojar a Camuchis. Sip, sip. Es una pena que no se me dé eso del incesto, de lo contrario haría un sidestory KanonxMilo. Ejem...

Mmm... creo que no hay más cosa qué decir de este capie. Espero que no lo hayan odiado. No hay mucho avance, pero era necesario. ¡Ya sólo quedan 3 capies! ¡OMG! Ojalá que Camus no se tire de un edificio de los corajes.

Me retiro, no sin antes agradecer a mi querida betuchis, Gochy Monchis, quien siempre está dispuesta a mermar mis babosadas. ¡Se me cuidan mucho!

PD: A Camus le gusta Cosmo de Carl Sagan porque yo no sé lo que es la sutileza.

PPD: Kanon es un pobretón.


	10. Nanolitografía

**Capítulo 10: Nanolitografía**

 _La nanolitografía se refiere a una técnica para construir patrones nanométricos a partir de polímeros. Estos diseños pueden utilizarse en varias aplicaciones como lo son la electrónica molecular, el almacenamiento de información, pantallas, conductores y sensores. La mayoría de las técnicas se basan en la remoción selectiva de secciones poliméricas, o bien en la síntesis o deposición de las mismas. Actualmente, las técnicas están limitadas a costos elevados y a largos tiempos de preparación de muestra, por lo que aún existen varias áreas de oportunidad para extender sus aplicaciones._

La mañana que siguió a la visita de los gemelos fue una verdadera tortura para Camus. Pasó una noche terrible y, cuando el sol se coló en la habitación, el francés decidió dejar de engañarse a sí mismo y salió de la cama. La preocupación le impidió concentrarse en los infomerciales que daban en la televisión de la sala y Milo no contaba con libros que tuviese interés en leer —de cualquier forma, no habría podido prestarles mucha atención. Milo despertó a las diez de la mañana. El griego estaba acostumbrado a que Camus despertara antes que él y no se sorprendió al no encontrarlo en la cama.

Desayunaron juntos mientras veían un extraño 'documental' sobre extraterrestres en el antiguo Egipto. Una vez que terminaron y que Milo comenzara a preguntarse qué podrían hacer ese fin de semana, Camus comentó que deberían aprovechar el hermoso día para quedarse en casa y trabajar un poco en sus respectivas investigaciones. Para sorpresa de Camus, Milo aceptó gustoso y solo cuando el menor se sentó en su regazo se dio cuenta de que su pareja no había tomado su propuesta a modo literal.

A decir verdad, no podía culparlo. Él era el primero en utilizar los estudios como una excusa para estar cerca de Milo y, de no ser porque su mente se encontraba en otro lado —en una de las Cícladas para ser exacto—, habría disfrutado enormemente el malentendido. No habían tenido relaciones desde la discusión de la semana anterior y el ímpetu de Milo estaba azuzado por sus pocos días de abstinencia.

Entre besos, el pobre francés trataba de buscar alguna excusa creíble que lo salvara de la situación que él mismo había creado. No estaba de ánimo para hacer algo diferente a sentarse en espera de la llamada telefónica de los gemelos, y les había prometido que no diría nada a Milo hasta que ellos se contactaran.

Cuando el griego comenzó a mover sus manos hacia la hebilla de su cinturón, Camus estuvo a punto de empujarlo y salir corriendo en dirección al baño. Afortunadamente, un zumbido en la mesa de centro distrajo a Milo de su misión: su celular comenzó a timbrar.

Extrañado de que alguien le hablase a mediodía del sábado, Milo no pudo contener su curiosidad y se bajó de Camus para contestar la llamada.

Hubo un rápido intercambio de palabras y, después de unos segundos, todo el color desapareció del rostro del rubio; mordió su labio inferior y su párpado derecho comenzó a dar rápidos brinquitos. Milo atinó a balbucear un par de palabras; después escuchó a su interlocutor con atención. A pesar de que la llamada duró poco más de un minuto, a Camus le pareció una eternidad.

—Era Saga —dijo quedamente después de regresar el celular a la mesa—. Kanon está en Milos. Fue a ver a mamá.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Le invitaron a entrar a la casa —respondió con incredulidad, como si acabase de ser testigo de algo completamente imposible—. Hablaron —le sujetó de las manos y le lanzó una mirada tan intensa que Camus pensó que se derretiría en ese momento—. Mamá quiere verme a mí también.

El francés sonrió con tanto orgullo como si él hubiese sido el orquestador del plan que reconciliaría a Milo con su madre.

—¿Ves? Debiste haber hablado con Saga desde hace meses.

Sus palabras no tuvieron mayor efecto en Milo, quien seguía pasmado por la llamada que acababa de recibir.

—No quiero ir —dijo finalmente.

—¿Cómo que no quieres? Estoy seguro de que tu madre quiere hacer las paces contigo. Si algo no estuviera bien, Saga no te habría llamado. Kanon también está ahí.

—Eso es todavía peor.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—No sé —agachó el rostro—. Suena peor.

—Es normal que sientas miedo, Milo, pero tienes que enfrentarte a tu familia. De lo contrario, las cosas nunca volverán a ser como antes.

El menor murmuró algo en griego y Camus ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de intentar traducirlo.

—No quiero ir —repitió.

—Si quieres, puedo acompañarte.

—¡No! —gritó y alzó ambas manos como si fuese la peor idea del mundo—. ¡No! Está bien, está bien. Iré.

Caminó torpemente hacia la alcoba, tomó su billetera y una sudadera que lo protegería de la brisa marina. También se tomó un par de minutos para trenzar su cabello y cambiar sus viejas y sucias zapatillas deportivas por unas a las que aún se les podía reconocer su color original.

El camino hacia el puerto fue dolorosamente angustiante. La peor parte fue el viaje en autobús hacia el centro, donde Milo no dejaba de morderse los labios y estaba tan distraído que casi se fue de boca en tres semáforos consecutivos. El viaje en el subterráneo fue más tranquilo porque había tanta gente en el vagón que Milo ni siquiera podía moverse, ya fuese para estrellarse contra el piso o bien para escapar a la primera oportunidad.

En las taquillas, Camus prácticamente obligó a Milo a comprar el boleto del catamarán más rápido. Insistió en que la espera sería todavía peor si alargaba su sufrimiento a un viaje de cinco horas en lugar de tres. El francés pagó la diferencia de precio del boleto y solo se separó de Milo cuando empezó el abordaje.

Justo antes de desaparecer dentro del bote, Milo lanzó a Camus una mirada aterrada. Muy a su pesar, había una larga fila de gente detrás de él y ni siquiera pudo contemplar la idea de regresar al lado de Camus. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en el interior de la embarcación.

El mayor se decidió a regresar a casa una vez que el catamarán se perdió de vista en el horizonte. No dejó de pensar en Milo durante todo el trayecto y, en su ensimismamiento, llegó al departamento equivocado. De no haber sido porque su juego de llaves no le permitió entrar al edificio, Camus no se habría percatado del error sino hasta un par de horas después.

Más tarde, ya en el lugar correcto y acompañado por una botella de vino y las alitas del día anterior, Camus procuró trabajar en su tesis en lo que Milo se comunicaba con él. Fue hasta la séptima hora de espera que su celular timbró.

—¿Camus? —el aludido reconoció el cansancio en la voz de Milo—. Ya estoy en casa. Todo está bien —su voz era áspera y grave, probablemente desgastada por haber hablado durante varias horas—. Mamá… ella aún no lo entiende, pero dice que hará lo posible para hacerlo.

—¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Sí, solo algo cansado. Fue una tarde intensa.

—Me lo imagino.

Hubo un largo silencio y, por unos instantes, Camus pensó que se había cortado la llamada.

—Tenías razón; debí habérselo contado a Saga desde un principio —murmuró y Camus reconoció el valor en sus palabras—. También debí habértelo dicho. Lo siento.

—Eres demasiado orgulloso para tu propio bien —aunque sabía que no era el mejor momento para recriminar a Milo, sentía que tenía derecho a una retribución después de todo lo que había pasado—. No estás solo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento —repitió con franqueza—. Pasaré la noche aquí. Iré a verte mañana en la tarde, ¿está bien?

—Está bien.

Un escandaloso y burdo grito interrumpió la llamada. Aún con la estática, Camus pudo reconocer la grosera voz de Kanon.

—Me voy —dijo Milo—. Vamos al puerto para ver si conseguimos pulpo. Mamá le prometió a Kanon que le prepararía pulpo con habas.

Si bien a Camus le encantaba el pulpo, las habas distaban mucho de ser su comida favorita y arrugó la nariz ante la desagradable idea de mezclar ambos ingredientes.

—¿Y esa es otra forma para castigar a Kanon o de hecho le gusta comer eso?

Milo emitió una apagada risilla.

—Es delicioso. Le pediré a mamá que prepare un poco más para llevarte.

—Dile que no tiene que ser generosa con las habas.

—Le diré que te dé doble porción —se escuchó un nuevo grito por parte de Kanon—. Ahora sí me voy. Cuídate.

—Igual. Procura descansar.

* * *

La relación entre Milo y sus padres mejoró en el transcurso de las semanas. Comenzó a visitarles cada quince días y siempre regresaba con varios recipientes repletos de deliciosa comida. Camus tenía que admitir que era admirable que una mujer como la madre de Milo lograse que las habas supiesen bien. Kanon se quedó en la isla todo el mes de julio y cuando se fue a inicios de agosto, prometió que regresaría para la titulación de su hermano menor.

Su noviazgo también dio un giro positivo. Al no tener que seguir ocultando su relación a su familia, Milo comenzó a mostrarle a Camus una faceta diferente. Desde un principio el francés tuvo la impresión de que el griego era hogareño, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que solo había visto la punta del iceberg. Milo comenzó a hablarle más de su familia, no únicamente de sus padres y hermanos, sino que incluía a su larguísima lista de tíos y primos. Le habló de las fiestas, de las peleas y de las soporíferas vacaciones en la casa de playa de su abuela, quien había fallecido dos años atrás. También le habló de sus mascotas: perros, gatos, aves e incluso un par de escorpiones. Todos ellos escaparon de casa o tuvieron muertes prematuras; a su familia no se le daba eso de cuidar a otros seres vivos, decía.

Camus disfrutaba de la refrescante franqueza de Milo y ni una vez se cansó de escuchar sus anécdotas por aburridas que fueran. Era imposible hacerlo cuando después de cada historia sosa venía un recuerdo; por ejemplo, cuando Kanon robó los ahorros de Saga y este se vengó encerrándolo en el baño de visitas por cinco horas seguidas.

También disfrutó el día en el que conoció al padre de Milo. Almorzaron juntos una semana después de que Kanon partiera. Con sus sesenta años, el hombre era tan alto como Camus y las muchas manchas en su rostro daban fe de las cientos de horas que debió haber pasado bajo el ardiente sol de Milos. Su cabello debió haber sido castaño hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora estaba casi completamente cubierto por las canas. Sus manos eran grises y agrietadas, y sus ojos denotaban un cansancio mayor al de su edad.

— _Mis papás dieron todo de sí para darnos una vida mejor_ —fueron las palabras que Saga usó un mes atrás, mas solo hasta este momento Camus se percató de lo ciertas que habían sido.

El hombre se disculpó con la pareja por haberse mantenido al margen por tanto tiempo, por no haber obligado a su esposa a entrar en razón y por haber pensado, en un principio, que Milo estaba en un error y que debía alejarse de Camus.

El francés sabía que aquellas disculpas no serían suficientes para compensar el dolor que experimentó Milo al saberse rechazado por sus propios padres, o para borrar el miedo que sintió cuando se aceptó como bisexual. Tanto él como su esposa tendrían que trabajar juntos para demostrarle a su hijo que estaban verdaderamente arrepentidos y para tratar de enmendar, aunque fuese un poco, el daño que le hicieron tanto a Kanon como a Milo. Aun así, Camus sabía que una disculpa era mejor que ninguna, y la aceptó con la mayor gracia que pudo. También aprovechó para asegurarle que amaba a su hijo y que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para protegerlo.

Después de eso, la conversación se tornó bastante incómoda. Parecía ser que ni uno ni otro tenían ganas de decir nada más y solo cuando Milo salió al rescate la velada pudo salir adelante.

— _¿Te conté que a Camus le gusta el teatro antiguo, papá? Su favorito es Eurípides._

Los ojos del hombre brillaron con interés e inició una larga disertación sobre lo importante que era que los jóvenes se interesaran por la historia. A pesar de no ser un hombre que dedicara mucho tiempo a la lectura, conocía los mitos al pie de la letra y, para sorpresa de Camus, tenía una excelente visión sobre los orígenes y significados de las leyendas.

Más tarde, Milo le explicó que los conocimientos de su padre formaban parte de la memoria colectiva de los isleños. Amaban su cultura a morir e incluso aquellos que no sabían leer, podían recitar varias estrofas de los clásicos. Se decía que Grecia era la cuna del mundo occidental y esa tarde Camus descubrió que fueron los griegos quienes se autodenominaron de esa forma.

Así pasaron los días y, distraído con su recién encontrada familia política, Milo y la redacción de su tesis no tardaron en acercarse al fin del año escolar. Tan previsor como siempre, Camus estuvo listo para su disertación a finales de agosto, mas Shion tenía su agenda llena y a duras penas pudo darle una cita para el primer viernes de septiembre: la misma fecha del examen de los alumnos de maestría.

—Shion debe estar completamente desquiciado para querer hacer tu examen, el de Aioria y el mío en un mismo día —le dijo Milo después de que Camus le diese la retroalimentación de su tesis.

—Las disertaciones de maestría solo tardan cuarenta minutos —explicó—. Es por eso que hará la mía primero. Le dedicará toda la mañana y en la tarde estará más relajado para atenderlos a ustedes.

—Preferiría que fuese un día para cada uno, así se sentiría más especial —se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa de la biblioteca—. Por cierto, ¿vendrán tus padres?

Camus bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

—Mi padre iba a venir, pero me habló hace un par de días para decirme que esa semana viajará a Estados Unidos.

—Lo lamento.

—Está bien, estoy acostumbrado. Es más fácil ahora que soy adulto a cuando era niño y lo único que quería era que mis padres asistiesen a mis festivales del colegio.

Milo se inclinó hacia él y frotó su frente en contra del cabello de Camus como si fuese un gato meloso.

—Y yo que creía que tus papás eran perfectos.

—Están locos. ¿O ya se te olvidó el asunto de las latas rectangulares?

—Jamás.

—Estará bien, Milo —le dio un rápido beso en la cabeza—. Lo único que importa es aprobar el examen. Tú también deberás enfocarte en eso. Recuerda que tienes que estudiar más sobre la resonancia magnética nuclear. Tu segundo sinodal siempre pregunta sobre la teoría y no tengo que hacerte un examen para saber que casi no entiendes el tema. Tampoco te olvides de revisar las referencias de tu tesis; Shion te matará si se entera que escribiste mal el nombre de la profesora Charleux.

Milo enderezó la espalda e hizo un saludo militar.

—¡Señor sí, señor!

Una risa queda escapó de los labios de Camus. Lo mejor de que se acercara la fecha de la disertación de Milo era que pronto se titularía y dejaría de ser su alumno. Eso le permitiría tener la conciencia un poco más tranquila y ya no tendría que tomar parte de su valioso tiempo juntos para discutir cosas de la escuela. Por otro lado, una vez que Milo se titulara, dejaría de asistir a la universidad y ya no pasarían tanto tiempo juntos.

Aquel pensamiento turbó un poco a Camus, sin embargo, decidió dejarlo de lado. Lo más importante en ese momento era que ambos se graduaran. Ya después se preocuparía por lo demás.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** Uffff! Ya nos estamos acercando peligrosamente al final! ¿No es emocionante? Bueno, una parte de este asunto ya se arregló, pero aún queda un pendiente importante y no me refiero precisamente a la disertación de los muchachos. Sea como sea, esperemos que no reprueben.

Mmm... creo que no hay más comentario para este capie. Sé que fue un poco extraño y espero que no lo hayan odiado.

Un enorme agradecimiento, como siempre, a mi querida betuchis, Gochy, quien me corrige el trabajo como Camus a Milo.

 **Respuesta a Review de Shingo:** Me alegra mucho leeros nuevamente. No sé si sea consuelo, pero ya tengo planeado empezar otro MiloxCamus cuando termine este. Probablemente haya un desfase de algunos meses, pero al menos ya lo empecé. Ojalá te guste. De todas formas, aún quedan algunos pendientes por acá. ¡MILO MERECE TODO EL AMOR! ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!


	11. Detergentes

**Capítulo 11: Detergentes**

 _Una de las aplicaciones de los polímeros más ampliamente aprovechada es en la industria de los detergentes. El ingrediente activo de estas sustancias son los surfactantes, es decir, moléculas que poseen secciones tanto hidrofílicas como hidrofóbicas (i.e. anfifílicas). Actualmente, la mayor parte de los surfactantes son moléculas lineares de pesos moleculares más o menos altos. Sin embargo, en los años recientes se han encontrado beneficios adicionales al utilizar moléculas poliméricas de arquitecturas específicas._

Camus no pudo tener una mejor disertación de doctorado. Los sinodales llegaron a tiempo, la computadora portátil y el proyector funcionaron adecuadamente, su presentación fluyó sin complicaciones y la mayoría de las preguntas fueron previstas por el francés. Por supuesto que hubo un par de ocasiones en las que alguno de los profesores preguntó algo cuya respuesta desconocía por completo, pero fue lo suficientemente hábil como para improvisar respuestas que tuviesen al menos un poco de sentido. Tal y como esperaba, después de una deliberación de quince minutos, recibió su título de doctorado con mención honorífica y, mientras Shion le entregaba el acta que lo certificaba, un nudo se formó en su garganta.

Era curioso, pensaba. Había trabajado durante cinco años para obtener ese papel. Todo lo que había hecho desde que llegó a Atenas fue esforzarse en alcanzar su meta e hizo todo lo posible para que las cosas salieran conforme a su plan. El documento era algo esperado, algo natural de recibir. Sin embargo, ahora que se encontraba entre sus manos, se sentía sumamente agradecido de que los hados le permitieran obtenerlo. Era como si en algún momento hubiese habido una duda de su capacidad para titularse; como si no se lo mereciera.

Tragó saliva y se recordó a sí mismo que lo merecía completamente y que, en lugar de sentirse agradecido, debería sentirse orgulloso. Ofreció un fuerte apretón de manos a los profesores y después tornó su atención a los aplausos de su reducido público.

Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar y Milo se aseguró de tomar las fotografías necesarias para poder recordar ese momento para siempre. A pesar de que Camus insistió en que un par serían suficientes, el griego estaba inquieto (seguramente por su propia disertación), y le dejó distraerse con el obturador de su cámara digital.

Una vez que el ambiente se relajó, los presentes abandonaron el pequeño auditorio. La mayoría de los alumnos regresaron a la oficina o a los laboratorios, y Shion aprovechó su media hora de descanso para ir a almorzar. Milo estuvo con Camus un par de minutos más hasta que recibió un mensaje de texto en el que Saga le avisaba que él y el resto de la familia habían llegado a la universidad, por lo cual tuvo que dejarle para ir a recibirlos.

Camus aceptó que vería de nuevo a Milo hasta el inicio de su examen profesional y, si bien intentó aprovechar el tiempo para revisar las pocas correcciones que tenía que hacerle a su tesis, no tardó mucho en distraerse con la histeria de Aioria.

—¿Cómo pudiste responder a esa pregunta de la entropía? ¡Nunca he entendido eso de la entropía! ¿Crees que me pregunten a mí algo así?

—Estarás bien, Aioria —aseguró—. Me consta que Shura te ha puesto a estudiar lo que necesitas y más.

—De hecho —interrumpió el español—, lo que más me preocupa en estos momentos es tu nerviosismo. Quizá no debas entrar a la disertación de Milo. Aioros llegará pronto, puedes almorzar con él.

Aioria giró violentamente hacia Shura y le sujetó de los hombros.

—¡Él es el que me pone más nervioso! ¡Ayer me hizo leer tres capítulos del libro de fisicoquímica!

—Sí… eso suena a Aioros —admitió Shura.

—Tranquilízate, novato —canturreó Afrodita mientras daba vueltas en su silla—. Recuerda: si Death Mask pudo convertirse en doctor, tú puedes convertirte en maestro.

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué siempre me usan a mí de ejemplo?

—Eso no cuenta, Afrodita —aseguró Aioria a la par que se cruzaba de brazos—. Death Mask no es tan estúpido como parece.

Toda la oficina quedó muda después de escuchar aquellas palabras. Lentamente, Afrodita giró el rostro para observar la reacción de Death Mask y lanzó una fuerte carcajada cuando apareció un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—¡Adorable! Apuesto a que es lo más lindo que te hayan dicho jamás.

—¡Cállate, Köttbulle! Y tú tranquilízate, enano. No conseguirás tu título si te desmayas en medio del examen.

Siguieron hablando por los minutos que restaban para la siguiente disertación y lo más que pudo hacer Camus en ese tiempo fue poner un marcador fosforescente en la hoja con la primera corrección de su tesis.

Una vez que dieron las diez para las once, el grupo caminó de regreso al auditorio, donde Milo ya se encontraba preparando su presentación y los sinodales se acomodaban en sus asientos.

Camus decidió sentarse en el punto más alejado del podio, nueve filas de asientos hacia atrás, y desde ahí observó en silencio a su familia política. Saga, Kanon y sus suegros murmuraban entre sí y le dirigían a Milo señales de buena suerte cada vez que cruzaban sus miradas. Observó a la madre de Milo, quien, sujetada fuertemente del brazo de su esposo, mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa muy semejante a la que ya antes había visto en su hijo. La señora era robusta y, sin necesidad de verla de pie, Camus supo que era bastante alta. Sentada a lado del señor Kafantari, la mujer aparentaba tener la misma estatura.

Shion se levantó de su asiento a las once en punto y dio las indicaciones para el comienzo de la disertación, presentó adecuadamente a los miembros del jurado y, finalmente, le dio la palabra a Milo.

Fue obvio para Camus que su alumno había practicado su presentación por horas, ya que sus palabras fluían de sus labios con facilidad y certeza. Notó que perfeccionó la pronunciación de un par de compuestos que le habían causado problemas desde que comenzó a trabajar con ellos y que no se olvidó de mirar al público mientras exponía. Si bien sabía que el carisma de Milo poco tenía que ver con sus dotes como maestro, quería pensar que al menos una de esas buenas características las había obtenido gracias a sus consejos y a su incesante recordatorio de que la práctica hace al maestro. Sonrió con orgullo cuando Milo terminó su disertación y los presentes le ofrecieron un candoroso aplauso.

La segunda parte del examen no fue tan fácil como la primera. Los sinodales de Milo le atacaron con premura y, aunque el griego logró responder todas las preguntas, estuvo lejos de salir invicto. El nerviosismo logró colarse entre sus respuestas y le hizo cometer algunos errores que tardó varios segundos en corregir. No obstante, su desempeño fue adecuado para el de un alumno de maestría y el tranquilo rostro del jurado era clara señal de su aprobación. Después de una última pregunta por parte de Shion, los sinodales solicitaron unos minutos de deliberación y salieron del auditorio por una pequeña puerta escondida detrás del podio.

La breve espera se sintió larguísima y lo único que logró distraer a Camus fueron los comentarios de Afrodita sobre lo guapos que eran los hermanos de Milo — después de todo, Kanon sí era un dios de la fertilidad— y los vanos intentos de Death Mask para aparentar indiferencia.

Shion y los otros dos profesores regresaron al auditorio tras cinco larguísimos minutos y premiaron a Milo con el título de Maestro en Ciencias. Se escuchó una nueva ronda de aplausos e incluso un chillido de felicidad por parte de la madre de Milo. Los asistentes comenzaron a dispersarse y algunos rodearon a Milo para felicitarlo. Camus prefirió quedarse en su asiento, inseguro de si debía acompañarlos o escapar de su suegra con la excusa de no querer arruinar el bello momento.

Kanon no tardó en sacar una cámara digital que parecía ser más costosa que la beca mensual de Camus y comenzó a tomar fotografías a diestra y siniestra. Shion accedió a una fotografía con Milo y el resto de los compañeros del grupo le siguieron. La mayoría se quedó únicamente por unos minutos, pero Afrodita aprovechó la situación para sacar su modelo interior y Death Mask tuvo que arrastrarlo del auditorio para que los Kafantari pudieran fotografiarse con el graduado sin que algún extraño se colara a sus recuerdos familiares. Por supuesto, Camus tomó aquella señal como su oportunidad para escapar, pero justo cuando estaba a dos pasos de la puerta de salida, la insolente voz de Kanon le paró en seco.

— _¿A dónde crees que vas, cobarde?_ —preguntó con cara de pocos amigos—. _¡Ven para acá!_

Camus tragó saliva y miró rápidamente hacia la madre de Milo, quien se limitó a bajar el rostro y a afirmar el agarre que tenía del brazo de su hijo menor. El señor Kafantari insistió en que los acompañara y el francés supo que no había modo de escaparse de la incómoda situación. Caminó con lentitud hacia el podio y dejó que Kanon le tomase decenas de fotografías. Algunas de ellas solo con Milo y muchas otras con el resto de la familia. En un momento, y a insistencia de Saga, Camus intercambió lugar con Kanon y tomó varias fotos de los Kafantari, mientras rezaba porque la bendita cámara no se le resbalara de los dedos.

Después de veinte minutos de fotografías, la situación comenzó a parecerle graciosa y casi sintió pena cuando Aioria y Aioros entraron al auditorio para preparar la disertación del primero. A Camus le habría gustado ver hasta cuándo serían capaces los Kafantari de seguir con su sesión fotográfica y saber si la interrumpirían por cansancio o por saturación de la memoria de la cámara.

Una vez fuera del auditorio, Milo propuso que se quedasen un poco más para ver la presentación de Aioria. A pesar de que Kanon y su padre no parecían estar muy de acuerdo, pues se acercaba la hora del almuerzo, la señora Kafantari comentó que era una excelente idea. Nadie se atrevió a contradecirla.

— _Mientras ustedes se quedan aquí, Camus y yo iremos por un café_ —pronunció firmemente y sin cabida a réplicas.

El francés sintió su sangre helarse y habría huido de no ser porque estaba tan atónito que ni siquiera pudo mover sus piernas. Milo y su padre lucían tan sorprendidos como él y Kanon fingió distraerse con las fotografías que había tomado. Únicamente Saga parecía saber de qué se trataba todo ese asunto. El gemelo mayor colocó un brazo sobre Milo y lo guio lentamente de regreso al auditorio. Camus no pudo evitar pensar que Saga era un maldito traicionero.

— _Los esperamos aquí_ —comentó el hermano mayor—. _Cuando termine el examen de Aioria iremos a comer al centro._

Kanon y el señor Kafantari los siguieron y Camus quedó a solas con la mujer. El francés agitó la cabeza con el fin de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero solo se encontró con los reproches que se había guardado durante meses. A sabiendas de que no era el mejor momento o lugar para sacar a relucir sus rencores, optó por decir lo más amable que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

— _Gracias por la comida que le manda a Milo. Es muy buena cocinera._

La mujer arqueó la ceja izquierda y Camus maldijo su mala suerte.

— _Ven. Saga dijo que hay una cafetería a un lado de la biblioteca._

Camus pensó que aquello no sonaba tan mal. Si en algún momento intentaban matarse mutuamente, habría testigos suficientes para detenerlos y, en el peor de los casos, solamente tendría que lidiar con quemaduras de segundo grado causadas por café caliente. Se armó de valor, se convenció a sí mismo de que lo mejor sería terminar con aquel asunto y siguió a la mujer hasta la discreta cafetería del edificio de química.

Eligieron prontamente una mesa cercana a la salida de emergencia y Camus se ofreció para ir por sus bebidas. La mujer pidió un trozo de pastel con nueces y una taza de té de yerbabuena, mientras que Camus se decidió por un expreso cortado. No le gustaba el café de esa tienda, pero quería tener un arma en caso de que la señora decidiera arrojarle la taza de té.

Una vez que le entregaron la orden, Camus tuvo que regresar a la mesa y sentarse frente a su suegra. El ambiente se sentía increíblemente tenso y en ese momento se le ocurrió que debió haber pedido una bebida diferente. Estaba seguro de que el café no ayudaría en nada a disminuir el temblor de sus manos.

— _Desde hace tiempo…_ —la mujer comenzó a hablar, mas no tardó en detenerse a sí misma. Tomó una larga bocanada de aire y comenzó nuevamente—. _Mi esposo quería que nos presentaran antes. Intenté hacerlo varias veces, pero tenía miedo._

— _Ya somos dos_ —murmuró Camus para sí. La mujer fingió no escucharlo.

— _No tengo excusas_ —admitió quedamente y con la cabeza gacha—. _Soy una mujer simple, Camus. No muy inteligente y soy necia como una mula. Hice lo que creí que era lo mejor para mi familia… yo…_ —tragó saliva y Camus notó que sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con la amenaza de lágrimas—. _He estado equivocada antes. Te traje aquí porque quería disculparme._

El francés frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que su disculpa distaba de ser sincera. Ciertamente, la mujer parecía entender que había cometido un error al haber rechazado a Milo; sin embargo, sus palabras aún estaban teñidas de recelo y de temor. Estaba seguro de que la señora Kafantari lloraría de felicidad si Milo aparecía en ese momento y le explicaba que todo se trataba de una broma y que solamente le gustaban las mujeres. Camus no esperaba que la señora sintiera orgullo por la sexualidad de su hijo, pero se preguntaba si algún día llegaría a sentir algo que no fuese repulsión.

Agradeció haber tomado un desayuno ligero; comenzaba a sentir náuseas.

— _Espero que también se haya disculpado con Milo._

La mujer asintió lentamente y un fino mechón de canas se escapó de su peinado.

— _Sé que no es suficiente, pero es lo único que puedo hacer además de… intentarlo_ —admitió—. _Cuando Milo nos habló sobre ti sentí que el corazón se me escapaba del pecho. Un millón de temores aparecieron frente a mis ojos. Temí que fueses un hombre horrible o que se pudiera contagiar con alguna de cosas que son tan comunes hoy en día. Temí que lo expulsaran de la universidad y pensé que quizás por eso decidió estudiar una maestría, porque tal vez su jefa se había enterado de lo que era y que lo había obligado a renunciar_ —rio secamente y el malestar de Camus se incrementó—. _Pensé… en lo que le diría la gente en las calles, en que alguien podría golpearlo o incluso matarlo. También…_ —parpadeó varias veces y miró a Camus a los ojos por unos brevísimos instantes— _temí por lo que diría mi familia. Pensé que si su abuelo estuviera vivo, se habría muerto del coraje._

La mujer abrió su bolso de mano y sacó un pañuelo desechable para limpiar su nariz.

— _Admito que todavía tengo miedo_ —confesó—. _Por más que quiero, no puedo evitarlo._

 _—Estaremos bien. Cuidaremos el uno del otro._

La mujer asintió.

— _Saga dice que eres un buen hombre y creo que tiene razón. Él siempre ha sido muy bueno para juzgar el carácter de los demás. Espero que entre tus virtudes esté la paciencia porque necesitarás tenerla conmigo._

Aunque Camus pensó que Milo ya se había encargado de poner a prueba dicha virtud, decidió no perder el enfoque de la conversación.

— _Seré paciente mientras usted lo sea. Lo intentaré siempre y cuando usted también lo haga._

— _Lo haré, te lo aseguro_ —dijo con tanta firmeza que Camus tuvo que creerle—. _Cuando le dije a Milo que se fuera de la casa no estaba pensando. No vi su rostro cuando se marchó ni escuché a mi esposo cuando me pidió que recapacitara. No pensé que no lo vería en Navidad ni en lo que pasaría si no hacíamos las paces_ —su labio inferior tembló hasta formar una extraña sonrisa—. _No pensé en nada hasta ese día en el que Kanon regresó a casa._

La mujer limpió nuevamente su nariz y tuvo que sacar un segundo pañuelo para retirar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

— _Nunca quise olvidarlo. Nunca lo hice. Todas las noches pensaba en él e incluso así no tuve el valor para…_

La mujer balbuceó varias palabras que Camus no alcanzó a comprender. Solo cuando la señora carraspeó varias veces y le dio un largo sorbo a su taza de té, Camus pudo retomar el hilo de la conversación.

— _Lo alejé de mí por catorce años y me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo lo mismo con Milo. Supe entonces que no podría hacerlo nuevamente. No perdería a otro de mis niños por mi estupidez._

Camus exhaló sonoramente. No estaba seguro de qué decir en esos momentos ya que, a pesar de que se sentía conmovido, no sentía que la mujer se mereciera un agradecimiento. ¿Por qué darle las gracias por hacer lo que cualquier madre sensata y cariñosa hubiese hecho desde un principio? Su suegra todavía tenía un largo camino que recorrer antes de demostrar un verdadero cambio; sus palabras solo tendrían el mismo valor que sus acciones. Decidió esperar hasta entonces, cuando la mujer verdaderamente se mereciera un agradecimiento.

— _Amo a Milo_ —optó por decir—. _No puedo prometerle que nunca lo lastimaré ni que todo será perfecto, pero puedo prometerle que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para hacerlo feliz._

— _Milo siempre ha tenido mucho amor para dar_ —un agudo ruido semejante a una risilla escapó de sus labios—. _Ya era hora que alguien se lo repusiera._

Terminaron sus bebidas en silencio y cuando faltaba un cuarto de hora para el mediodía, decidieron regresar al auditorio. Tomaron asiento en una pequeña banca a la salida del salón.

— _Milo dijo que te gustaba el calamar_ —comentó la mujer, mientras esperaban a que la disertación de Aioria terminara.

— _Es mi favorito. Sobre todo cuando Milo lo prepara._

La mujer bufó con molestia.

— _Les pone demasiado ajo. Si quieres saber lo que es bueno, deberías probar los míos_ —Camus sonrió al encontrarse con tan nítido espejo del orgullo de su pareja—. _El domingo celebraremos con la familia. Ven para que pruebes los mejores calamares de toda la isla._

 _—¿Cree que esté bien?_

La mujer se alzó de hombros.

— _Milo solo invitó a algunos primos y tíos y, si alguno los molesta, Saga y Kanon se encargarán de ellos._

 _—Es un buen plan._

Esperaron por un par de minutos más hasta que se abrió la puerta del auditorio. La gente salió en pequeños grupos y no tuvieron que esperar demasiado para que el resto de los Kafantari apareciera. Milo parecía ser el más nervioso, pero Camus no tardó en tranquilizarlo con una tierna sonrisa.

— _¿Cómo le fue a Aioria?_ —preguntó con la esperanza de disipar la tensión.

— _Si no fuera porque casi vomita de los nervios, diría que le fue mejor que a mí._

 _—Ese no es un estándar muy alto_ —admitió Camus.

Milo rio abiertamente y la opresión que Camus sentía en el pecho desde la mañana se esfumó como si jamás hubiese existido.

— _Bien_ —dijo Kanon—. _¿Ya felicitamos a todos? ¿Ya podemos irnos a comer?_

— _Nos acompañarás, ¿no es así, Camus?_

El francés estuvo a punto de acceder a la invitación de Saga cuando vio a Shion acercarse discretamente hacia ellos.

—Disculpa, Camus. Me gustaría hablar contigo antes de que te vayas.

La opresión en el pecho del francés regresó instantáneamente. ¿Qué era lo que Shion tenía que decirle? ¿Acaso había descubierto su relación con Milo? ¡Por supuesto que lo había hecho! Tuvo una mañana tan estresante que olvidó por completo disimular su relación. ¿El hombre sería capaz de retractar el voto de su disertación o se limitaría a darle un larguísimo sermón de lo mal que había actuado? Nervioso, se dirigió a los Kafantari y les ofreció una disculpa.

— _Lo lamento. Tengo algo que revisar con el doctor Hadjichristidis. Los acompañaré en otra ocasión._

Milo estuvo a punto de insistir, pero su madre le interrumpió.

— _Déjalo_. _Vendrá con nosotros el domingo._

Ni siquiera Saga vio venir aquellas palabras y todos voltearon a ver a la mujer como si le hubiese salido una tercer cabeza. A Camus le habría gustado admirar la curiosa escena por más tiempo, pero prefirió acortar su camino hacia el cadalso.

La oficina de Shion nunca le pareció tan lúgubre.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** Chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaaan! Los cliffhangers son buenos para mi alma. Eeep! El siguiente capítulo será el último! *sniff* ¿No les da nostalgia? Será triste terminar esta serie que tanto me entretuvo. Extrañaré, sobre todo, hacer sufrir a Camuchis.

Este capie fue uno muy difícil de escribir. El asunto debía ser muy tenso, pero algo que quería hacer era mostrar la humanidad de la mamá de Milo. Creo que la ignorancia suele ser la detonadora del miedo y el miedo muchas veces puede expresarse como odio. Es por eso que pienso que el mejor modo de combatir al racismo y a las fobias es educando a la gente. El odio no debe ser manejado con más odio, sino con diálogo. Muchas veces el diálogo es imposible, pero cuando hay ganas de cambiar, abres una puerta para el aprendizaje y la tolerancia. No es que quiera justificar lo que hizo la señora. Simplemente quise presentar sus argumentos y el hecho de que estaba decidida a aceptar a su hijo. Espero que haya sido una escena aceptable.

Sobre los exámenes... no tengo ni idea de si las disertaciones sean o no abiertas en Grecia (i.e. si puedes invitar a quien quieras). Yo creí que lo serían en todos lados, pero al menos en la universidad de Inglaterra a la que asistí, no fue así. Una disculpa si escribí alguna tontería en ese aspecto.

Haría un comentario sobre lo mucho que me gusta hacer sufrir a Aioria, pero la mera verdad es que me gusta hacerlos sufrir a todos.

Como siempre, este capie fue beteado por la hermosa Gochy, quien opina que debería hacer un sidestory incestuoso con Kanon y Milo (no, no es cierto, para nada que piensa eso, pero yo sí XD).

Eso es todo por ahora. ¡Espero no hayan odiado este capie! ¡Se me cuidan mucho!


	12. Diodos Orgánicos de Emisión de Luz

**Capítulo 12: Diodos Orgánicos de Emisión de Luz**

 _Gracias a sus capacidades semiconductoras, los polímeros han sido exitosamente utilizados para fabricar diodos orgánicos de emisión de luz (OLEDs). Al ser materiales tan ligeros y flexibles, permiten crear películas sumamente delgadas con capacidad de abarcar todo el espectro de color y alcanzar una alta intensidad de luz a diferenciales de potencial relativamente bajos. A pesar ser una tecnología con varias limitantes, su reducido costo a comparación de los LEDs inorgánicos tradicionales, así como su facilidad de fabricación, impulsan la investigación de los polyLEDs para su uso a escala industrial._

Camus entró a la oficina de Shion con la mirada gacha y un insistente malestar estomacal. La mañana había sido terriblemente emocional y un encuentro con su supervisor era lo menos que necesitaba en esos momentos, en especial cuando sentía que su recién adquirido título se encontraba en riesgo.

Shion se sentó frente a su escritorio y comenzó a buscar algo en un cajón. A diferencia de ocasiones anteriores, el doctor no le ofreció asiento y Camus decidió permanecer en pie a sabiendas de que así sería más fácil salir corriendo de la oficina en caso de que Shion no se conformara con un ataque verbal.

—Muchas felicidades por tu examen, Camus —dijo Shion con la cabeza medio oculta en la cajonera—. Hiciste un buen trabajo.

Sus palabras parecían sinceras y el francés pensó que quizá no había sido descubierto después de todo.

—Ha sido gracias a usted, profesor. Su interés en mi trabajo es el mejor aliciente.

Shion asintió distraídamente y siguió rebuscando en su cajón. Camus no se atrevió a moverse hasta que el hombre lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa, tomó un papel con los bordes doblados y se lo ofreció.

—Sabía que lo había puesto ahí —con nerviosismo, Camus tomó la hoja—. Cuando era más joven tenía la tradición de invitar una comida a mis nuevos doctores. Todo el grupo nos acompañaba y yo pagaba el consumo del recién titulado —suspiró nostálgico—. Como sabrás, hace mucho tiempo que no asisto a las celebraciones. Es deprimente salir con tantos jóvenes cuando tu cuerpo se cansa después de dos copas de vino, por lo cual ahora opto por darles una tarjeta de regalo para algún restaurante popular.

—No tenía que hacerlo, profesor —respondió Camus, mientras leía atentamente la nota. El mensaje estaba escrito a mano e indicaba que valía por dos comidas de tres tiempos y que podían reclamarse cualquier día del año en curso. Era claro que la supuesta tarjeta de regalo había sido escrita a última hora y con el único trozo de papel que tenían a la mano.

—Trabajaste bien, Camus, así que quise darte algo especial. Es un vale que podrás utilizar en la Perla del Este. Espero que te guste la comida china.

Siendo sincero, a Camus no le gustaba la comida oriental. No obstante, no tenía que ser un crítico de comida para saber que la Perla del Este era el restaurante de comida china más exclusivo de toda la ciudad. Estaba seguro de que incluso alguien como él podría apreciar la gastronomía china en un lugar tan elegante como ese.

—¿Está seguro de esto? Debió haberle costado una fortuna.

—Mi mejor amigo es el dueño del restaurante. Fue él quien me dio la idea —entrecerró los ojos—, aunque admito que hubiese preferido un vale impreso. De cualquier forma, mi amigo los estará esperando.

—¿Disculpe?

Shion parpadeó con rapidez varias veces y arrugó la nariz.

—Lo siento, pensé que querrías llevar a Milo contigo. Después de todo, ahora que se ha titulado ya no podrán verse tan seguido.

Camus contuvo la respiración al escuchar las despreocupadas palabras de Shion. ¿El profesor ya sabía de su relación? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué nunca dijo algo al respecto? ¿Quién habría sido el culpable? ¿Shura? ¿Afrodita? ¿Él mismo?

—¿Usted sabía que éramos pareja? —tartamudeó con incredulidad.

Shion carraspeó gravemente y, de no haber sido por su preocupación, Camus se habría dado cuenta que el ruido fue provocado por una risa mal contenida.

—Por supuesto que sabía. ¿Crees que estoy ciego?

Camus sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban e instintivamente se asió al borde del escritorio de Shion.

—¿Desde cuándo?

El doctor observó las manos de Camus por unos segundos —sus nudillos comenzaban a palidecer— y, posteriormente, se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa.

—Tranquilo, Camus. De haber estado en contra, habría dicho algo meses atrás.

—¡¿Meses?!

El hombre asintió.

—Admito que la situación distaba mucho de ser la ideal. De haber sido alguien más, habría hecho lo posible para evitar que iniciaran una relación. Sin embargo, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no utilizarías tu rol de supervisor para sacar provecho de Milo. Además, siento que te hacía falta alguien como él. Te enfocas demasiado en el trabajo, Camus. La vida es más que buscar becas y publicar artículos.

—Lo sé, Shion, y agradezco que haya confiado en mí.

El profesor le miró con atención por varios segundos antes de taparse la boca con el puño cerrado en un vano intento de disimular su risa.

—¿Entonces se suponía que era un secreto? ¿Incluso en Warwick? ¡Si fueron juntos al castillo!

—Yo… —el pobre de Camus pensó que las burlas de Shion eran aún peores que sus regaños y, en ese instante, lamentó el no haber aceptado la oferta de la familia de Milo para ir a comer.

—¡Tuviste una sesión fotográfica con su familia! ¡Creí que nunca saldrían del auditorio!

—Admito que todo esto tenía más sentido en mi cabeza.

—Seguro que sí, hijo —el hombre rio por unos segundos más antes de despedirlo con un rápido movimiento de la mano derecha—. Anda, ve y búscalo. Seguramente te está esperando.

A pesar de que Camus sabía que los Kafantari ya estarían a medio camino del restaurante de su elección, aceptó la excusa como si fuese un regalo caído del cielo. Nuevamente le agradeció a Shion por su regalo y salió con prisa de su oficina con la esperanza de no encontrarse a alguno de sus compañeros rumbo a la salida del edificio.

El día estuvo repleto de intensas emociones y Camus no podía esperar para encerrarse en su departamento por el resto de su vida.

* * *

La noche del viernes, Camus llamó a Milo para invitarle a cenar en la Perla del Este. Como imaginó, al griego tampoco le encantaba la comida oriental, pero decidieron aprovechar la oportunidad para comer en uno de los lugares más lujosos de Atenas. Se vieron al anochecer del día siguiente; Milo pasó a recogerle y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse al hermoso Audi de Saga estacionado a unos pasos de su edificio.

—Dijo que no podíamos llegar a un lugar como la Perla del Este sin automóvil —explicó Milo—. Al principio pensé que mi hermano confiaba muchísimo en mí y luego recordé que también le había prestado el auto a Kanon. Por lo tanto, concluí que lo que busca es que alguno de nosotros choque para poder cobrar el dinero del seguro. No parece, pero es así de ruin.

De todos los Kafantari, Camus suponía que Saga era el más sensato. Fue por eso que la teoría de Milo no le pareció tan alocada. Después de todo, no hay loco más peligroso que el que aparenta ser normal.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, Camus quedó impresionado al encontrarse con elegantes mesas de madera oscura y hermosas mamparas de diseños geométricos. El lugar no estaba cubierto del típico rojo chillón, sino que era cálido y discreto, con techos decorados con cuerdas de yute y mesas iluminadas con lámparas de bambú tallado.

Al principio, la anfitriona dudó en aceptar el inusual vale de Camus, pero una compañera suya examinó la hoja de papel e insistió en que les diesen una mesa inmediatamente. Fueron atendidos muy amablemente y, afortunadamente, la comida fue tan buena como el servicio.

La primera parte de la velada fue un tanto incómoda, ya que hablaron del almuerzo que hubo entre Camus y la madre de Milo. También discutieron sobre el resto de la familia del griego, quien aseguró que ya habían superado la prueba más difícil. Si su madre aceptaba al francés, sería difícil que alguien más pusiera trabas a su relación; al menos abiertamente.

Con el fin de alegrar el ambiente, Camus decidió contarle que Shion había sabido de su relación casi desde el principio.

—¿Hablas en serio? —gruñó Milo—. De haber sabido, habríamos podido sacar más provecho de la situación.

Camus pensó en todos los actos inapropiados que hicieron en la universidad y temió pensar qué más se hubiesen atrevido a hacer. La mitad de lo que hicieron ameritaba una suspensión y dio gracias al cielo que Milo ya se había titulado. Si tuviese que seguir conviviendo con él en la universidad, seguro acabaría siendo despedido.

Conversaron amenamente por el resto de la cena y, conforme pasaron los minutos, Camus comenzó a notar cierta ansiedad en Milo. Parecía querer decirle algo, pero cada vez que Camus le daba la oportunidad, el griego viraba la conversación hacia algo trivial. Terminaron el postre y, con el fin de relajar a Milo, el francés se atrevió a pedir una botella pequeña de baijiu, un licor de arroz que resultó ser mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

Afortunadamente, a Milo solo le bastó medio vasito para animarse a hablar.

—Tengo que decirte algo importante —dijo con voz inusualmente baja—. ¿Recuerdas a la doctora de Vitis?

—¿Tu antigua jefa?

Milo asintió.

—Me ha ofrecido trabajo. Es un puesto mayor al que tenía antes y tendré mucho mejor salario. Empezaré en dos semanas.

Si Camus hubiese recibido esa noticia media hora atrás, habría abrazado a Milo y gritado de felicidad. Sin embargo, algo en el tono del griego le hacía sospechar que había algo oculto detrás de sus palabras. Algo importante y quizá difícil de escuchar.

—Aunque Shaina aceptó la colaboración con Shion, dice que no trabajaría inmediatamente en ella. Empezaría con proyectos de menor impacto mientras adquiero más experiencia. No parece mucho, pero es un cambio fuerte para mí. El laboratorio queda cerca de mi departamento y no tendría que mudarme. No obstante, el horario es complicado; desde antes solía llegar a casa hasta las siete de la noche y dudo que la situación cambie ahora que tengo el ascenso.

El francés bajó el rostro y comenzó a pensar en las implicaciones del nuevo trabajo de Milo. A pesar de que él nunca había trabajado en la iniciativa privada, suponía que la situación no sería muy diferente a la suya. Todos los días estaría en el laboratorio por casi doce horas seguidas, tras las cuales lo único que querría hacer sería darse un baño de agua tibia e irse directo a la cama. Del mismo modo, al no contar con el cómodo calendario universitario, tendría menos días de vacaciones. No sería fácil encontrar tiempo para su relación.

—Tú también estarás muy ocupado —continuó Milo—. Como posdoctor serás responsable de más líneas de investigación y de más alumnos. Conociéndote, pasarás todavía más tiempo en la universidad que ahora.

Milo tenía razón: a su lado era fácil obligarse a sí mismo a salir temprano del laboratorio. Ya fuese un paseo al centro de la ciudad o la promesa de una deliciosa cena casera, el griego contaba con las mejores herramientas para convencerlo de salir a su hora estipulada. Tristemente, Camus temía que su ausencia le hiciera recaer en sus malos hábitos. No tenía un buen motivo para regresar a casa si no lo hacía a lado de Milo.

—Somos casi vecinos y sé que es tonto que esté diciendo todo esto —admitió Milo—, pero temo que nuestra relación se deteriore una vez que comience a trabajar. He estado pensando en esto desde que Shaina me ofreció el trabajo y creo que lo mejor sería…

Camus cerró los ojos con fuerza como si el gesto le impidiera escuchar lo que venía a continuación. Debió haber sabido que todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Ahora que Milo se reincorporaba al mundo laboral sería casi imposible verse entre semana, una diferencia abismal a su situación actual. Además, seguramente se había dado cuenta de que un eterno estudiante no era el mejor prospecto del mundo. Sin duda aprovecharía su nueva posición para encontrar a alguien más digno de él, alguien que le diese el lugar que se merecía y que no le molestaría con sus tontas preocupaciones.

Milo carraspeó, tomó un largo sorbo a su bebida y exhaló sonoramente.

—Lo que quiero decir es que, Camus —colocó su mano sobre la suya—, quisiera que viviéramos juntos.

El francés tuvo suerte de estar sentado, pues, de lo contrario, se habría caído de espaldas al escuchar la propuesta de Milo. Su plan tenía todo el sentido del mundo y no entendía por qué hace unos segundos estaba seguro de que romperían con él. Si vivían juntos podrían verse no solo todos los días, sino que también todas las noches. Milo le cocinaría calamares una vez por semana y Camus se encargaría del quehacer. Podrían bañarse juntos todas las noches y decorarían la casa una vez que llegase la Navidad. Habría conflictos, suponía, pero después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, no tenía duda de que podrían sortearlos. Los últimos meses con Milo habían sido los más felices de toda su vida y, ahora que se lo planteaban, no podía esperar para dar el siguiente paso.

—¿Camus? —la nerviosa voz de Milo le recordó que aún no había pronunciado en voz alta su respuesta.

Envolvió sus manos alrededor de la del griego y la alzó para besarla dulcemente.

—Me encantaría mudarme contigo.

Los ojos de Milo se abrieron de par en par e, incluso bajo la media luz del restaurante, Camus reconoció su brillo de felicidad.

—¡Camus!

El menor prácticamente saltó de su asiento y abrazó fuertemente al francés, quien estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera pensó en el espectáculo que le daban al resto de los comensales.

—¡Podemos buscar un nuevo departamento en la zona! —dijo Milo sin soltarle—. ¡Uno más grande, que tenga una enorme cocina y una segunda habitación para todos tus libros! ¡Quiero un elevador para no tener que subir tantas escaleras! ¡Busquemos uno con estacionamiento! ¡Compraré un coche y te llevaré a conocer toda Grecia!

Camus rio de felicidad y asintió al escuchar cada una de sus ideas. Había vivido muchas cosas maravillosas a lado de Milo y estaba seguro de que la lista aumentaría día con día.

Milo tenía razón al decir que su relación no era un experimento. Lo que existía entre ellos era tan inmutable como la ley de conservación de la materia y tan armónico como el principio de Le Châtelier. Se trataba de un fenómeno natural poderoso, imparable y observable por todos y al cual Camus, con sus diez años de estudios científicos, solo podía catalogar como amor.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** ¿Ven? Les dije que haría sufrir a Camus hasta el final. A que soy chévere, ¿o qué?

OMG! Con esto llegamos a la emocionante conclusión de esta saga. ¿No les da tristeza/felicidad? Han sido dos años muy emocionantes y me divertí mucho con esta historia. Verdaderamente es una pena que haya terminado de subir estos capies.

¡SIN EMBARGO! Aún tengo planes para esta historia. Planes que involucran mis primeros pininos como autora profesional. Básicamente lo que haré será pullear un 50 Shades of Gray. ¿Eso qué significa? Tomaré esta saga, le cambiaré los nombres a todos, le agregaré/quitaré algunas cosas y la publicaré en Amazon Kindle como original. Sé que aún no hay mucho lector de e-book en hispanoamérica, pero ojalá que puedan apoyarme en esta transición. ¿Cuál será el bonus para ustedes? Escribiré 2 epílogos. Uno con la familia de Camus y otro con la familia de Milo. En cuanto esté listo el e-book publicaré aquí el epílogo con los Camuchis y la información de mi seudónimo para que compren el libro y puedan leer el segundo epílogo.

Me gustaría de corazón darles el libro gratis, pero a menos de que hayan cambiado las políticas de Amazon no podré hacerlo. Lo que puedo garantizarles es que no costará más de 1 USD (a menos de que cambien las políticas otra vez XD).

¡No olviden seguir esta historia para enterarse de la próxima actualización!

Pero no se preocupen, mis queridos. Esto no quiere decir que mis tiempos fanfiqueros estén próximos a terminar. Yo calculo en un mes comenzar a publicar un nuevo multichap Milo/Camus y espero poder a verlos ahí también. Tendrá un tono diferente a lo que suelo utilizar, pero estoy muy entusiasmada con este proyecto.

Finalmente, les comento que decidí cambiar nuevamente mi página de servidor. La simplifiqué bastante, pero al menos así podremos estar seguros de que la actualizaré como debo. Ahí también irán encontrando información sobre mis nuevos planes que, quizá incluya un giveaway: alechansfanfiction (puntocom).

Y bien, eso es todo por ahora. Un enorme, ENORME agradecimiento a mi querida betuchis, Gochy, por sus consejos, orientación y los zapes correspondientes. Te amo y te irás al cielo del Milo/Camus.

También muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia de principio a fin, ya sean lectores asiduos o binge readers o que se perdieron haciendo tarea de química y de algún modo acabaron aquí. También gracias a los que se tomaron su tiempo para favoritear la historia y, más aún, para reviewarla. Espero verlos en un futuro no muy lejano. Yo vivo para mi público, pues.

¡La ciencia es importante! ¡Kissu!


	13. Epílogo 1: Ciencia

**Epílogo 1: Ciencia**

Milo y Camus llegaron a París la noche del veintitrés de diciembre. Aquella sería su segunda Navidad juntos y la primera que pasarían con los padres del francés. Camus no podía esperar más tiempo para mostrarle a Milo sus puntos favoritos de la ciudad y compartir con él pequeños recuerdos grabados en las angulosas calles de la capital francesa. De igual forma, le entusiasmaba que sus padres conocieran a su pareja. Desde su disertación de doctorado, Camus se había integrado poco a poco en la familia de Milo y sentía la necesidad de ofrecerle a este la misma oportunidad. A pesar de que sus padres no eran cálidos o especialmente atentos, quería que Milo los conociera a fondo y para eso era indispensable que formase parte de los Carlier, aunque fuese por unos cuantos días. Confiaba en que sus padres le recibirían con bien y que Milo aprovecharía su carisma y encanto natural para obtener su aprobación.

Su entusiasmo se redobló por el hecho de que estuvo a punto de no visitar a sus padres ese año. Entre el trabajo de la universidad, la búsqueda de departamento y la mudanza, los jóvenes solo se atrevieron a comprar los boletos de avión cinco días antes de su partida. Debido a las festividades los precios fueron exorbitantes, pero Milo estaba decidido a conocer París y a sus suegros, y no dudó un minuto en utilizar un mes de su salario para pagar por el viaje.

El plan de Camus era tomar un taxi desde el aeropuerto; sin embargo, no tardaron en descubrir que caía una torrencial lluvia que haría imposible atravesar la ciudad. Afortunadamente, debido al poco tiempo de planeación (o al hecho de que varias de sus cosas aún esperaban ser desempacadas), los hombres viajaban ligeros de equipaje y se atrevieron a viajar en tren. Camus hubiera preferido que Milo conociera la ciudad de noche, mas no tenía intenciones de pasar dos horas de su vida atrapado en el tránsito. Por este medio el trayecto era bastante directo y llegarían a una estación a tan solo una calle de su destino.

Todavía diluviaba cuando salieron de la estación y, por más que trataron de cubrirse con sus paraguas, el viento y los charcos les hicieron terminar empapados de la cintura para abajo. Previsor como siempre, Camus tenía lista la llave de la entrada principal del edificio donde vivían sus padres y no les tomó más de diez segundos poder refugiarse en su angosto y oscuro vestíbulo. Gracias a que no había vecinos a la vista, la pareja aprovechó el descanso para sacudir sus cabellos y exprimir, en la medida de lo posible, sus ropas. La calefacción poco hacía para templar el agua helada que les cubría y, tan pronto las gotas dejaron de escurrir por su cabeza, Camus tomó ambas maletas y comenzó a rodarlas por el pasillo.

—Ven. Si no nos secamos pronto, pescaremos un resfriado —Milo le siguió de cerca, mas paró en seco cuando se enfrentó a las escaleras que tendrían que subir para llegar al segundo piso—. ¿Pasa algo malo?

Milo parpadeó varias veces y miró a su alrededor como si buscase algo. Al no encontrarlo, tornó nuevamente su atención hacia el mayor.

—No hay elevador —aseguró con tanta firmeza como si el otro no lo supiera.

—No, no hay. Es un edificio viejo. Ven. Me estoy congelando.

El griego sonrió y, finalmente, comenzó a subir las escaleras.

—Admito que no es lo que esperaba.

Camus frunció el ceño a sabiendas de que no quería saber a qué se refería su pareja.

—¿Y qué esperabas?

—Una mansión, o un pent-house con fuente y todo.

—Ves demasiadas películas —murmuró—. Mis padres tienen buenos salarios, pero el costo de vida en París es casi el doble que el de Atenas, sobre todo en cuestiones de bienes raíces. Aunque este sea un edificio viejo, los interiores son amplios y tiene una excelente ubicación.

Milo dejó escapar una queda risilla y se alzó de hombros.

—Debí imaginarlo. Ustedes tres deben ser igual de maniáticos —Camus gruñó—, y con maniáticos me refiero a prácticos e inteligentes.

Cuando llegaron al piso indicado, Camus le guio hacia última puerta de la derecha y la abrió con su juego de llaves. A pesar de que la luz de la estancia estaba encendida, no había nadie a la vista. Después de quitarse varias capas de su ropa de invierno, el francés llamó dos veces a su madre, quien salió con poca prisa de la alcoba principal. Hacía poco más de un año que no la veía en persona y al menos seis meses desde su última videollamada, por lo que no tardó en observar los cambios en la mujer. Afortunadamente, uno de ellos era que había subido de peso. Camus solía recordarla como una mujer sumamente delgada, de anguloso rostro y pómulos hundidos y le dio gusto ver que ya cargaba con un peso normal para su edad. No obstante, lo que más llamó su atención fue que había cambiado su cabello castaño por un intenso cobrizo. El drástico cambio de tono acentuaba sus ojos aguamarina, los cuales seguían pareciéndole tan calculadores e impasibles como siempre.

—Buenas noches —saludó, mientras caminaba hacia ellos—. Llegaron antes de lo que esperaba.

La mujer posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Camus y le saludó con dos besos en ambas mejillas, aprovechando la cercanía para disculparse nuevamente por no haber asistido a su titulación. Una vez que se separaron, su madre extendió su mano derecha hacia Milo, quien la estrechó gustoso.

—Bienvenido, Milo. Me da gusto que hayas podido venir. Llámame Katya.

—Gracias a ustedes por recibirme.

La mujer asintió y miró a los hombres de pies a cabeza.

—Están empapados. Dense una ducha con agua caliente y prepárense para la cena. ¿Qué quieres comer, Milo?

—Lo que sea que tengan.

Katya arrugó la nariz con desagrado.

—Les pediré una pizza —decretó—. Hay un buen lugar a una calle de aquí. No les tomará mucho tiempo entregarla. Camus, indícale en dónde está tu alcoba para que dejen sus maletas.

—¿Y mi padre?

—La ciudad está hecha un caos por la lluvia y quedó atrapado en el tránsito. Llamó para avisar que llegaría tarde.

—¿Fue a trabajar?

La mujer respondió alzándose de hombros antes de sacar su teléfono celular del bolsillo de su holgado suéter.

A sabiendas de que no obtendría más información de su madre, Camus tomó la mano de Milo y lo condujo hacia su alcoba. Dejaron las cosas tumbadas en un rincón de la habitación y, mientras Camus abría su armario para elegir un cambio de ropa, Milo comenzó a curiosear.

—Esto sí es lo que esperaba —dictaminó después de medio minuto—. Los estantes llenos de libros, el escritorio frente a la ventana y la televisión montada en la pared.

—Francamente, Milo, eso que describiste suena bastante genérico.

El aludido hizo un mohín y se sentó en la desnuda cama individual.

—¿Prefieres que diga 'obcecadamente ordenado e inquietantemente minimalista'?

—No es minimalista —aseguró—. Y quítate de la cama, la estás mojando.

Milo accedió al instante solo para sentarse en la silla giratoria frente a su escritorio.

—Vives frente a un parque. ¿Crees que pueda ir a correr mañana?

—Dudo que quieras hacerlo. No es un parque, es el cementerio Montparnasse.

Incrédulo, Milo observó con más atención y tan solo reaccionó hasta que identificó los perfiles de las tumbas.

—¿Vives frente a un cementerio?

—Y a dos calles de las catacumbas de la ciudad.

Milo arqueó la ceja izquierda y sonrió sardónicamente.

—¿A esto te referías con buena ubicación? Con razón le tienes miedo a las casas embrujadas.

Camus suspiró y le pidió a Milo que preparara sus cosas para ducharse. Gracias al cielo, el griego decidió obedecerle y entró al tocador dejando solo al francés, quien aprovechó la oportunidad para preparar la ropa de cama. Milo salió de la ducha minutos después y Camus tomó su lugar en la regadera. Al terminar, regresó a su alcoba y se encontró con Milo examinando atentamente uno de sus libreros.

—¿Ves algo que te interese?

Milo le miró de reojo y negó con la cabeza.

—Todo está en francés. ¿Sabes? Deberías enseñarme. Después de todo, yo te enseñé griego.

—Estrictamente hablando, yo ya sabía algo de griego.

—Sí: hola, adiós y gracias.

—Peor es nada —rio para sí y abrazó fuertemente a Milo.

—Gracias por haberme invitado, Camus. Estoy feliz de estar en donde viviste por tanto tiempo. Me hace sentir más cerca de ti.

Camus pensó en la primera vez que visitó el departamento de Milo, en la pila de películas de acción en su sala y en el hábil modo con el que desplazaba por su cocina. Pensó después en la enorme botella de miel de abeja en su alacena y en la decena de productos para el cabello en el piso de su regadera. Todos esos detalles eran parte de Milo; amó conocer cada uno de ellos y le hacía sumamente feliz pensar que el griego experimentaba algo semejante al estar en su vieja habitación.

—Me has convertido en parte de tu familia, Milo. La mía es mucho más pequeña y callada, pero quiero que sepas que tú también formas parte de ella.

Con la mano derecha acunó la mejilla del griego y lentamente lo acercó para darle un beso en los labios.

—¡Camus, Milo! ¡La pizza ya está aquí!

La sonora voz de Katya arruinó la romántica atmósfera y la pareja tuvo que separarse para ir a cenar. Se dirigieron a la cocina, donde la madre de Camus colocaba tres platos desechables sobre la mesa del desayunador y en torno a dos cajas de pizza.

—Hay agua y jugo en el refrigerador —indicó antes de darle una enorme mordida a una rebanada de pizza Margarita—. Sírvanse lo que gusten.

—¿No esperaremos al señor Carlier? —preguntó Milo, mientras Camus llenaba dos vasos con agua fría.

—Albert llegará tarde —recordó sin ocultar su molestia por tener que repetir lo que había dicho media hora atrás—. No tiene sentido que lo esperemos.

Aunque Milo no pareció satisfecho con la respuesta de la mujer, decidió reservar sus comentarios y se sentó a un lado de Camus. Los jóvenes tenían más hambre de lo que creían y en menos de veinte minutos se terminaron una pizza entera. Camus extendió su mano para tomar una nueva rebanada cuando se escuchó el seguro de la puerta principal. Segundos después su padre entró a la cocina tan empapado como cuando ellos habían llegado.

—Buenas noches —saludó, mientras caminaba con torpeza hacia Katya y le daba un rápido beso en la boca—. Lamento haber llegado tan tarde —alzó su rostro hacia la pareja y ofreció su mano al griego—. Tú debes ser Milo. Es un gusto conocerte.

Los jóvenes se pusieron de pie y saludaron apropiadamente al recién llegado. El padre de Camus era robusto y alto, con un tono de cabello idéntico al de su hijo y un par de anteojos que cubrían sus ojos verdes. El hombre era un poco más expresivo que su esposa y minutos más tarde, ya seco y con un cambio de ropa, el incómodo silencio cedió ante una trivial pero agradable charla sobre el clima.

Una vez que todos terminaron de comer, el padre de Camus se encargó de tirar los platos y las cajas de pizza en el bote de basura. En cuanto la mesa del desayunador quedó limpia, Katya habló nuevamente.

—¿Qué les gustaría cenar mañana?

—Lo que ustedes gusten —respondió Milo al momento—. No quisiera abusar de su hospitalidad rompiendo alguna de sus tradiciones.

La madre de Camus frunció levemente el ceño, sacó una vez más su celular del bolsillo y comenzó a leer los nombres de sus contactos.

—Chino, pollo frito, sushi… Probablemente también vaya a estar abierto el restaurante vegano.

—¿Qué tal ese nuevo lugar? —preguntó Albert—. ¿El de comida tailandesa?

La mujer contempló la opción por unos segundos y viró su atención hacia Milo.

—¿Qué opinas, Milo? ¿Te gusta la comida tailandesa?

Muy lentamente, Camus tornó sus ojos hacia su pareja, quien, con los ojos desorbitados y la boca entreabierta, parecía como un pez fuera del agua.

Los hombres decidieron pasar Navidad en Francia debido a que en Grecia era más relevante el Año Nuevo y viceversa. Sin embargo, la pequeña reunión familiar de Milo (con todo y sus películas de Schwarzenegger) resultaría ser una gran fiesta a comparación del modo en el que los padres de Camus pasaban la Navidad: con comida a domicilio y una sobremesa de poco más de treinta minutos antes de irse a la cama. La madre de Milo cocinaba todos los días y siempre se lucía en las festividades. Sin duda alguna el cerebro del rubio había tenido un corto circuito al imaginarse una Navidad familiar sin comida casera. Al ver a su novio tan aturdido, Camus decidió acudir a su rescate.

—Quizá Milo nos pueda preparar algo. De esa forma no sentirá tanta nostalgia.

Los padres de Camus mostraron inmediatamente su desaprobación.

—¿Cómo vamos a pedirle a nuestro invitado que cocine? —preguntó Albert sumamente indignado.

Milo se puso de pie y golpeó la mesa con la palma de sus manos.

—¡No me molestaría! —se sonrojó al darse cuenta de su exagerada reacción y carraspeó dos veces antes de sentarse nuevamente—. Quiero decir, no tiene que ser algo sofisticado. ¿Les gusta la comida griega?

—Será complicado hacer las compras en víspera de Navidad —comentó la mujer para sí—. Lo mejor será que vayan a un supermercado en los suburbios.

Camus concordó al momento, pero su padre seguía sin convencerse.

—¿Realmente lo estás considerando, Katya?

La mujer parpadeó lentamente y se alzó de hombros.

—Me gusta la comida griega.

La sencilla oración tajó por completo el asunto. Albert y Katya se levantaron del comedor y les desearon las buenas noches a los jóvenes. De esa forma, y con la promesa de una víspera de Navidad muy atareada, la cansada pareja se retiró a dormir.

* * *

Milo y Camus despertaron tan pronto salió el sol. Aun adormilados, se prepararon para un nuevo día y se dirigieron a la cocina. Milo preparó unos sencillos huevos revueltos y, al terminar, se sentó junto con Camus en el desayunador. Pasaron varios minutos en cómodo silencio y, cuando se levantaron para recoger la mesa, Katya entró a la cocina con una enorme bolsa de papel marrón.

—Buenos días, muchachos. Me alegra que se hayan despertado temprano —dejó la bolsa en el mostrador de la cocina—. ¿Ya desayunaron? ¿Sin pan? —chasqueó la boca—. Tienes que probarlo antes de que se enfríe, Milo. Si regresas a París será más por el pan que por Camus.

El griego sonrió y de la bolsa tomó un apetitoso pan circular de corteza crujiente.

—¿Es por eso que cambió Rusia por Francia? —preguntó antes de morder el pan.

Katya, desconcertada, observó a Milo con incredulidad.

—Admito que fue parte de los beneficios —aseguró finalmente—. ¿Camus? —le entregó una pequeña hoja de papel—. No pensaba ir de compras antes de Navidad, pero ya que ustedes irán, compren esto también. No te olvides de actualizar el inventario de la alacena cuando regreses. Si puedes, pasa por un pastel de tu lugar favorito. Deposité dinero en tu cuenta de ahorros para que no tengas problemas. Lo mejor será que lleves el automóvil de tu padre, es el que tiene más gasolina; solo recárgalo si es que llegas a un cuarto del tanque. No olviden llevar ropa impermeable; aunque ahora no llueve, estoy segura de que pronto comenzará a briznar.

Camus asintió mientras revisaba la lista y repitió mentalmente cada uno de los consejos de su madre.

—¿Ya despertó tu padre?

—Me parece que no.

La mujer rodó los ojos y suspiró sonoramente.

—Será mejor que lo despierte. No quiero que pase sus pocos días libres en cama.

Katya salió de la cocina, y Milo y Camus se dedicaron a lavar los pocos platos que utilizaron.

—Tu mamá es genial —aseguró el rubio mientras acomodaba la sartén en el escurridor —Camus había escuchado muchos adjetivos hacia su madre, pero nunca esperó que alguien la catalogara como 'genial'—. Está tan loquita como tú.

Si bien Camus habría querido decir que ellos no estaban locos, la verdad era que sí estaban un poco dementes.

—Somos gente complicada.

—Tiene su encanto. Es admirable que sean tan organizados. Además, yo tenía razón —canturreó—. Eres un niño consentido.

—Solo un poco —admitió abochornado.

Al terminar de limpiar, se dirigieron al supermercado para comprar todo lo que Milo necesitaría para la cena. Debido a que Katya remarcó su disfrute hacia la comida griega, decidió preparar yemista, un sencillo plato de verduras rellenas de arroz y carne. Consiguieron rápidamente lo que necesitaban y aprovecharon para pasar a la pastelería por una tarta de manzana. Una vez llegaron al departamento, Milo empezó a cocinar mientras Camus se dedicaba a admirarlo. No tardó en notar que, a pesar de que sus padres les dejaron solos la mayor parte del tiempo, el griego se encontraba inquieto y no respondía a sus clandestinas caricias y besos con su usual entusiasmo. No obstante, aquello no detuvo al francés, quien se regodeó con los irritados mohines de su pareja.

Sospechaba que esa sería una de las mejores Navidades de su vida.

* * *

—Creí que odiabas a la gente que fotografiaba su comida.

Camus arrugó la nariz y guardó rápidamente el celular con el que acababa de fotografiar la bella charola de yemista y los pequeños platitos de aperitivos que la rodeaban. En efecto, aborrecía que la gente perdiera su valioso tiempo presumiendo banalidades en sus redes sociales y jamás pensó que algún día él pecaría de lo mismo. No obstante, los intensos rojos, verdes y amarillos de la cena parecían irradiar calor desde el centro de la mesa del comedor. Las verduras, húmedas y suaves, parecían estar a punto de desbordar de sabor y el delicioso aroma en el aire provocó que Camus salivara. Decidió que era una pena que semejante maravilla fuese tan efímera y le tomó una fotografía para así conservar la imagen para la posteridad.

—Pensé que a tu madre le gustaría ver lo que preparaste —arguyó, intentando enmascarar su bochorno.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que le encuentre mil y un errores? Los pimientos quedaron demasiado suaves, se desmoronarán con el primer bocado, y las berenjenas están demasiado pequeñas. No creí que se encogerían tanto con la cocción. También debí hacer más relleno sin carne. ¿Crees que…?

Camus interrumpió a Milo con un suave beso en la mejilla.

—Tranquilo. Están perfectas. Estoy seguro que les encantarán.

Milo balbuceó algo incomprensible (seguramente una maldición) y fue a indicarle a sus suegros que la cena estaba lista.

Pocos minutos después, los cuatro se sentaron frente a la mesa y, a excepción del cocinero, todos probaron los distintos platillos ofrecidos. Fue solo cuando Albert murmuró que era la mejor yemista que había probado en toda su vida y que Katya asintió en silencio que Milo exhaló con alivio y comenzó a servirse a sí mismo.

Todo estaba delicioso y el vino blanco que el mismo Camus había elegido acentuaba todavía más los sabores. No recordaba haber disfrutado tanto de una comida acompañado de sus padres y sonrió con satisfacción al reconocer una suave sonrisa en la boca de su madre cuando esta terminó de comer.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos para el postre, Albert le sirvió una generosa rebanada de tarta a cada quien, mas no llegó a darle una probada cuando su esposa se limpió la boca con una servilleta y dirigió su atención hacia el griego.

—¿Sabes, Milo? Cuando Camus nos dijo que tenía intenciones de estudiar su doctorado en Atenas, tanto Albert como yo hicimos lo posible para desalentarlo —extrañado por el inesperado comentario, el griego tragó saliva y miró de reojo a su novio—. ¿Sabías que aplicó a muchas otras universidades?

Milo asintió.

—Sí. También sé que todas lo admitieron.

—¿Sabías que una de ellas fue la Universidad Técnica de Múnich?

El padre de Camus carraspeó y se removió con incomodidad sobre su silla.

—Ahora no, Katya.

La mujer lo ignoró.

—Hay pocas universidades en Europa con tan buen departamento de materiales. Es líder en innovación y en convenios con otros institutos. Fue sumamente frustrante que Camus desperdiciara semejante oportunidad, sobre todo cuando no sabíamos si eligió Atenas por convicción propia o simplemente porque quería oponerse a nosotros —calló por unos segundos y sus ojos se entrecerraron lentamente—. Sin embargo, ahora comprendo que examinamos la situación desde un ángulo equivocado. Camus no pensaba únicamente en su futuro académico, sino también en su calidad de vida.

El aludido bajó la mirada. En retrospectiva, el principal motivo por el cual decidió asistir a la Universidad de Atenas fue por querer llevarle la contraria a sus padres. Aquello se confirmaba cuando recordaba sus primeros cuatro años en la ciudad, cuando no sabía hacer otra cosa que no fuera enfocarse en sus estudios. Sería injusto decir que se mudó a Atenas para mejorar su calidad de vida cuando Milo fue el único capaz de detonar el cambio.

—A mi parecer, Camus no estaría tan satisfecho consigo mismo de no haberse mudado a Atenas. Has sido una buena influencia en su vida, Milo —tornó los ojos hacia su hijo—. Sé que no somos el mejor ejemplo, pero es importante saber que la vida no es solo trabajo. Hay muchas otras cosas por las cuales vivir.

Incluso con su mirada gacha, Camus sentía la intensa mirada su madre. Escuchar de su boca frases sobre la vida y la felicidad le abochornaba tanto como le conmovía.

—Agradezco tus palabras, Katya —aseguró Milo—. No sé si la decisión de Camus fue la mejor para él. Sin embargo, estoy feliz de que haya elegido un camino que se interceptara con el mío.

Katya clavó su tenedor en su trozo de tarta y sonrió de medio lado.

—Espero que sigas cuidando de mi hijo. Tal vez puedas convencerlo de dejar a un lado la vida académica. Pasar el resto de sus días en una universidad no le hará bien.

—Mamá… —amenazó Camus.

La mujer rio secamente y le dio un pequeño bocado a su postre.

—Bueno —dijo con la boca llena—. Tenías razón con lo de Atenas. Quizá lo de la academia no sea tan mala idea después de todo.

—Lo que tu madre quiere decir, Camus —interrumpió su padre—, es que, aunque no siempre canalicemos nuestras preocupaciones adecuadamente, queremos lo mejor para ti. No importa qué camino elijas. Mientras seas feliz, nosotros te apoyaremos al cien por ciento —hizo una breve pausa—. A menos de que quieras ser actor, por supuesto.

Katya asintió.

—Nunca te hagas actor, Camus. Serías terrible.

Camus parpadeó varias veces y repasó en su mente las palabras de sus padres. Le tomó varios segundos reaccionar e, incluso cuando lo hizo, lo único que salió de su boca fue un torpe balbuceo.

—¿Qué? ¿Actor? ¿Por qué? ¿De dónde sacaron eso?

—Cuando eras pequeño hicimos una lista de las peores profesiones que podías elegir y creamos un plan de contingencia para cada una de ellas —explicó Albert—. Después de descartar las actividades ilegales, el número uno era la actuación. Desde siempre has sido muy rígido y nervioso para eso.

—¿Cuál era la segunda peor profesión? —preguntó Milo con más entusiasmo del que debía.

—Bailarín —tajó Katya y el griego lanzó una aguda carcajada.

Camus suspiró y comenzó a comerse su tarta de manzana. Entretanto sus padres enumeraban la lista de trabajos en los que apestaría, el joven pensó que su Navidad no sería tan perfecta después de todo.

* * *

La cena y la vergonzosa sobremesa terminaron poco antes de las ocho de la noche. A pesar de que habían tenido un día tan largo, Camus no podía esperar para mostrarle a Milo la ciudad y tomaron el metro hacia el centro de la ciudad. Ahí caminaron por el Jardín de las Tullerías hasta llegar a la Plaza de la Concordia, donde Milo no pareció especialmente entusiasmado hasta que Camus le explicó que el enorme obelisco ubicado en el centro de la plaza provenía del templo de Luxor, en Egipto. Después de tomar las fotografías pertinentes, siguieron su camino por la ribera del Sena, que les otorgó una lejana pero bella vista del Palacio de Los Inválidos, donde descansa el cuerpo de Napoleón Bonaparte. Finalmente, llegaron al Palacio de Chaillot, con su enorme fuente y su espectacular vista a la Torre Eiffel.

Planeaban seguir su camino hacia la torre cuando comenzó a caer una débil brizna que bajó varios grados la temperatura. A pesar de que iban bien abrigados, los jóvenes contemplaron regresar a casa antes de lo planeado y, con el fin de protegerse aunque fuese un poco de las gotas de lluvia, se resguardaron bajo las copas de los árboles que decoraban la ribera. Se recargaron sobre la húmeda barda a un costado del río y permanecieron en silencio a la vez que veían pasar los iluminados barcos turísticos y el rojizo perfil de la torre.

En cierto momento debieron dar las diez de la noche, puesto que miles de lucecitas blancas comenzaron a titilar en toda la superficie de la torre, dando la impresión de que estuviese hecha de fino cristal cortado.

—¡Mira! —exclamó Milo—. ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¿Qué hace?

Camus sonrió y entrelazó su mano enguantada con la de Milo.

—Es el espectáculo de luces. Ocurre cada hora desde que se oculta el sol.

El griego susurró una expresión de sorpresa y recargó su cabeza en el hombro del francés.

—Muchas gracias por haberme traído aquí, Camus. Gracias por permitirme formar parte de tu familia.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? Tú hiciste lo mismo por mí.

Milo canturreó una tonada y le besó en la mejilla.

—Te amo, Camus. Feliz Navidad.

El francés no pudo contener el brinco de su corazón, abrazó a Milo con fuerza y le pidió a todos los astros que pudiera pasar el resto de las Navidades a su lado. Algo entorpecido por las varias capas de ropa que llevaba, acunó el rostro del menor entre sus manos y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

—Feliz Navidad, Milo.

 **Comentario de la Autora** : *se sienta a esperar su premio al fiqui más cursi de la historia* Y bien, como lo prometí, acá les dejo el primer epílogo de esta historia. ¿No fue emocionante? Amo a la mami de Camus. Es una loquita y mi nueva meta de la vida es parecerme a ella... lo cual nunca pasará, pero será divertido intentarlo. En la vida real, Paris estaría tan lleno en navidad que sería imposible tener cualquier escena remotamente romántica, pero con el poder de la ficción podemos desaparecerlos a todos. ¡Yay!

Hay un segundo epílogo listo para ser leído que trata de un vistazo a la pareja 4 años al futuro y veremos a Camuchis conviviendo nuevamente con su familia política. ¿La cuestión? Eso no lo voy a publicar aquí porque soy mala. El 2do epílogo será el gancho para que compren mi libro.

Así es, mis queridos, finalmente terminé de pullear mi "50 Shades of Gray": cambiando los nombres a un fanfic para publicarla como original. lol Encontrarán esta historia completa (PiPS+JoAPS+2Epílogos) en kindle con el nombre de "Reacción en Cadena" a un reducido costo de 11.99 MXN (comprado desde Amazon México, precio desde otros países puede variar). Amazon tiene muchas opciones de pago y sólo necesitan una cuenta y tener la aplicación de Kindle instalada (o su lector). Si no les gusta o se les complica utilizar la aplicación de Kindle, también tengo la opción de descargar el PDF en Payhip a un costo de 0.99 USD ya sea por medio de tarjeta o de . Si conocen de algún otro método de compra que les facilite la vida, no duden en hacérmelo saber! Además de los epílogos, no esperen muchos cambios... básicamente hay un pelín más de descripciones, nombres cambiados (traté de dejar ecos a los nombres originales para que no cueste tanto trabajo) y, según yo, menos errores.

Podrán encontrar los links para las tiendas desde mi nuevo blog a nombre de mi seudónimo, A. Kozani. También encontrarán los links a mis redes sociales seudonimescas: a-kozani (puntocom). No se olviden de seguirme para enterarse de primera mano de los avances en mi primera novela original. Que también será gay y cursi, por cierto.

Si les gusta esta historia, agradecería mucho que me dejaran una review en Amazon y que la recomendaran a sus amigos. Si no les gusta... pues mejor no jaja!

Aprovecho el espacio para agradecerle a mi querida betuchis Gochy por todo su apoyo y paciencia. Espero que Kanon extraterrestre te perdone la vida cuando al fin conquiste al mundo. También quiero recomendarles el fic de Alex Damien, Tangled Braids, que está basado en este fic y tiene lo que yo nunca pude ofrecerles: porn. Está muy divertido y tiene el sello de aprobación de Ale-chan (que significa que, si lo leen, puede que les guste y puede que no). Está en inglés.

Finalmente, aprovecho para felicitarlos a todos. Espero que esta Navidad esté llena de bishies, buena comida, buena bebida y felicidad. Muchas gracias por su apoyo en este año lleno de cambios y espero que pueda seguir otorgándoles trabajos que les hagan reír, ya sea en forma de fics (que seguirán, ténganlo por seguro) o de originales.

¡Les mando un abrazo! La publicación de "Reacción en Cadena" ha consumido mucho más tiempo del que hubiese imaginado, pero el hecho de que ya esté listo quiere decir que podré enfocarme más en Guardias Reales. No creo poder actualizarlo antes de fin de año, pero haré lo posible.

¡Kissu!


End file.
